Broken
by Ya'Scarlet
Summary: UA.- Una historia de dos personas, la primera rota y la segunda hará lo que sea para que ella vuelva hacer la que una vez destrozaron. Tal vez, él sea su armadura en la cruel y dura vida.
1. Idiota Enamorado

******¡Hola! Aquí mi tercer Gerza. Espero que les guste, cuando empece a escribirlo estaba algo sentimental, y salio esto haham :D **

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima, yo solo creo la trama de la historia :)**_

**Disculpen el OCC D:**

* * *

**Broken**

La veía pasar, de lunes a viernes. A las 13 horas del día. Siempre tan puntual. Con su cabello rojo escarlata suelto, su flequillo en la frente, su falda de tablones, y su camisa de botones con un moño azul cercas del cuello. Su mirada tan firme y decidida, tan fuerte, tan independiente y _tan _torpe.

¡Para mí la más hermosa mujer!

Sonreí satisfecho. La había visto otra vez, aunque ni siquiera le hablaba, me era grato con solo verla.

_Eres un idiota enamorado. _Me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, y cada vez que pensaba en aquello, una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro. ¿Quién lo diría? No la conocía, no sabía su nombre, no sabía absolutamente nada de ella, pero me había enamorado de aquella mujer de cabellos escarlata.

¿Cómo sabía que estaba enamorado? ¿¡Cómo no darme cuenta! Cada vez que la veo, mi mundo se ilumina, olvido todo, solo es ella y su inmensa hermosura. ¡Dios santo! Me sabía su horario, parecía un obsesionado. _O tal vez lo era… _

Siempre me preguntaba si ella me habría notado tan siquiera una vez. Nos encontramos todos los días de la semana, una que otra vez cruzamos miradas, pero ella rápidamente desvía su mirada como si yo no fuera de su agrado. Aquello me entristecía.

Si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad de charlar con ella… Sería feliz, porque me había enamorado de una desconocida, una completa extraña tenía mi corazón y mi felicidad en sus manos, y ella no lo sabía. Y eso me mataba.

.

Era viernes. El último día de la semana que la vería. Abrí los ojos y no me encontré con la molesta luz del sol. _Tal vez esté nublado, _pensé. Salí de las sabanas y mis pies desnudos tocaron el piso, en ese instante tuve un escalofrío y me di cuenta de la temperatura de esté día, demasiado frío.

Me di una ducha, me vestí un poco más abrigado que los días anteriores, tome una taza de café y encendí el televisor para ver el noticiero. Confirmaban que un frente frío se iba hacer presente y posibles lloviznas.

Suspire. Tenía que buscar una sombrilla por si las dudas.

Salí de mi casa y una ola de frío choco mi cuerpo. Me estremecí. Me quede un momento parado esperando a que me acostumbrara a está temperatura y cuando finalmente lo hice, empecé a caminar a pasos lentos.

Me detuve en la esquina donde siempre la encontraba. Mire mi reloj, eran las 12:57 de la tarde. Estaba ansioso, nervioso, con ganas de verla y hablarle por primera vez.

Las personas pasaban a mi alrededor con prisa, por consecuencia del frío, supongo que querían llegar lo más temprano a sus hogares para calentarse. Yo haría lo mismo, hasta faltaría a mi trabajo para no tener que enfrentarme a esté horrendo clima. Pero no lo hacía, porque la quería ver. Quería verla y que me alegrara el día como siempre lo hacía, aunque ella no sabía que su sola existencia hacía otra completa mente feliz.

Recuerdo el día que la vi por primera vez. Yo era un desastre, odiaba tener que ir a trabajar por el hecho de hacer mi vida malditamente monótona. Detestaba levantarme con el fin de hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, las mismas personas, las mismas actividades, los mismos enfados. Todo era completamente aburrido para mí.

Hasta que apareció ella.

De la nada, como si de una estrella escondida en la noche se tratase apareció e ilumino completamente mi oscura y aburrida vida. Me había embelesado aquella mujer de cabellera escarlata. No me había dado cuenta que me estaba enamorado de ella hasta que comprendí porque siempre pasaba por esta esquina a las 13 horas todos los días, como siempre la buscaba con la mirada para ver si pasaba por casualidad, como hacía mi día mucho más interesante cuando la veía. Cada movimiento de ella era como un párrafo de un poema; algo hermoso.

Revise mi reloj. Eran las 13 horas. Mire a mí alrededor. No había rastro de ella.

¿Se habrá quedado en su casa por el frío?

No tenía ni idea, de todas formas no la conocía, no sabía cómo era ella en verdad.

Empezó a llover. Rápidamente saque la sombrilla para cubrirme del agua, apenas me habían caído unas cuantas gotas. Suspire. Lo mejor sería ya irme a trabajar, tal vez ella no venga el día de hoy.

_Tal vez ella no venga el día de hoy. _Puff. Valla idiota, aquello sonaba como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo para vernos. ¡Ni siquiera le hablaba!

— ¡No puede ser que se olvidara la sombrilla! No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser. —Se reprochaba. Me causo una tremenda curiosidad saber quién era duela de aquella voz. Por inercia voltee a ver.

¡Valla sorpresa! Era _ella. _Pero, al contrario de otros días se veía molesta, y no solo su humor, estaba empapada, su flequillo le cubría sus ojos, llevaba unos documentos en la mano. ¿Puede llevar aquello pero no una sombrilla? _Demasiado responsable, _pensé.

Apenas me di cuenta que solo me le quedaba viendo desde que se hizo presente, y para mi mala suerte se percató de aquel detalle. No hizo nada, simplemente hizo lo de siempre, seguir caminando, evitando contacto conmigo. Paso por mi lado, tal vez ella no se había dado cuenta que había un gran charco de agua, estaba demasiado apurada y el hecho de que estuviera lloviendo no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Dio un paso en falso, si yo no hubiera intervenido seguramente el suelo frío y mojado la hubiera recibido.

Mi mano estaba sujetando su muñeca para que no cayese. Por un momento olvide lo frío que estaba el día, que la llovizna se hizo más fuerte. Olvide todo, solo pensaba en ella.

La pude observar mejor de cercas, tenía ojos color marrones. Ella parecía estar en shock ya que no hacía ningún movimiento, nuestros ojos se encontraron, movió sus labios al intentar de decir algo, no pudo, y un color carmesí se hizo presente en sus mejillas, volviéndola aún más hermosa. Parpadeo un par de veces y carraspeo evitando mirarme.

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunté matando el silencio que nos rodeó.

—…Si, y gracias. —Contestó y se separó de mí. Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a empaparla y parece que lo único que le importa es que no se mojen aquellos documentos que traía.

Me acerque a ella cubriéndonos a los dos con mi sombrilla. Aquella acción la tomó por sorpresa, lo que hizo que se sonroja aún más.

— ¿Qué clase de persona eres que te importa más cuidar unos simples papeles que tu propia salud? —Le sonreí con amabilidad al decir esto.

— Es un trabajo importante. ¿Por qué te preocupas? —Demando algo molesta.

— Si tú no te preocupas por tu propia salud, alguien debe de hacerlo, ¿no? —Conteste. Nuevamente se sorprendió.

— No deberías molestarte, no me conoces, pero gracias. —Me dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Miro su reloj.- Debo irme, se me hace tarde.

— Si te vas, te mojaras por completo —Le advertí, aquello pareció no importarle.

— No importa, debo de cumplir, si me enfermo, tengo el fin de semana para recuperarme. De nuevo gracias. —Pero que decidida. Bufe por esta situación.

— Llévate mi sombrilla, así no te mojaras y yo estaré más tranquilo. ¿Vale? —Le ofrecí la sombrilla, ella no articulaba ninguna acción. Solo espero que no la rechace.

— Pero… tú te mojaras —Me dijo.

— Pero si no te la doy, tú eres la que te mojaras. Además, para entregar un trabajo muy importante necesita estar bien presentada ¿no crees? —Hice una pausa. Ella lo pensó un rato parecía más convencida.- Mi trabajo queda a unas cuantas cuadras, así que para mí está bien.

— ¿En serio no te molesta? —Negué con la cabeza. Ella tomo la sombrilla con algunas dudas.- Gracias. Prometo devolverte el favor. —Me sonrió nuevamente.- Adiós.

_Si supiera que con solo sonreírme ya lo está haciendo… _

Ella se fue. Me quede observando cómo se marchaba. En segundos yo ya me encontraba completamente empapado. Suspire y sonreí.

.

Estaba en mi descanso, así que fui a un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba a cinco minutos de mi trabajo. Pedí una taza de café. Me sorprendía el hecho de que no me hayan corrido de mi trabajo, había llegado tarde y absolutamente mojado. ¡Que importaba! Había hablado con la desconocida de quien estaba idiotamente enamorado.

Aun no podía imaginarlo. Había hablado con ella. Aunque claro, no fue tanto, pero eso me alegraba. Ni siquiera tuve la pequeña oportunidad de poder preguntarle su nombre. ¿Me pregunto cómo se llamara?

Ella era fuerte, decidida, responsable y parecía algo nerviosa cuando estaba a mi lado. Su cabello rojo escarlata. _Escarlata, escarlata, escarlata… Scarlet. Sonaba bien para ella. _

Sonreí como idiota. No puede ser que estaba pensando en ese tipo de cosas.

Sentí una presencia al lado mío. Pensé que podía ser la camarera con mi taza de café. Me extraño que no la dejara en la mesa y se marchara.

— Puedes dejar el café en la mesa, y gracias. —Dije sin verla y tomando poca atención al asunto.

Se escuchó una risita y comprendí que no era la camarera.- No traigo café, pero si tu sombrilla —Era _ella. _

Voltee para confirmar que en verdad se tratara de la misma persona, me observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

— Um, hola… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Me levante de mi silla, quedando en frente de ella, me quede pensando lo que acaba de preguntar y me di cuenta que parecía que la estaba corriendo. ¡Valla tonto!- Digo… es que, pensé que deberías de estar trabajando, ya sabes —Soltó otra pequeña risita. Apuesto que debe de pensar que soy un imbécil.

— Toma. —Me entrego la sombrilla.- Gracias… em… —Me observo como si tratara de averiguar algo… ¡Oh!

— Gerard, Gerard Fernandes —Extendí mi mano, ella la tomo.- Mucho gusto…

— Erza Scarlet —Completo.

¿Acaso escuche bien?

¿Scarlet?

No podía creer que con anticipación había adivinado su apellido. ¡Que locura! Pero pensándolo bien… le sentaban bien su nombre y apellido. _Erza,_ definitivamente una mujer fuerte de carácter y personalidad.

— ¿Recuerdas que me debes un favor? —Sonreí. Ella asintió segura y con una sonrisa de labios, esa seguridad me hace pensar que no negaría lo que yo pidiese.- Bueno, me arias un grandísimo favor si aceptaras que te invite a comer.

Se quedó boquiabierta, algo confusa y sorprendida por mi invitación.

— Esta bien —Se sentó en la silla de enfrente de mí. Me pregunto que pensara de todo este asunto.

Ella pidió una rebana de pastel de fresas, me confesó que era su postre favorito, yo aún seguía tomando café. Erza tenía 22 años, yo era mayor por dos años. Le gustaba leer, no me especifico que tipo de género, gustaba vestirse de diferentes trajes típicos o extravagantes, le gustaba su trabajo, pero también tenía ese sueño de actuar en obras de teatro. Por extraño que sea siempre ha querido hacer un picnic, pero su trabajo y el poco de tiempo que le sobra nunca la han dejado. Me pareció algo tierno como me decía las cosas, como sus ojos se iluminaban cuando algo le emocionaba, y como bajaba la mirada cuando le entristecía algunas cosas.

Al lado de nuestra mesa había una pareja muy acaramelara. Me alegra el hecho que fueran felices aunque no los conociera. Erza parecía algo incomoda. Voltee a ver a la pareja, y el muchacho se levantó de su asiento y cuando estaba cercas de la muchacha se arrodillo, y saco una pequeña cajita color caoba, a segundos la joven sonrío y varias lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

— Debe ser hermoso encontrar aquella persona especial. —Dije sin pensar. Erza asintió sin mucho ánimo.- ¿Pasa algo?

— Es solo que… No porque se vallan a casar significa que van a hacer felices para siempre. El amor es tan… complicado y doloroso. —Contesto de lo más seria. No parecía aquella Erza emocionada de antes.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —Pregunte curioso.

— Bueno —Suspiro.- Todo es felicidad, es como un sueño… mejor que un sueño, es ser feliz día y noche, dormir y que en tus sueños esté esa persona, despertad y saber que eres importante para alguien, que ese alguien igualmente se despertó pensando en ti, que lo veras, que te abrazara y pensaras: _¡Que suerte tengo!. _Que cada día esa persona te enamore una y otra vez. Y cuando no estés con él o ella pensaras que sí. Que la única razón de tú sonrisa es porque estás pensando en aquella persona especial, y te reirás te ti mismo por darte cuenta lo enamorado que estas. —Hizo una pausa y tomo aire. Aquello que dijo fue algo… hermoso y triste. Suponía que ella está enamorada, o _estaba_.- Pero todo termina Gerard… Aquellos días de felicidad se vuelven triste y llorosos, esa persona se fue como vino, dejándote ilusionado y con el corazón roto. Y te das cuenta que nada tiene sentido, que en las noches es una tortura pensar en aquella persona y saber que ya no está a tu lado y lloras… gritas, y concilias el sueño sin saber. Que por un error todo acaba, acaba ese sentimiento llamado _amor, _acaba tu vida. Tu sonrisa no tiene sentido y vives con la ilusión de ser otra vez feliz con esa persona.

Por un momento creí que iba a llorar. Pero no lo hizo, solo tomo un bocado de su pastel de fresas y se lo llevo a la boca, trago y volteo la mirada.

Me di cuenta que ella había sufrido. Alguien la había lastimado. ¿Qué imbécil lo habría hecho?

Suspire. De todo lo que había dicho tenía razón, pero no por eso iba a dejar de creer en aquel sentimiento.

— Valla… tienes razón. Pero, el que te quiere, y te ama, nunca, nunca te va a lastimar. Te va a querer ver feliz aunque eso cueste su felicidad también. Erza, no porque alguien te ah echo daño todos tiene que hacerlo. —Le sonreí amable.

— Lose. Pero… da miedo. —Dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo.

— ¿Miedo? —Pregunto algo confuso.

— Si, da miedo enamorarse de nuevo, dar todo, ser frágil y sin protección con esa persona. Saber que eres un vaso de cristal, que en cualquier momento te puede dejar caer porque ya no le importas y romperte, y bueno… nunca vas a poder dejar algo como nuevo después de que se rompa. Es lo mismo… yo estoy rota.

Ahora comprendía mucho mejor a Erza. Tenía miedo a enamorarse nuevamente y sufrir. Tener que pasar nuevamente la decepción. Yo también tendría miedo.

La mire, sus ojos estaban llorosos, una lagrima amenazo por recorrer su mejilla, fui un poco más rápido y no lo permití secando sus lágrimas delicadamente, tembló por mi contacto.

— Solo quiero decirte que yo nunca te lastimaría, primero muerto antes de hacerte algún daño —Me miro sorprendida— Yo me esforzaría por hacerte sonreír, reparando los pedazos rotos de ti.

— Nunca vas a dejar algo como nuevo después de que alguien más lo rompió —Me interrumpió con aquella frase.

— Eso lo se… —Sonreí nostálgico— Sé que quedara una cicatriz. Pero, las cicatrices sirven para recordar el error y no cometerlo dos veces, y también sirven para darte cuenta quién te curo. ¿No? —Erza sonrió.

— Eres un tonto —Me sonrió. Aquello me sorprendió, por su cambio de humor y por su comentario, pero sonreí divertido— Apenas me conoces y me dices todas esas cosas, me cuidas y haces que sonría como si te conociera de toda la vida.

— Apenas te conozco y ya tomaste mi cariño —Me sentí algo mentiroso al no decirle que estaba enamorado de ella desde hace tiempo.

Me sonrió tiernamente.

— Tú acabas de ganártelo. Gracias por todo Gerard.

Tenía ganas de abrazarla y decirle que yo la protegería ante todo, que yo sería su armadura para los que quisieran lastimarla, quería ser todo para ella. Pero ella no lo sabía.

Mire el reloj… ¡Hace 30 minutos había acabado mi descanso! ¡Por Dios tenía que irme!

Aunque no quería.

— No puede ser, se nos fue el tiempo, mi descanso ah acabo, lo siento Erza, tengo que irme. —Le dije algo avergonzado, no quería dejarla. No ahora.

— Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa —Se disculpó apenada.

— Para nada —Le sonreí de lado. Pedí la cuenta y la pague. Me levante de mi asiento, me acerque a Erza y…

Le di un beso en la frente de despedida.

Se sorprendió por el acto, luego me sonrió ruborizada.

— Adiós Gerard.

— Adiós Erza. Recuerda lo que te dije, yo nunca te lastimare —Lo pensó y me sonrió.

Me hacía feliz el hecho que me tenía cariño, yo la quería, pero… primero tengo que curar esos pedazos rotos antes de demostrarle lo que siento.

Porque cuando alguien te rompe es como si se llevara una parte de ti, y sabes que nunca la vas a poder recuperar, sabes que esa persona siempre va a estar ahí haciendo daño con los recuerdos. Pero también sabes que alguien más va hacer todo lo posible para curarte y nunca, nunca más vuelvas a sufrir.

* * *

**Si lo se... ese es el final. La verdad estaba pensando en hacer otra parte narrada por Erza. Pero aun no estoy muy segura. Pero en fin. **

**¿Les gusto? **

**Muchas gracias por leer :D**

**Saludos(:**


	2. Enchanted

**¡Hello! :3**

**Bueno aquí la continuación, lo siento por tardar, la verdad no pensé seguirle, pero se me vinieron muchas ideas a la cabeza y todo eso, además que cuando ando sentimental me pongo a escribir.**

**_Disclaimer: Lo personajes son de Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía._  
**

**_Advertencia: OCC D:_**

* * *

**Enchanted.**

Noviembre.

Diciembre.

Enero…

No lo había visto en tres meses. ¿Por qué me importaba? ¿Por qué me sentía decepcionada al no verlo en la esquina donde siempre nos encontrábamos? ¿Por qué tenía unas malditas ganas de verlo?

Quería ver de nuevo esos ojos color esmeralda, esa sonrisa torcida que me había fascinado, que me había encantado y me estresaba al no saber porque.

No me había dado cuenta que todas las mañanas que me despertaba tenía aquella ilusión de verlo, de saber que está vivo y lo de aquel día no fue un sueño. Eso es lo que siento que simplemente ver aquel joven fue… un sueño.

Como un ángel que apareció de repente.

_Mi _ángel.

Un ángel que bajo del cielo para darme un mensaje:

_¡Hey! Tu corazón sigue latiendo, no lo des por muerto._

Ese día. Cuando se fue de aquella cafetería me di cuenta de eso. Yo en verdad lo estaba dando por muerto, no me permitía: sentir. Sentir aquellos sentimientos que son hermosos cuando se hacen presentes, pero más hermosos se hacen cuando los aceptas.

Aún tengo gravadas sus palabras de aquel día.

"_Solo quiero decirte que yo nunca te lastimaría, primero muerto antes de hacerte algún daño. Yo me esforzaría por hacerte sonreír, reparando los pedazos rotos de ti."_

¿Qué me pasaba?

¿Porque sentía… algo cuando lo recordaba? Me hacía sonreír como tonta. Estaba ilusionada por verlo tan si quiera una vez más. Quería oír su voz, que de sus labios saliera mi nombre, que…

_¡Basta Erza!_

Me pare en seco cuando me di cuenta lo que estaba pensando. ¡Por Dios! ¿Estaba…?

No, no podía estarlo. No podía, no debía, no quería. No quiero sufrir.

Mire el lugar donde me encontraba. Y no estaba _él._

_Maldición, maldición, maldición. _

Detestaba esta parte del día. Cuando eran las 13 horas del día. Donde siempre me lo encontraba hace tres meses. ¿Por qué? Porque un torbellino de sentimientos se hacían presentes: Tristeza, dolor, decepción y si, enojo.

Me sentía algo bipolar. Como cambiaba constantemente de humor a cada rato, me ponía triste el que no estuviera ahí presente, me dolía porque sentía que lo de aquel día no se iba a volver a repetir, me decepcionaba porque siempre estaba esperanzada y me enojaba conmigo misma por estar ilusionada.

_¡Maldito Gerard!_

Si, era un idiota, no podía creerlo que con solo verlo, hablar con él en un día allá causado este efecto en mí.

Gerard había hecho en un día lo que _él _se tardó 8 meses. Me transmitió confianza y cariño. Mientras que _él… _solo confusión.

_Él _era apuesto, demasiado apuesto y por ende, el más popular entre las chicas. Ni se cómo se fijó en mí, ya que éramos completamente diferentes. Él era irresponsable, un patán, no le importaban los sentimientos de las demás. Mientras que yo, alguien responsable, estricta. Bueno… teníamos 17.

Me enamoró. Aun me sigo preguntando _¿Cómo lo hizo?._ Pero a fin de cuentas, lo hizo. Y por un momento yo también creí que _él _estaba enamorado de mí. Que _él _también sonreía al escuchar mi nombre y cuando me pensaba, que cuando me abraza sentía calor, que cuando me besaba solo éramos nosotros dos y cuando me decía _"Te amo"_ lo decía con amor, no con mentiras.

Pero fui ilusa, tonta y torpe.

Porque cuando te enamoras todo parece perfecto.

Parece una historia que nunca tendrá fin. Y sí acaso llegará su fin, que sea el de los dos, cuando estemos arrugados, nuestros cabellos estén grises por la edad y rodeados de nietos tomados de la mano. Eso sí sería "_felices para siempre._"

Pero seamos realistas. Eso no existe. O, solo hay pocos finales así. Los finales verdaderos son que uno de los dos termina con él corazón hecho pedazos, termina roto, destrozado y sin nadie que lo ayude.

.

— ¿Erza?

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche mi nombre.

— ¿Qué sucede Lucy? —Mire a mi amiga la rubia.

— Has estado muy pensativa desde hace 3 meses. ¿Sigues pensando en… amm Gerard?

Sentí una leve punzada en mi estómago cuando escuche aquel nombre. Cosquillas quizás.

Le había contado a Lucy de Gerard. Se había emocionado, no entendí el por qué, solo era un amigo… o bueno un conocido. Pero me sentía cómoda al hablar del asunto con alguien, más si era Lucy. Ella era comprensiva, daba buenos consejos y siempre se preocupaba por uno, aunque era un poco irresponsable en su trabajo por juntarse con Natsu y llegar tarde.

— A veces pienso que ese tipo te ha enamorado, todo el día piensas en él.

— ¡Pa pa para nada! —¿Por qué me puse tan nerviosa que hasta tartamudee?

Lucy me sonrió con ternura.

— Erza… sabes que no ganas nada ocultando tus sentimientos. No tengas miedo. A veces pienso como si tuvieras puesta una armadura y no dejaras que ningún sentimiento la traspasé. —Tal vez por esto me gustaba hablar con ella. Ella sabía mucho de esto, más que yo.

— Lucy, tu más que nadie sabe que sin esa "armadura" como tú la llamas me hubiera desplomado hace mucho tiempo. —Le sonreí de lado y nostálgicamente.

— Eso lo sé. ¿Pero sabes? Pienso que con Gerard deberías no se… dejarla a un lado. Quien sabe, tal vez él sea…

— No lo eh visto Lucy, no sé nada de él, a veces pienso que se lo trago la tierra. Solo me estoy ilusionando yo misma. ¿Debería dejar de hacerlo, no crees? —Pregunté algo pensativa. No quería, aunque me contradijera demasiado me gustaba pensar en aquel día con Gerard.

— Nunca pierdas las esperanzas de verlo —Me sonrío le sonreí de vuelta.

Después de aquella platica, Lucy se retiró de mi oficina. Tenía un buen puesto, mi propia oficina. Estar en esta oficina me recordaba a Gerard, gracias a él la conseguí, bueno si él no me hubiera ofrecido su sombrilla aquel día mis documentos se habrían empapado por completo y no hubiera tenido un ascenso.

_¡Maldito Gerard te ordeno que salgas de mis pensamientos ahora! _

No podía ser posible que esté hombre cada cuando puede se meta en mis pensamientos.

_Claro Erza, él tiene la culpa. _Pensé irónicamente. Era tonto echarle la culpa a él. Y aunque yo misma pensaba que era tonto, sonreía.

— Erza, ¿me permites pasar? —Una voz masculina que yo conocía a la perfección se hizo presente al otro lado de la puerta.

— Um, claro.

En pocos segundo un hombre alto, musculoso, de cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo color entro a mi oficina. Sonreí con simpleza al verlo.

— Hola Simon —Lo salude. Me pare de mi silla y me acerque a él. En unos instante fui rodeada por sus grandes brazos, a veces pensaba que podía romperme si hacía mucha fuerza.

Me separe incomoda de él.

— ¿Cómo has estado Erza? Ya casi no te veo tanto en el trabajo y eso que trabajamos en el mismo lugar. Solo te la pasas en tu oficina y te vas a tu casa. Deberías de salir, has estado muy anti-social últimamente —Solté una pequeña risita. Eso era algo cierto, pero me daba un poco de gracia que él me lo digiera, él también era un anti-social.

— Mira quién habla —Dije. Rió nervioso.

— ¿Qué tal si salimos está noche? —Lo mire, la verdad sería algo incómodo salir solo nosotros dos. Lucy me ha metido en la cabeza que Simon me ve de una forma que no es amistad. Y eso bueno… me incomoda un poco ahora.

— No lose Simon…

— Vamos, es viernes. Además, hay un nuevo bar. Irán unos amigos más, te agradaran.

Eso ponía la situación más fácil. No iba a estar a sola con Simon. Además, creo que la idea de salir un poco me agradaba, podía ponerme aquel vestido negro que compre la semana pasada. Ahora que lo pienso, si tenía mucho tiempo de no salir con amigos y creo que está salida será agradable, me olvidare un poco de todo.

Le sonreí.- Está bien.

.

Me sorprendió lo rápido que se pasó el día. Demasiado para mi gusto. Aunque acepté la invitación de Simon, la verdad se me habían quitado las ganas de ir cuando me di cuenta que él se había ilusionado y esto lo tomo como _"una cita." _Me maldije, una, dos, tres, cuatro… muchas veces por ilusionar a un hombre que valía mucho, pero no podía corresponderle. No podía.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, debía ser Simon.

No tarde nada en llegar en la puerta y abrirle. Lucía con una blusa de botones gris y un pantalón de vestir negro.

— Que hermosa te vez Erza —Me sonrió amablemente. Yo tenía puesto el vestido negro que compre la semana pasada que fui de compras con Lucy. Mi cabello me lo arregle como siempre, suelto.

— Gracias, tú también te vez bien Simon —Le agradecí segura. Aunque esto incomodara, pero al final de cuentas era mi amigo.

Conocía a Simon desde hace dos años, trabaja en el mismo lugar que yo, siempre nos la pasábamos juntos en hora de trabajo, pero desde que me ascendieron de puesto ya no nos vemos muy seguido. Me enteré que estaba enamorado de mi hace como 4 meses atrás, eso me incomodó e hizo que viera rara nuestra relación. Pero claro, tuvieron que decirme para darme cuenta, no prestaba mucha atención al asunto, y bueno Simon de todas formas no hacía nada, a veces en la mente le agradecía aquel comportamiento, que no se atreviera a confesar sus sentimientos, no me gustaría lastimarlo y me sentiría de lo peor. Porque él era bueno, se merecía a alguien que le quisiera y no a alguien que tiene miedo a querer.

Si, era una cobarde. Yo antes no era de esta forma, pero la vida te va cambiando y a veces no te das cuenta. No te das cuenta cuando te vas cerrando poco a poco para no ser tan frágil con los demás, como te aíslas, como finges estar bien pero por dentro tienes todo hecho pedazos y de esos pedazos causan más heridas.

_Basta Erza. _Me di cuenta que solo me torturaba. Vine aquí para distraerme ¿Por qué pienso en aquello? Siento que soy masoquista. _O tal vez, lo sea… _

El bar, _Blue Pegasus_ como dijo Simon, era nuevo. Estaba bastante bien, tenía buen ambiente con una música algo tranquila pero los clientes podían cambiarla si ellos gustaban, pero estaba bien así y parecía que a todos les agradaba. Tenía la barra de bebidas con la plataforma de madera y distintas formas de vasos de cristal, había distintos tipo de bebidas alcohólicas. Las sillas parecían cómodas, eran de madera y el cojín color chocolate. Había muchas mesitas de madera y sillones de piel color caoba.

Para ser nuevo el _Blue Pegasus _había mucha gente. ¡No podía creer que este lugar ya se esté haciendo famoso en tan poco tiempo!

— ¿Dónde se supone que encontraremos a tus amigos si hay mucha gente? —Le pregunté alzando un poco la voz y mirando un poco asía arriba, él era un poco alto que yo. El busco con la mirada y parece que no encontró nada.

Avanzamos un poco, y solo encontramos; personas, personas y más personas. Nos detuvimos en una mesa vacía, nos sentamos en las sillas. ¡Eran cómodas!

Mientras esperábamos a los amigos de Simon, él me estaba contando lo que había hecho últimamente, pasatiempos, contando algunos chistes para hacerme reír porque la verdad tenía una cara de pocos amigos, no sabía porque me aguantaba tanto.

No evite sentirme incomoda. Me sentía que no encajaba, no encajaba en esté lugar, con Simon. ¿Por qué vine si todo el tiempo me eh evitado tener contacto de este tipo con los demás? ¿Por qué pensé que esto sería diferente?

Tenía que fingir sonrisas, risas. Fingir que estaba bien con Simon, que su compañía me hacía bien, que él me hacía bien. No podía arruinar la noche aunque yo sea la más falsa del mundo. Él se veía feliz, hablando, estando conmigo.

— Ahora vuelvo Erza —Me aseguro con una sonrisa.

Suspire. Pegué mi cabeza a la mesa de madera y volví a suspirar relajándome.

Quería irme…

_¡No, no puedo irme!_

No le puedo hacer esto a Simon, no me lo perdonaría, yo no sería capaz, era mi amigo. Tal vez las cosas mejoren. Si, piensa en eso Erza.

— Lo sentimos, Simon, pero había demasiado tráfico —Se disculpaba una chica. ¿Ya llegaron los amigos de Simon? Esto era perfecto.

Levante la vista para verlos y saludarlos. Y en ese instante… lo vi.

Entonces, todo se detuvo. Mi corazón palpito de emoción y de nervios.

_Boomp, boomp, boomp._

Como de pequeños tambores se trataba. Mis ojos fueron directo a los suyos, sus orbes esmeralda estaban completamente asombrados, yo estaba emocionada. _Él_ era real, no era un sueño; Gerard era real. Y aquí lo tenía, en frente de mí, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Tan simple y cómodo. Con una camisa blanca, unos jeans azulados y un saco negro.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

¿Acaso él era… amigo de Simon?

¿De dónde se conocían?

Me levante tontamente de mi asiento. Y me acerque a él.

— ¡Gerard! —Lo abracé.

No sé porque lo hice. No sé porque mi cuerpo reacciono de esa manera al verlo. Me sentía avergonzada, muy avergonzada que mis mejillas no tardaron en ponerse color carmesí.

Me separe de él al darme cuenta que Simon, y sus tres amigos más nos miraron sorprendidos. Gerard simplemente soltó una risa ligera. Parecía muy despreocupado.

— Erza —Me llamo por mi nombre, lo mire. Y me abrazó.

_Boomp, boomp, boomp._

_¡Calla corazón! _

Le ordene en vano. Mi corazón seguía latiendo. Latiendo de una manera que ya había olvidado, había olvidado como se siente, como se siente que pienses que todos los demás lo pueden escuchar. Me sentía a gusto en los brazos de Gerard, su fragancia me llenó por completo.

— Parece que ya se conocen —Carraspeo Simon algo molesto.

Nos separamos, ahora presentía que estaba completamente roja.

— Si, ya nos conocíamos —Afirmo Gerard tranquilo.

— ¡Que lindos se veían! —Exclamo la chica que venía con los demás, su aspecto era algo gatuno, además que portaba unas orejas de gato, que extraña, pero parecía agradable.- Mi nombre es Miliana.

— Mucho gusto, soy Erza —Me sonrió.

— Erza suena tan _dandy_ —Dijo otro amigo de Simon, esté tenía la cabeza un poco cuadrada y vestía con un traje azul con una corbata roja y un sombrero.- Yo me llamo Wally Buchanan, es un placer.

— Y yo soy Sho. ¡Un gusto Erza! —Esté ultimo parecía muy agradable y se veía muy amable. Era moreno, y ¿cabello güero? Tenía una blusa blanca con un chaleco azul marino y unos pantalones de vestir negro.

Les sonreí amistosamente a ambos.

Después de la presentación nos sentamos en la mesa donde anteriormente estábamos yo y Simon. Miliana se sentó a mi lado izquierdo, era alguien muy cariñosa, le tomaría afecto rápidamente. Simon estaba al otro lado mío, estaba algo callado desde que llegaron sus amigos, estaba siendo muy reservado. Gerard, él estaba en frente de mí. Sho al lado de Gerard y Wally de Miliana.

Sho termino de decir una pequeña anécdota graciosa acerca de su trabajo y nos reímos.

Mis ojos hicieron contacto con los de Gerard, me sonrió. Yo trate de sonreírle, estaba tan nerviosa que creo que mi sonrisa salió completamente torcida ya que él soltó una risa, lo fulmine con la mirada. Con sus ojos me señalo la barra de bebidas.

¿Quería estar a solas conmigo?

Yo también quería. ¡Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle!

Gerard se levantó de su asiento.

— ¿A dónde vas Gerard? —Demando Simon.

¿Por qué Simon se comportaba de esa forma? Me sentía frustrada.

— Voy a la barra de bebidas con Erza, tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas — ¡Con que simpleza lo decía!

— ¿No lo pueden hablar aquí? —Volvió a preguntar Simon.

Esto se está poniendo muy molesto. —Simon, a mí me encantaría hablar a solas con Gerard.

— Si, deja que Er y Gerard hablen —Apoyo Miliana abreviando mi nombre, era extraño, no era tan largo. Simon suspiro, parecía más molesto.

No me importo, solo seguí a Gerard.

Me senté en una de las sillas, estas estaban un poco altas.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo has estado…? —Cerré mi mano haciéndola un puño, y lo golpee en la cabeza no tan fuerte.

No sé cómo diablos me atreví a golpearlo, pero se lo merecía.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Demando con su mano en donde lo golpee.

— ¿Por qué te desapareces así de pronto? ¡Estaba preocupada! ¡Me imagine que te trago la tierra! —Conteste algo molesta.

— ¡Lo siento! Ese día me despidieron de mi trabajo. No lose, llegue tarde y otra vez completamente empapado, ¿Qué querías? —Me dijo. Me avergoncé.

— ¡Lo siento! Ha sido mi culpa —Me mordí el labio inferior. ¡Lo había golpeado!- Lo siento también por el golpe, si quieres, puedes golpearme. —Dije tratando de no sentirme tan culpable.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Me miro sorprendido— No te golpeare, nunca lo haría Erza y no te andes ofreciendo a que te golpeen. —Me tomo de los hombros agitándome un poco.

— ¡Basta! No me agites —Le dije un poco molesta.

— ¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó avergonzado.

Nos miramos a los ojos y nos empezamos a reír.

No podía creer que solo nos estemos disculpando desde que llegamos a la barra de bebidas. Tampoco me di cuenta de la poca discreción que usaban las personas para vernos.

— Entonces… —Gerard se quedó pensativo— ¿Estabas preocupada por mí?

Mis mejillas ardieron. Y afirme con la cabeza.

— Pensé que no eras real aquella vez que hablamos —Sonreí con nostalgia.

— ¿Has estado triste? —Preguntó repentinamente tomándome por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué?

— Tus ojos, se ven… cansados, tristes. ¿Es por mí? —Se veía preocupado.

¿Era por él?

Había pensado mucho en él últimamente.

¿Por qué me engañaba?

Claramente si era por él.

¿Debía decirle?

¿Y si me lastimaba?

Quise ignorar su pregunta mirando hacia el frente, observando las distintas bebidas. Pero sentía su mirada en mí, estaba preocupado, yo lo preocupaba también. ¿Por qué no se lo decía y ya?

_Debería decirle que sí, que ha sido por él. _

— Claro que no, el trabajo… el trabajo me tiene muy cansada. —Y mentí sabiendo que él nunca sospechara.

— A mí me dicen siempre que nunca se mentir. Y creo que tú tampoco lo haces muy bien, es más, creo que tú eres de esas personas que no suelen mentir —Lo mire sorprendida.

¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

¿Cómo lo hacía?

Me abrumaba como se percataba de las cosas. Pero me ponía ¿feliz? De que alguien se dé cuenta como en verdad estoy.

Me sonrió cálidamente.

— Lo siento por hacerte sufrir. No era mi intención desaparecer así como así.

— No tienes que disculparte, no debemos depender de alguien… —Le dije.

Si dependías de alguien era muy duro cuando esa persona se alejara, porque te deja sin armadura y te quedas completamente expuesta.

— Es mejor que me valla —Me levante de mi asiento. Él se sobresaltó e hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó.

— Es tarde. Estoy demasiada cansada —Mentí.

— Te acompaño. —Se ofreció.

— No gracias, no te molestes —Dije cortante.

— Erza…

Y me aleje de él.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

Él no me haría daño.

¿Por qué tenía miedo?

… Y la respuesta vino cuando no me quería alejar de él, porque estaba haciendo un esfuerzo en irme. Porque en sus brazos encontré calma, y eso me asustaba. Tenía miedo Gerard Fernandes, miedo de enamorarme de ti.

Sonreí mientras caminaba a pasos lentos a la salida. Me maldecía yo misma por irme así de pronto, así después de que mucho tiempo quería verlo, pero era lo mejor Gerard. Lo que no te dije cuando te conocí, es que _yo estaba encantada de conocerte. _

Y lo sigo estando.

Pero tenía miedo…

Miedo a que salgamos lastimaros ambos.

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**Tenemos a una Erza con miedo a querer. Después eso pasara :3**

**Y bueno, quería hacer el reencuentro como en el anime cuando Erza conoció a Gerard por primera vez, con todos los de la Torre del Cielo. **

**Gracias por sus reviews(: Según yo se los conteste, pero no entiendo FF D: xD!**

**Saludos! :)**


	3. Starligth

_**¡Hello! .3.**_

_**Lo siento demasiado por tardar en hacer esté capitulo. La verdad ahora si espero no tardarme en actualizar. **_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son del gran Hiro Mashima yo solo creo la trama.**_

_**Disculpen el OCC.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Starligth**_

Observe como de pronto se levantó de la silla. Me levante por inercia y angustia. ¿Ya se iba? No quería.

Fue tan cortante.

¿Acaso se molestó conmigo?

No losé.

Su silueta ya estaba por desaparecer, ella estaba tan cercas de la salida. Yo como imbécil seguía en la barra de bebidas.

_¡No dejes que se valla!_

Me pedía, me gritaba, me exigía algo dentro de mí que no dejara que se fuera.

Fui tras ella como si mi vida dependiera de ella. Estaba preocupado por ella. Soy un imbécil, no puedo creer que no haya hecho nada para volverla a ver todos estos tres meses. Un gran imbécil, darse cuenta que alguien tan amable estaba preocupada por mí y yo sin hacer nada.

Es impresionante como hay tantas personas alrededor tuyo, más tu solo piensa en una persona, solo sigues a una persona… solo te importa una persona. Mientras que las demás solo son nada comparado con ella.

Podía observar ya la salida, no falta mucho. No la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente después de mucho tiempo sin verla.

_Tanto tiempo…_

Tres meses sin saber de mi pelirroja, de la cual estoy estúpidamente enamorado. Había pasado todo este tiempo soñando en poder verla, hablar nuevamente y perder la noción del tiempo juntos. Pero nada.

El asunto de mi despido, buscar un nuevo trabajo, mi horario no me permitía verla.

Pero aquello nunca me prohibió pensar en ella.

Diablos que todos estos últimos días ella ah estado muy presente en mi cabeza, rondando como si le encantara verme distraído y con una sonrisa de enamorado o ¿de idiota?

¡Que importaba!

Me gustaba pensar en ella, en su sonrisa, sus mejillas cuando se apena, su mirada seria y profesional.

Salí de mi pequeña burbuja personal. Me di cuenta que ya faltaba poco para que llegar a la puerta de salida.

— ¿A dónde vas Gerard? —La voz de mi amigo Simon hizo que me detuviera en seco. ¡Diablos! Justamente tenía que ser él, él que no dejaba de lanzarme miradas fulminantes cuando estoy o veo a Erza.

— Saldré un poco a tomar aire fresco.

— Genial. Te acompaño.

¿¡Qué!?

— Me encantaría un poco de privacidad, en serio. —Dije. Salí del bar con un maldito mal humor que me invadió en segundos.

— Siempre es bueno un poco de compañía. —Me siguió.

¿¡Qué le pasaba!?

Me senté en una pequeña banca que se encontraba en frente de Blue Pegasus, mire a mis lados esperanzado a ver a Erza. Simon, se sentó al lado mío.

— Y… ¿De donde conoces a Erza? —Pregunto, tratando de hacer aquella pregunta "casual".

— Nos conocimos un día por casualidad, ciertas circunstancias hicieron que habláramos. —Si, no le iba a contar toda la historia.

— Parece que se tienen confianza —Me dijo con un hilo de voz.

— Supongo. —Finalice de decir, lo cierto era que Erza no quería depender de nadie, tal vez por eso se fue de repente.

Otra cosa que parecía muy obvia es que Simon no iba a dejarme solo, tal vez porque pensara que iré tras Erza. _Algo que tenía razón._

Miliana, Sho y Wally salieron del bar preguntándose el por que no estábamos con ellos.

— ¿Er, se ha ido? ¡¿Por qué?! —Preguntó la chica gatuna algo triste.

— Estaba cansada. —Respondí algo aburrido por la situación de no poder librarme de Simon.

— Erza parece una persona muy amable —Comentó Sho para todos, frase que era muy cierta.

— Es mejor que nos vallamos también. —Nos dijo Simon.

Caminamos, ya que el Blue Pegasus quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de nuestras casas. Me preguntaba si Erza podía seguir por aquí o ya llego a su casa, me gustaría encontrármela pero también quería que ya estuviera en su casa, ya era tarde de todos modos, sería algo peligroso para ella sola.

Miliana apresuró el paso y se situó en frente de nosotros, caminando de espaldas con cuidado.

— Creo que Gerard y Erza formarían una bonita pareja ¿no lo creen? —Me miro de una forma picarona, solo sonreí a medias algo avergonzado por aquel planteamiento.

Simon refunfuño.

— Valla, ¿es mi imaginación o Simon está algo celoso? —Interrogó Sho.

— Dos hombres pelearse por una mujer, eso suena tan _dandy _—Dijo Wally, desde que lo conocí suele agregar ese "dandy" que significa "genial" aunque él suele decirlo de esa forma.

— ¡Suena tan romántico! —Continuó Miliana emocionada.

— Basta, suena ridículo, Erza no se fijaría en Gerard de esa forma, se conocen poco —Simon apago aquella emoción en los ojos de Miliana, su forma de decirlo sonó muy molesta, en verdad se lo debió de tomar mal.

— ¿Y se fijaría en ti? —Le pregunté tranquilo. No quería comenzar una pelea con él, pero su forma de expresar sus celos es muy notoria, además… ¿No se fijaría en mí? ¿Por qué no lo haría? ¿Se fijaría en Simon? Parecía mucho más agradarle mi compañía que la de él.

— La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, no se fijaría en personas irresponsables como tú. —Valla creo que no fue buena idea contarle de mi despido, no pensé que lo tomaría de mala forma y tendría una pésima imagen de mí.

— No fue mi culpa que me despidieran —Empezaba a perder mi gran paciencia que tenía.

Simon iba agregar algo a esta "tranquila" conversación, pero de repente un grito femenino se escucho a unas cuantas cuadras de donde nos encontrábamos y en seguida otro grito de auxilio.

Y un miedo inundo todo mi cuerpo y pensamientos.

No lo pensé, corrí a dirección de aquel grito. Los demás me gritaron que a donde iba. Escuche sus pisadas que me seguían.

¿Acaso será…?

No puede ser ella, ella se fue hace tiempo, ella debe de estar ya en su casa, ella no es tan desafortunada. Ella no… por favor, Erza no.

Ya casi llegaba y se escucho un fuerte sonido; un disparó. Más no gritos.

Que silencio…

¡Jodido silencio!

Recordé lo hermosa que se veía hoy con su vestido negro, aquel cabello escarlata suelto que tanto me gustaba, sus ojos, sus sonrojos. La pequeña platica que tuvimos confesando que estaba preocupada por mí. Por Dios, daría todo por estar en ese momento de nuevo. Sabiendo que ella estaba bien, que estaba conmigo, porque me encantaba estar con Erza y saber mas de ella.

Porque el día en que ella cruzo mi vida fue tan rápido y deslumbrante. Como la luz de una estrella nueva en una noche triste con miles de estrellas que no aluzan tanto. Porque habían tantas personas alrededor mío, pero ella era única. Ella tenía su forma personal de sobresalir entre tantas personas en poco tiempo. Erza era mi estrella que brillaba en mi noche.

Erza era mi luz, y no quería que se apagara.

Y ahora, la deseaba tanto a _mi_ lado, en mis brazos, a salvo.

— ¡Gerard no tan rápido! —Grito Miliana agitada. No me iba a detener, no iba hacerlo hasta saber que la persona que pedía auxilio no era Erza.

Doble la esquina de la cuadra y mi corazón empezó a latir de la forma que comúnmente lo hace. Mi mirada se relajo y sentí como el diablo me devolvía mi alma… metafóricamente hablando claro.

Erza estaba bien, eso hizo que la preocupación se fuera completamente de mí, ella estaba hablando con dos chicas que estaban asustadas, una estaba herida, y bueno al lado de ellas estaba un señor completamente noqueado.

¿Acaso Erza…? ¿Las había salvado?

Me acerque a ella con pasos perezosos, ella estaba bien después de todo. No noto mi presencia a pesar de que estaba muy cercas. Erza seguía hablando con tal vez, las afectadas de un posible robo, parece que la herida de una de ellas no era tan grave pero de todas formas hablarían a los paramédicos y la policía.

— Erza… —Susurré su nombre.

Se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre y se dio la vuelta algo cohibida por encontrarme aquí.

— ¡Gerard! ¿Qué haces…?

La abrace.

Me aferre a ella como un niño pequeño. No quería que aquellos pensamientos que tuve antes de perderla se hicieran de nuevo presentes. Me di cuenta que era casi media cabeza mas alto que ella, que su cabello _olía_ muy bien y… estar a su lado me hacia sumamente feliz.

Erza, tontamente me abrazo, tal vez porque no esperaba este tipo de afecto de mi parte.

— Tonta… me hiciste pasar un mal rato. —Susurré en su oído. La mire y ella también lo hacía, tenía una sonrisa difícil de descifrar, ¿ternura acaso?

— Tonto.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunte.

— Por preocuparte tanto —Me sonrió de una manera calidad y se aferro a mí. Me hundí en el abrazo descanso mi cabeza en su hombro.

— ¡Erza! —Se escuchaban a lo lejos las voces de nuestros amigos y el abrazo se desborono por completo.

— ¿Qué hacen por aquí? —Preguntó mirándome ya que antes no la deje terminar.

— Bueno, escuchamos un grito y…

— Y Gerard fue el primero en ir a ver quien era, ¡tenía miedo que fueras tu Er!

Vamos que me encantaría que Miliana cerrada su boca tan siquiera por una vez, está noche si que ah causado algo de problemas.

Erza me miro curiosa. Sé que debe de tener muchas preguntas en estos momentos. Voltee la mirada algo avergonzado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Erza? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —Interrogó Simon con el tono de voz de preocupación.

— Me encuentro bien, siento que se hallan preocupado —Dice con un tono de culpa— Y lo que sucedió fue que iba camino a mi casa, me detuve porque este hombre iba a asaltar a estas chicas, entonces intervine.

Decía todo aquello de lo más tranquila, en verdad me había hecho pasar un gran susto y estaba como si nada. Valla… parece que Erza es realmente fuerte física y mentalmente.

Me aleje de todo ese asunto, me senté en una banca que se encontraba cercas donde ocurrió el casi robo. Simon y los demás no dejaban en paz a Erza, aun sabiendo que estaba bien seguían con ella. No tardo en llegar la policía y los paramédicos. No era tan grave después de todo.

Erza les conto lo que paso a la policía antes de arrestar al hombre.

Me quede pensativo. Hace un momento pensé que la perdería, que se alejaría de mí a pesar que yo no era nada en su vida.

¿Y si Simon tenía razón? ¿Si Erza nunca se fijaría en mí? ¿Entonces que era yo para ella?

_Tal vez no era nada._ Pensar en todo esto me daban ganas de irme, de dejar todo, de dejar a Erza con Simon, de no luchar, de ignorar mi felicidad que me llamaba a gritos que no la dejara.

— Hey —Dice Erza sentándose al lado mío sin que me diera cuenta. Estaba demasiado distraído.

— Hey, hola —Susurro para los dos.- ¿No deberías de estar allá? —Señale con la mirada la multitud de personas que se había generado por el casi robo, la policía, los paramédicos y aquel color de rojo y azul que generaba el ambiente gracias a las sirenas de las patrullas.

— Creo que Miliana controla muy bien el asunto, dice una mejor versión que yo —Soltó una pequeña risa. _La más tierna que le eh escuchado…_

Nos quedamos en silenció. Observando todo aquel alboroto.

— Cuando se escucho aquel disparó, no se… creí que podría perderte —Confesé. Tenía la mirada por los suelos, observando mis manos que estaban entrelazadas entre sí.

Se quedo en silenció.

— Ocho años de mi vida los había pasado con Rob, yo solía decirle "Abuelo Rob". Yo no era en realidad su nieta, no nos unía aquel lazo de sangre, pero él me quería como si fuera parte de su familia. Él era mi padre, madre, hermano, amigo, abuelo, él era mi todo. Un día como cualquiera desperté y él no lo hizo. Me sentí sola, la más sola del mundo, me tuve que valer por mi misma trabajando y estudiando. Tuve que enfrentarme al mundo, el miedo era mi enemigo, tenía que ser fuerte y seguir adelante. Lo de hoy no fue nada.

Sonrió nostálgicamente.

— Tengo unos grandes amigos, ellos me dan fortaleza para seguir adelante y por ellos no tengo miedo ni me siento sola. —Nuestros ojos hicieron contacto y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa— Gracias Gerard.

— ¿Por?

— Por preocuparte de la manera que lo haces —Se sonrojo y empezó a balbucear— T-u bu-bueno me… —Guardó un gran silencio y suspiro— Eres un gran amigo.

Una gran desilusión calló sobre mí, y podía asegurar que ella también se desilusionaba de sus palabras.

— ¿No estas cansada?

— Un poco.

— Te acompaño a casa —Me levante— Y está vez, no te estoy preguntando —Sonreí de lado, ella bufo.

— Espera, debemos de despedirnos —Dice Erza con algo de reproche. Solté una risa.- ¿De que te ríes? —Demande saber.

— Bueno, cuando te fuiste del bar no te despediste de nadie —Un gran rubor apareció en sus mejillas.- ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?

— En el bar tenía algo de prisa, había demasiado ruido y apuesto que si me despedía se iban a preocupar y me iban acompañar —Buen punto— Y la diferencia… es que ahora tú estas conmigo.

— Qué buena diferencia.

— Presumido.

Y nos reímos.

— ¿Ya te vas Erza? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? —Preguntó el Simon.

— No gracias Simon, Gerard me acompañara —Dice Erza. Simon me miro y frunció el ceño. En estos momentos tal vez estará pensado: No lo vuelvo a invitar. Él la abrazo en forma de despedida, verlos es como pensar que Simon la destrozara, valla que era musculoso y Erza muy frágil si lo ves de esa forma.

— _Súper fuerte _cuídate, ¡tenemos que salir más! —Miliana siempre de buen humor.

— Cuídate Erza, o mejor dicho cuida a Gerard, porque nos demostraste que tu te puedes cuidar sola. —Rieron por el comentario de Sho a excepción mía.

— Nos veremos Erza. —Y así el ultimo en despedirse fue Wally.

.

En menos de treinta minutos nos encontrábamos en frente del departamento de Erza. No era tan grande pero tampoco tan pequeño. Era simplemente lo necesario.

— ¿Por qué no pasas? ¡Vamos! —Dice entusiasmada.

— ¿En serio? Ya es tarde y se vería algo mal.

— No seas mal pensado y pasa.

— Esta bien —Evite que Erza viera mi cara de vergüenza por poner aquel comentario.

Su departamento era en verdad acogedor, las paredes de color blanco y en medio con una línea roja escarlata. La sala tenía lo normal, muebles de color caoba, una mesita de vidrió en medio, un pequeño televisor.

— Ponte cómodo, iré a preparar algo de café. —Asentí con la mirada, observándola como se dirigía a la cocina.

Me acerque a un pequeño mueble donde había algunas medallas y distintos trofeos.

Esgrima, baile, atletismo, triatlón… _O le gustan mucho los deportes o competir. _

Me llamarón la atención unas fotos que estaban arriba del mueble. Estaba Erza con una sonrisa de labios, su mirada seria estaba presente, pero eso no significaba que no disfrutara el momento, al lado izquierdo de ella se encontraba una chica rubia que estaba abrazada amistosamente con un chico de cabello color rosa, esté tenía el pulgar señalando a la cámara con una enorme sonrisa y al lado derecho de Erza se encontraba un azabache con los brazos cruzados e igualmente con la sonrisa de labios.

¿Ellos serán aquellos amigos que Erza me hablo?

Sonreí. Parecían agradables.

Erza me invitó al comedor, venía con un plato de pastel de fresas.

— Erza Scarlet en verdad eres una adicta al pastel —Dije con una sonrisa.

— Suelen decirme —Contesto con una sonrisa de lado. Se quedo un poco pensativa.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No es nada, simplemente me sorprende que aun recuerdes mi nombre completo, eso es todo. —Me sonrío.

— Es fácil de recordar… es por es color de tu cabello, _escarlata, _nunca lo olvidaría. —Le sonreí.

Ella se tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo observo con una sonrisa, levanto su mirada y se dio cuenta que la observaba, un rubor amenazó su cara. Reí.

— Deberías dejar de reírte y ayudarme con las tazas.

Fui hacia ella.

— Dame el pastel, tú ve por las tazas.

Me miro con el ceño fruncido. —Está bien.

Al momento de entregarme el pastel, Erza tropezó al caminar.

Sonó fuertemente cuando el plato de vidrio se rompió haciendo un poco de _eco _en el silencio. De un segundo a otro nos encontrábamos en el suelo, ella arriba de mí, con el pequeño detalle que estábamos completamente embarrados con el betún de aquel postre. Erza levanto la mirada para encontrarse con mi ojos, sentía su respiración más cercana de lo usual al igual que su rostro. _¿Tan hermosa es?_

Restos de betún esparcidos en su rostro, levante mi mano y con delicadeza los limpie, ella hizo lo mismo conmigo. Sus mejillas tenían ese color carmesí que salía a flote cuando estaba avergonzada, tal vez, yo estaba igual.

— Gerard… —Sus ojos empezaron a aguadarse amenazando en cualquier instante en derramar lágrimas— … Mi pastel.

Bajo su rostro, escondiéndose en mi pecho, sollozando.

_¡¿Qué?! ¿Lloraba por un pastel?... Infantilmente tierna._

— Eh, tra-tranquila Erza, deja de llorar, es solo un pastel.

— No era solo un pastel, era un pastel de fresas, el doble de fresas. Y… —Dejo de sollozar— Lo iba a compartir contigo, nuestro primer pastel.

_¿Nuestro primer pastel?_

Erza Scarlet, si me preguntaran el porque me enamore de ella, les contestaría: Porque es la persona más amable, fuerte y especial que eh conocido. Y porque hacía cualquier actividad especial.

* * *

_**Oshu, ¿Qué les pareció? Quise hacer el capitulo un poco más "feliz" por haci decirlo, también un gran acercamiento entre Gerard y Erza, ¿ah que es romántico que te caigas y te embarres de pastel con la persona que te gusta? :3 Por cierto, en este capitulo me inspire por la canción de "Starligth de Muse" Muy buena la canción. :)**_

_**Bueno gracias por sus comentarios! Se los agradezco de corazón. **_

_**Saludos~**_


	4. Pastel de Fresas

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son del gran Hiro Mashima yo solo creo la trama y amo a está pareja.**_

_**Disculpen el OCC.**_

* * *

_**Pastel de Fresas.**_

_Sus ojos estaban unidos al ver la reacción del otro. Estaban demasiado cercas, podían sentir sus respiraciones chocar la una contra la otra. Ambos disfrutaban aquel momento a solas, ninguno se atrevía hablar por miedo a que toda esta magia terminaba. Sus manos hablaban por los dos, el joven de aquel tatuaje extraño acaricio con suma delicadeza una de las mejillas de la chica haciendo aquel roce el mas tierno para la chica._

— _Te quiero —Salió de los labios de la pelirroja aquellas palabras que hicieron sonreír abiertamente al joven. _

— _Yo te prometo no hacerte nunca daño —Juro ante todo. Ante ella, ante él mismo, en aquel apartamento. _

_Siguió aquel silencio entre ambos. _

— _Tú, ¿te aprovecharías del amor que estoy dispuesta a darte? —Preguntó la joven de cabellos escarlatas con algo de temor en la respuesta. _

— _No —Aseguro mirándola a los ojos. _

— _Entonces… ¿puedo quererte? _

— _Me encantaría._

— _¿Y si me lastimas? _

— _Me mataría. _

_Y entonces, con esas palabras la Scarlet estaba segura que con él no iba a ver sufrimiento y ella sorpresivamente quién dio el primer paso en esta futura relación acercándose a los labios del Fernandes con el fin de sellar aquel momento con un beso_.

.

— ¡Luuuuuuuuuuuucy!

— ¿Qué sucede Erza? —Preguntó mi amiga la rubia un poco desconcentrada y algo temerosa por tal vez mi cara.

Mirajane solía decirme que tenía un temperamento que debía cuidar con mis amigos, ya que a veces los espantaba con mis cambios de humor, según comentarios de ciertas personas que cuyos nombres no me quiere decir por miedo a que los trate mal cuando según yo me disculpaba ellos creen que los estoy amenazando a muerte.

— ¿No te gusto como redacte lo sucedido entre tú y Gerard?

— ¡Creo que lo hiciste de una manera muy estupenda Lucy! Me encanto la parte donde aparecen los zombis. —Mirajane sonrío de una manera simpática al decir esto, me pregunto si en verdad leyó lo que escribió Lucy o se fue a un relato de terror.

— No es que no me guste, di-digo, pero eso no paso.

— ¿En serio escribí algo sobre zombis? —Se interrogó Lucy a si misma.

Tal vez contarles a Lucy y Mira lo que ocurrió aquel viernes en la noche no fue una buena idea. Lucy se emociono ante tal explicación y lo primero que hizo fue escribir algo que según-ella-debió-de-pasar. Lo cierto era que… si me hubiera gustado que pasara eso.

— Erza, entonces, ¿si te gusta ese tal Gerard? ¡Tenemos que conocerlo! —Dice Mira muy emocionada ante tal idea.

— N-o n-o me gus-gusta.

Detestaba ponerme tan nerviosa cuando hablaban de él y de mí.

— Pero si Lucy escribió lo que ocurrió, y dice que se declararon amor.

— ¡Eso no paso! —Dije alzando la voz.

— Pero Erza, admite que esta mejor esta versión a la verdadera. —Dice Lucy cruzándose de brazos.

— Y, ¿cuál es la verdadera? —Pregunto Mira, Lucy guardo silencio y yo empecé a reír nerviosamente.

La verdadera historia de lo ocurrido es un caos.

**Gerard POV**

Ultear tenía una mirada seria, pero de un momento a otro tuvo que contener una risa. Bufe algo molesto.

— ¡Gerard! —Y de repente no pudo contener la risa y soltó todo en una gran carcajada.

— Por eso no te quería contar nada. —Me maldije una y otra vez. Sabía perfectamente que si le contaba algo realmente estúpido que haga se burlaría Ultear.

— Ya, ya. No te moleste Gerard. Pero admite que fue algo muy estúpido –Volvió a reírse. Puse los ojos en blanco.

— La verdad… fue algo muy desafortunado. Lo admito.

— Y estúpido…

— Si, y estúpido. —Tenía que admitirlo si no, seguiría insistiendo hasta que yo mismo lo digiera.

— ¡Es que en serio! —Tomo un gran bocado de aire para relajarse y no caer entre las risas— Creí que ese moretón que tienes en la mejilla te lo habías echo en una pelea callejera o un accidente de auto.

¿Por qué no le dije a Ultear que me lo hice en una pelea? Así, lo olvidaría muy pronto.

Lo cierto era que aquel color morado que ahora tenía una parte de mi mejilla no se debía a una pelea, o mucho menos un accidente de auto, accidente… bueno, tal vez eso si.

— Cuéntame de nuevo que es lo que ocurrió. —Me pidió con mucho interés y con una pequeña sonrisilla.

— No te lo diré de nuevo, suficiente fue las carcajadas que diste ahorita.

Ambos suspiramos.

Ese viernes hubiera sido el más perfecto con ella si; Erza no se hubiera tropezado con un pastel en manos, si el pastel no nos hubiera embarrado por completo y también el suelo. Si Erza no tuviera esa maña de ponerse extremadamente nerviosa al darse cuenta de la cercanía que teníamos no se hubiera levantado rápidamente y torpemente, si yo no me hubiera resbalado con el betún disperso en el suelo, si ese pequeño mueble de madera no existiera, tal vez, no me hubiera golpeado la mejilla.

_Demasiado estúpido si lo planteas de la forma anterior. _

— Y, ¿la verás de nuevo? —Preguntó Ultear.

— Claro.

— ¿En verdad la quieres no?

Sonreí.

— Si.

— Si te dejas de comportar como un estúpido seguramente se enamorada de ti. —Me sonrió.

Conocía Ultear Milkovich desde hace ocho años, ella junto con Meredy han sido grandes amigas y compañeras en mi vida. Desde mi despido en el anterior trabajo Ultear convenció a su jefe para rápidamente contratarme, aquello significaba un: _Me debes una Gerard. _Si, le debía "una" más ella siempre encontraba la forma de hacer que un favor se convirtieran en varios, ella siempre ah sabido muy bien en como controlar a las personas sin que se den cuenta. Aunque fuera de esa forma, ella era mi amiga.

— ¿Me acompañas a comprarle algo a Erza?

— ¿La verás?

— Algo así, ella no sabe, iré a su trabajo. —Alcé los hombros.

— Está bien, pero si a mi también me compras algo —Me sonrió, puse los ojos en blanco.

Salimos de aquel edificio donde pasábamos ochos horas de nuestro día. Meredy nos esperaba afuera, ella estaba en el último año de la Universidad, tenía sus orejeras negras, eran sus favoritas, casi siempre cuando salía las usaba.

— ¡Ultear! ¡Gerard! —Nos encontró rápido con la mirada y fue directamente con nosotros corriendo, se abalanzo hacia Ultear, abrazándola.

— ¡Hola Meredy! —Dice Ultear de la misma forma animada que Meredy.

— Parece que no se han visto en años. —Dije.

— Estas celoso —Dicen Ultear y Meredy al mismo tiempo.

— Claro, claro —Conteste irónicamente.

Ellas eran demasiado cercanas, algo así como mejores amigas, o hermana menor y hermana mayor. Aunque, a veces Ultear se comportaba como si fuera su mamá, ella tenía ese "sentido maternal" con Meredy.

Se podría decir que en esté _trio, _Meredy era la más _alegre, _por así decirlo, ya que comúnmente yo y Ultear tenemos la mirada algo seria o relajada, en cambió Meredy siempre está feliz y animándonos. Recuerdo que hace tiempo, ella solía decirnos que yo y Ultear hacíamos bonita pareja, que estaría bien que saliéramos un día, como un intento de ser _algo más que amigos. _

No funciono.

Es algo que realmente no nos queremos acordar. De esos pasados que simplemente los quieres dejar atrás enterrados… bien, estoy exagerando todo. Lo cierto era que Ultear me veía como otro hermano. Y yo, bueno, la veía como aquella hermana molesta. Los tres éramos como esa _familia _que no tuvimos.

— Gerard, ¿y ese moretón en la mejilla? –Quiso saber Meredy situándose en frente de mí y alzando la mirada hacia arriba, ella era algo pequeña.

Observe de reojo a Ultear, tenía una sonrisa burlona.

— Me pelee… con alguien —Conteste con un hilo de voz.

— ¿¡En serio!? —Meredy se sorprendió de inmediato.

— Si, ¿en serio Gerard? —Pregunto burlonamente Ultear.

— Si. —Conteste nervioso y evitando miradas con ellas.

— ¡Genial! ¿Y ganaste? ¿Cómo se llamaba? —Dice Meredy. ¿Estaba emocionada porque "supuestamente" tuve una pelea?

— Em, bueno, supongo que gane.

¿Si no? "Pelear" con un objeto inanimado significaba automáticamente mi victoria, ¿no?

¡Vamos porque me preguntó aquello!

— Y se llama _mueble. _

Inmediatamente fulmine a Ultear con la mirada por decir lo anterior, ella me enseño el pulgar.

— _¿Mueble? _¡Que nombre tan original!

— Meredy… —Dijimos yo y Ultear con una cara de póker.

— Mande.

— Todo lo que dije es mentira.

— Sabes que Gerard no sabe mentir y aun así le creíste.

Buen punto. Mis mentiras son algo para nada convincentes.

— ¿Fue mentira lo de la pelea? —Demando saber Meredy— ¿Entonces que fue lo que te ocurrió en la mejilla? —Miro a Ultear por unos segundos y abrió un poco la boca sorprendida— ¡Ultear, le pegaste!

— ¿¡Qué!? —Dice Ultear sorprendida.

— No Meredy, Ultear no me pego, bueno si lo hace pero no tan fuerte —Sentía la mirada furiosa de Ultear, la ignore con una sonrisa.

— ¿Entonces, que fue lo que en verdad paso?

— Bueno… —Sabía que Meredy no era tan burlona como Ultear, así que, no tendría problema con ella.

— Anda, mejor ya vámonos que Romeo tiene que ver a Julieta. —Se adelanto Ultear al caminar, sonreí— En la casa te cuento que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió.

— ¡Si! —Dice feliz Meredy— ¿Iras a ver a Erza?

— Eso es lo que pienso hacer. —Sonreí de lado.

— ¿La conoceremos?

— Pues, se supone que me acompañaran a comprarle algo, y luego se irán a sus casa. —Dije de lo más normal.

La verdad me gustaría que la conocieran. Que conocieran a aquella chica torpe de la que me eh enamorado, aunque claro, sabiendo como son, sé que, la asustaran de cierta forma, o diciendo comentarios inapropiados. Vamos, son como aquellas mamas que avergüenzan a sus hijos sin tener la intensión de hacerlo, pero en este caso era con la intensión.

— Pero que amargado Gerard —Die Ultear.

— Pero, ¿algún día nos la presentaras? —Pregunto Meredy.

— Tenlo por seguro.

Les sonreí y ellas me devolvieron la sonrisa.

.

Fuimos a una pastelería, a la más cercana que había. Había muchos tipos de pasteles, pero en especial buscaba uno, claro, _el favorito de Erza. _Al Ultear le compre otro, pero de diferente sabor, chocolate amargo, ella lo compartiría con Meredy.

— Nos vemos mañana —Se despidieron las dos.

Aunque casi siempre nos la pasábamos molestando, o bueno, me molestaban a mí, eran importantes para mi vida.

**Erza POV**

— ¿Y entonces se pego con un mueble en la cara?

— … Si.

Natsu soltó una gran carcajada. Esperen… ¿Cuándo se supone que llego Natsu aquí? Solo Mira y Lucy estaban en mi oficina. Debe ser un gran _ninja_ como él suele decirse.

— Me gusta más la versión de Lucy —Dice Mira un tanto decepcionada.

— Erza insiste en contar la verdadera —Le dijo Lucy.

— ¡Tengo que conocerlo! —Dijo Natsu muy animado. Me sorprendió por aquello.

— ¿Por qué quieres conocerlo? —Pregunte curiosa.

— ¡Porque te hace feliz Erza!

Le sonreí tiernamente. Natsu podía ser el más tonto, pero lo que lo hacia realmente especial era porque se preocupada de una manera muy fuerte con la felicidad de sus amigos. Eso me hacia respetarlo.

— ¿Por qué no lo invitas a la fiesta que esta organizando Natsu este fin de semana? —Me dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

— ¿Estas organizando una fiesta Natsu? —Pregunté. Él asintió con una sonrisa y con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Genial! Y lo más maravilloso es que será de disfraces —Me dijo Mira.

_¿Disfraces? ¿Por qué se le abra ocurrido eso a Natsu? Pero me gustaba la idea._

— ¿Y en donde será? —Pregunté.

— En casa de Luigi —Contesto Natsu con una sonrisa.

— ¿Luigi? —Dije.

— Perdón, quise decir Lucy. —Hizo más grande la sonrisa Natsu.

— ¿¡QUE!? —Grito Lucy completamente sorprendida.

— Me apunto —Dijimos yo y Mira sonriendo.

— ¿Pe-pero en mi casa? ¡Natsu! Ni siquiera me habías dicho nada de esto. —Lucy parecía preocupada, o más bien asustada.

— ¿En serio? Pensé que si te lo dije, tal vez se lo mencione al idiota de Gray.

— Anda Lucy, acepta, conviviremos, será divertido, además, Gerard ira —Dice Mira.

— ¿Qué? Ni si-siquiera lo eh invitado.

— Pero lo aras.

— Bueno, está bien, pero ah… tonto Natsu —Al final Lucy siempre era convencida para hacer las locuras de Natsu.

El teléfono de mi oficina timbro, conteste.

.

¿Alguien vino a verme? Debe de ser algo de trabajo, aunque últimamente no tengo mucho ya que siempre me adelanto en algunos proyectos teniendo "días libres". Baje a la recepción, y entonces, ahí estaba él.

Gerard Fernandes con algo envuelto en manos y… ¡Un moretón en su mejilla!

_No creí que el golpe fuera tan fuerte. _

Me sentí muy culpable. ¿Servirá que también yo tenga un moretón en mi cara?

— ¡Gerard! Hola —Le sonreí.

— Hola Erza —Me sonrió. Me gustaba su sonrisa— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Bueno, estaba algo cercas, y pues, vine a visitarte.

— Mentiroso.

Bufo. Le sonreí por aquel detalle de venir hasta acá.

— ¿Qué traes ahí? —Me entro una gran curiosidad.

— Oh bueno —Alejo un poco el objeto y saco una caja de plástico blanca. ¡Conocía ese tipo de envolturas!

— ¡Un pastel! —Dije emocionada.

_Compórtate Erza. _Él se río.

— Y de fresas. —Agregó. Me lo extendió, lo tome sintiendo la calidez de sus manos.

Me sentí realmente apenada con él. Recordar todo acerca de mi lo hacia ver sumamente tierno.

Tome el pastel. —Gracias.

Se sorprendió cuando lo deposite en una pequeña barra de madera que se utilizaba para poner algunos adornos.

— ¿No te gusta la marca? Puedo comprar otro. —Dijo algo alarmado. Me reí negando con la cabeza.

Me acerque a él lentamente.

Y lo abrace.

— Gracias, Gerard. —El correspondió el abrazo.

Me di cuenta que era casi media cabeza mas pequeña que él, que su perfume me enamoraba y… estar a su lado me hacia sumamente feliz.

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí finalmente el capitulo ¡4! En esté capitulo como se abran dado cuenta quise meter a más personas de FT, como que este completo Crime Sorciere, la verdad yo amo a los tres. Si se abran dado cuenta también el ultimo párrafo, lo dice Gerard en el capitulo anterior juju***__**—* Pero ahora Erza, con lo que piensa (?**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad se los apreció ¡mucho!**__** También a esas personas que no están registradas pero dejan su review, ¡muchas gracias! Y a los que leen solamente, simplemente gracias por pasarse a mi Fic :)**_

_**Ah, también espero que allá tenido una bonita Navidad, si lo se, muy tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca xD (Me regalaron una pijama, nada que ver con el celular que queria ¡Hahah! Pero esta bonita LOL!)**_

_**En fin, gracias por leer.**_

_**Saludos~**_


	5. Cuenta Regresiva

**Capitulo dedicado a **_**Scarlet War, **_**por convertirte en alguien que quiero y apreció en poco tiempo. Espero que te guste~**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son del gran Hiro Mashima yo solo creo la trama y amo a está pareja.**_

_**Disculpen el OCC.**_

* * *

_**Cuenta Regresiva.**_

_**.**_

Febrero era esa clase de meses donde el clima aun no estaba muy bien definido, donde podía hacer mucho calor en algunos días y luego nos sorprende con un clima extremadamente helado. Febrero era esa clase de mes, un mes loco.

Hacía frío.

Me levante con frío.

Estaba lloviendo.

Me había empapado la ropa.

¿Importaba?

No.

Me sentía bien. Cálido… con una extraña sensación en mi pecho que me decía: _"Todo está bien, estás bien, estas donde debes de estar." _

Erza me trasmitía esa clase de sentimiento, esa clase de sensación de… la verdad no sabía que me transmitía ella, pero me gustaba, era algo inexplicable. Me gustaba tenerla cercas, sentir el aroma de su cabello mientras suspiraba y llenaba mis pulmones de esa fragancia. Haría una cuenta regresiva de las diez cosas o actitudes que me gustaban de Erza. Esa sería la número diez.

Ella se separo de mí. Sus mejillas ardieron por aquel abrazo.

— Pe-perdón —Se disculpo. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Sonreí. _Me gusta verla sonrojada, si, esa sería la novena. _Sus mejillas estaban rojas, me le quede viendo, ella se percato de eso, y ahora su cara estaba casi de su color de su cabello. Reí~.

— Te ríes de todo lo que hago.

Le tome la barbilla acercando mi rostro al de ella. —Solo cuando haces algo y te sonrojas.

Lo siguiente fue que ella nuevamente se puso roja y bajo la vista. Me di cuenta de lo que hice, era la segunda vez que tenía así de cercas a Erza. Me sentí realmente avergonzado, esta era la primera vez que era algo espontaneo con ella.

Carraspee mirando lo bien decorado que estaba la recepción.

— ¿Qui-quieres comer pastel? —Me ofreció bajando la tensión que por mi culpa se había generado.

— Claro, pero, ¿no tienes que trabajar?

— Oh no, se podría decir que estoy "como-en-mi-descanso" —Me sonrió— Vamos al comedor, sígueme.

Tome el pastel. Era uno completo, porque me había dado cuenta que Erza se podía comer uno sola. Me di cuenta que ciertas personas nos estaban observando desde hace rato, se podría decir, desde el momento en que Erza me abrazó pero no le quise poner mucha atención. Pero ahora que lo razono mejor, esas personas no se han ido, siguen ahí y se murmuran cosas, para colmo no son para nada despistados y nos señalan. Una rubia, una albina y un chico de cabello rosado.

— Erza.

— ¿Dime? —Se paro y me observo.

— Em, ¿quieres son ellos? —Señale con la mirada algo discreto a la dirección de aquellos "espías"

Su rostro fue algo memorable.

Primero observo de quién se trataba, susurró algo, creo que malas palabras. Diablos que puso una mirada realmente aterradora.

— Ya vuelvo. —Dice y camina a pasos lentos hacía ellos.

Los pobres apenas se dieron cuenta que Erza se dirigía hacia ellos.

— ¡Corran! —Grito el chico de cabello rosado cuando se dio cuenta de Erza. El tomo de la muñeca a la chica rubia ya que esta no se disponía a correr tenía una cara de cansancio y de fastidio.

— ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí? Yo estaba en los sanitarios. —No evite reírme por el comentario de la rubia.

— Podemos pegarle con una botella, así nos deja de perseguir —Dijo algo dudosa la albina y con una sonrisilla.

— ¡Mira! —Gritaron la rubia y el chico al mismo tiempo.

Eso claramente fue extraño.

— Aunque corran, Erza los atrapara, no por nada le dicen "Titania" —La persona que dijo eso era una chica, se parecía mucho a la llamada "Mira" tenía ojos azules, y su cabello blanco corto.

— ¿Titania? —Pregunte curioso.

— ¡Si! Es verdaderamente una película de terror cuando se enoja —Soltó una risita, me miro detenidamente— Soy Lissana.

— Gerard. —Sonreí.

— Gerard, mucho gusto, ¿trabajas aquí?

— Oh no, solo vine… a ver a Erza —Conteste. No sabía muy bien, mis planes eran simplemente entregarle el pastel y tal vez platicar un poco no esperaba a que me invitara a que lo comiera con ella.

Lissana se sorprendió.

— ¿Eres su novio? —Pregunto con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su hermana.

— N-o —Me fallo la voz al contestar, debó admitir que esa pregunta me puso nervioso.

Se rio. Luego de eso se fue a sentar a un escritorio que se encontraba en frente, debe de trabajar de recepcionista. En su mesa tenía unas cuantas revistas, note rápidamente que se repetía en unas el tema de "Novias" "Vestidos de Novia" "Accesorios para Bodas".

— ¿Habrá boda? —Pregunto.

Lissana bufo. — Si él me lo propone pronto, si.

— Entonces suerte —Me regala una sonrisa.

— Erza no suele recibir muchas visitas, suele trabajar demasiado —_Me lo imagino_— Sale siempre con sus amigos si es el caso. Una que otra vez Simon tiene suerte y la saca de su oficina.

… ¡Recuerdo! Él y Erza trabajan en el mismo lugar. Estúpido Simon.

Suspire y mire a la ventana de cristal y las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que golpeaban el vidrio. _No traje paraguas. _Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente ante tal situación. Esto me recordaba cuando al fin de mucho tiempo conseguir hablarle a Erza.

.

El comedor era un lugar enorme, había unas cuantas personas, unas hacían más escandalo que las otras. _¿Esto en verdad era un trabajo?. _Que importaba, lo único que en verdad me preocupaba era toparme a Simon, eso si iba a ser un problema, no se despegaría de nosotros hasta que yo me fuera, si, seguramente haría eso. Nos sentamos en una mesa. Ella estaba feliz, no sabía si era por el pastel o por el echo de que este con ella… ¡Oh que pregunta Gerard!... Claramente es por el pastel.

— Bueno, espero que te guste.

— Por supuesto —Se rio— Además, lo compraste donde suelo comprarlos.

_Idiota…_

— ¡Oh claro! —Quitamos la envoltura, ella lo partió y deposito una rebana en el pequeño plato que nos habían dado y unos cubiertos— Provecho Titania.

Ella se atraganto cuando escucho lo último.

— ¿Quién te ah dicho eso? —Pregunto algo amenazante.

— La recepcionista, Lissana —Dije— No le veo de malo. Creo que es genial tener un apodo.

— ¿En serio crees eso?

Me tomo por sorpresa su pregunta. Su mirada era algo así como la de una niña pequeña preguntándole a alguien que si su dibujo en verdad es hermoso. Aquello me hizo sonreír.

_Me gustaba su inocencia, su forma de ser, seria la número ocho. _

— ¡Por supuesto! En mi antiguo trabajo tenía uno, es realmente raro y no se de donde salió.

— ¿Así? ¿Cuál? —Pidió saber con una sonrisa mientras sostenía el cubierto esperando a que yo hablara antes de llevarse otro pedazo de pastel a la boca.

— Siegrain. —Dije algo avergonzado.

— ¿Siegrain? ¿De donde salió? —Pregunto ella divertida.

— No lo se, un día llegue a la oficina y todos me saludaban con ese nombre y bueno uno se acostumbra —Rara historia pero cierta. Ella soltó una pequeña risa.

— ¿Sabes Gerard? Esté día me recuerda mucho él día que te conocí.

— ¿Recuerdas? Fuiste una testaruda al no aceptar mi paraguas. —Dije. Le di un pequeño sorbo al café.

— ¿Qué querías? ¿Que lo aceptara?, en primera eras un completo desconocido, y te ibas a empapar. —Se mordió el labio inferior— Pero al final de cuentas te mojaste y te fue mucho peor en tu empleo.

— Olvídalo. Además, me gusta mi nuevo empleo. Estoy más cercas de personas que quiero.

— Así… ¿Cómo quienes? Si se puede saber claro. —Preguntó con una mirada que no la pude descifrar a simple vista, era como de curiosidad o ¿tristeza? Debó de estar equivocado.

— Oh bueno… —¿Y ahora que debía responderle? ¿De ella? ¡Por supuesto! Era de ella más que nada, pero no quería abrumarla con mis estúpidos sentimientos.

— Perdón por preguntar, debe ser algo personal. De igual forma Gerard, me alegra que estés más cercas de la persona que quieres.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Estaba evitando el tema? ¿Por qué lo hacia? ¡Era ella joder!

Erza se concentro en comer mejor su pastel de una forma silenciosa y con la mirada baja. Eso hizo que mi ánimo cambiara de feliz a un poco deprimente, pensaba que tenía… _¿novia? O me gustaba alguien, _vamos, no había tal cosa. No tenía novia, yo la quería a ella.

Guarde silencio y la imite en comer.

_Díselo._

_Díselo._

_Díselo imbécil._

_Abre la maldita boca y habla. _

_Habla, dile que es hermosa, que la quieres a ella. Que te enamoraste la primera vez que la viste. Que estas estúpidamente enamorado de ella. _

_¡Díselo!_

— Hace frío.

_No puedo._

— Um… Si, febrero es así. —Me contesto distraída.

_Ahora, tenía frío._

Si, en estos momentos me encantaría tener una maquina del tiempo y retroceder cinco minutos de mi vida, cuando Erza estaba feliz y no con un aura algo deprimida por el simple echo de pensar que yo tenía a alguien especial, aunque me dijera que estaba feliz, sabía que era todo lo contrario. Bufe, y un humo salió de mi boca. _¿En serio hacia demasiado frío? _

Era claro que ninguno de los dos iba hablar. ¿Qué podía decir? Nada. Empecé a tararear la primera canción que se me vino a la mente que se me ocurrió por este frío. Ella levanto la vista y sonrío un poco.

— Hace mucho frío como para que lo ángeles vuelen. —Dijo una parte de la canción. La que más me gustaba.

— ¿La conoces?

— The A Team, Ed Sheeran. Es genial.

Sonreí.

La platica ahora se torno en música. Ahora se veía mucho más animada, cuando a ambos nos gustaba alguna banda o artista sus ojos tenían ese brillo de emoción y empezaba hablar sin parar o se profundizaba mucho en el tema.

_La número siete, aquel brillo en sus ojos cuando se emociona por algo._

— El pastel estuvo delicioso, gracias de nuevo.

— De nada —Ella casi se comió todo por completo, yo solo tome tres rebañadas, era sorprendente como no se empalagaba o algo por el estilo.- Me sorprende que no subas de peso por comer tanto pastel. —Le dije divertido.

— Es por mi nuevo asenso. —Me dijo muy segura.

No evite soltar una gran risa.

— ¿Dije algo gracioso? —Pregunto confundida.

— Nada, nada. —Tome otro sorbo algo divertido, Erza frunció el ceño tratando de adivinar el asunto de mi gracia.

_Seis… su extraño sentido del humor. _

— ¿No te molesta que te visite cuando yo quiera a tu trabajo? —Pregunte.

— Para nada, aunque eso te quitara tiempo con las personas que te importan.

— Tú me importas —Susurré. Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado, estaba completamente sorprendida.

— Yo…

— ¿Te eh dicho que tu cabello es muy llamativo y muy bonito? —Dije de repente interrumpiéndola. Acerque mi mano hasta su cabello y le tome un mechón observándolo muy detalladamente.

Erza bufo.

Aunque no sabía si la respuesta iba a ser positiva o negativa no me gustaría saberla. Me gustaban las cosas como estaban ahora, no quería presionarla ni nada por el estilo, sabía que ella había sufrido, o tal vez, aun sufre. Lo único que me gustaría por ahora es, como había pensando hace unos meses es _curarla_, que ella ya no este rota, que recupere esa parte que perdió por culpa de alguien más, que recuperada la seguridad de ella, de sus sentimientos, que no sea una persona que esta perdida en el camino. Tal vez por eso no podía decirle aun lo que sentía por ella, porque no quería que se alejara de mí, se alejaría para no salir lastimada, y otros de los motivos es que… bueno, era un cobarde.

.

Nos fuimos del comedor cuando nos dimos cuenta que estábamos más platicando en vez de comer o tomar algo. Fuimos de nuevo a al recepción, Erza no me permitía irme ya que empezó a llover mucho más fuerte, Lissana seguía ahí, en cuando nos vio ingresar juntos me guiño un ojo, no evite ponerme nervioso y evitar la mirada con ella. Claro, Erza no se dio cuenta de mi pequeño nerviosismo. Fuimos hacia unos sillones para esperar y seguir conversando de una forma más cómoda.

— Tengo demasiado frío, mejor, hubiéramos traído café. —Se lamentaba, junto las manos y se las frotaba para generar un poco de calor— ¿Estoy helada no crees? —Se acercó y puso su mano en mi mejilla, la verdad no estaba tan fría. En cambio yo, parecía que no tenía manos, las tenía demasiado heladas, las yemas de los dedos las tenía algo rojas.

— Un poco, checa —Ahora, fui yo el que me acerque y le puse mi mano en su mejilla, rápidamente la quite por la cara que puso.

— Dios, ¡estas helado! —Alzo un poco la voz, haciendo que los pocos presentes que habían nos pusieran mucha atención.

Me sorprendió lo que hizo a continuación, tomo mis dos manos y las puso entre las suyas, apretó un poco, tratando de proporcionarme algo de su calor. Acto que hizo, acto que me saco la mejor sonrisa de toda mi vida. Erza mirada nuestras manos juntas, como si mirándolas ayudara a que no estuvieran frías. Me quite un poco de su agarre obsesivo de mantenerme caliente, mejor, tome sus manos y las entrelace.

— Suelen calentarse más rápido así. —Aquello sonó muy pícaro. Decidí no darle mucha importancia y disfrutar el momento con ella.

— S-i s-i, cr-e-o que m-as ra-pido —Tartamudeo todas palabras, me reí.

_Cinco, cuando tartamudea. Algo realmente tierno._

— Sa-sab-es, el f-in d-e… —Solté otra risa, Erza se sonrojo.

— Erza, respira. —Tomó un gran bocado de aire, otro y otro.

— El sábado un amigo ara una fiesta —Trago saliva— y pu-pu-es, me gus-ta-taria que fu-fueras, es de disfraces. —Cuando dijo todo, dio un gran suspiro, debió de ser muy difícil decir todo aquello.

— ¿Disfraces? —Pregunte algo curioso, valla.

— S-si, bueno, entiendo si no quieres ir.

— Erza, no malinterpretes, me encantaría ir. —Le sonreí, me sonrió.

Le acaricie la mano, ella hizo lo mismo. Nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos, no lo se, si hablaran, sé que se estarían comunicando en este momento, diciéndose no sé que tantas cosas que serían interesante escuchar, me encantaría, tal vez dirían lo que uno no se atreve a decir. Si, seguramente sería eso.

— ¡Erza!

Pero aquel momento entre nosotros, entre nuestras miradas, acabo. Como el fuego de un cerillo cuando se apaga de pronto, por culpa del viento, así, de la nada, todo se oscurece.

Erza se separo de mí, tal vez por inercia lo hizo.

— Gray, ¿hoy no te toca descansar?

Gray, aquel joven de cabello azabache, ojos color carbón y una mirada realmente sería. ¿Quién era? Y porque se sorprendió al ver a Erza de esta forma. Hacia frío, el no parecía tener, estaba vestido tan casual y con la camisa un poco desbotonada.

— ¿Podías venir unos momentos? —Le pidió. Me miro unos segundos y luego su mirada fue hacia Erza.

— Claro —Contesto seria— Ahora vuelo Gerard —Me sonrió amigable.

Erza fue hacia aquel joven. Diablos, ahora más que nada me gustaría saber de que estarán hablando, Erza no parece alterarse o algo por el estilo, por el contrario habla de lo más normal con él, y le da un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

Fruncí el ceño.

— Anda Gerard, no te pongas celoso, no cualquiera pone tan nerviosa a Erza —Me comento Lissana desde su escritorio. Bufe.

— Me alegra que tengamos audiencia —Dije algo irónico.

— No es que me guste incomodar, pero… es raro ver a Erza de esa forma.

— Vale.

Erza no tardo en regresar conmigo, el chico se fue hacia el ascensor y se perdió de vista.

— Es Gray, un poco mal educado —Me dice. Puse lo ojos en blanco, _vaya, ¿en serio?_- De igual forma, ya lo regañe.

— ¿Por qué actuó de esa forma? —Demande saber.

— Es un poco protector, aunque nunca se da cuenta cuando lo hace —Río un poco.

— ¿Y que es él para ti? —Quise saber, si lo se, lo se, ahora soy un chismoso.

— Buenos, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, es un gran amigo mío.

— ¿Solo amigo?

_Diablos, no actúes tan celoso. _

Erza frunció el ceño.

— Quiero decir, es solo que actuó algo muy celoso, ¿cuando nos vio no crees? Bueno eso es lo que yo creo —Empecé a reírme nerviosamente.

— Gray siempre me ah dado su amistad, nunca eh visto que quiera algo más —_Eres algo despistada Erza, también tienes que darte cuenta de eso. _ Se quedo un poco pensativa— Además, él por ahora no esta interesado en tener una relación.

¿A quién me recordaba eso? ¿A Erza? Por supuesto.

¿Y porque carajo me enfada tanto que sepa tanto de él?

Me gustaría que ella supiera cada cosa de mí. Que cuando me pregunten algo, ella conteste sin saber que lo hizo, sería un buen detalle. _Ya deja de soñar Gerard. _

— Te ves algo tenso —Me dice, miraba mis manos, que sin darme cuenta las había hecho puños. Me relaje un poco.

— Estoy bien. —Dije eh hice una sonrisa de labios.

— Bien. —Sin darme cuenta de nuevo me tomo las manos, entrelazándolas. Guarde silencio. Por ahora, no tenía nada que decir.- ¿Sabes? A pesar de que conozco por mucho tiempo a ciertas personas, tú eres la primera con la que me siento más a gusto.

Erza miraba nuestras manos juntas, su flequillo tapaba por completo sus ojos, un pequeño rubor se le fue formando en sus mejillas a los pocos segundos de terminar de hablar. Sin que ella se diera cuenta sonreír de lado, ladee un poco la cabeza para poder ver sus ojos, pero era inútil, aquel flequillo color escarlata hacía muy bien su trabajo. Si aquello me lo hubiera dicho mirándome a los ojos sabía perfectamente que en primer lugar su cara se hubiera vuelto un tomate humano y empezaría a tartamudear.

— Solo quería que lo supieras.

— No sabes cuando me alegra saberlo.

Libere una de mis manos, la acerque a su rostro y le acomode aquel flequillo que en este momento me resultaba realmente incomodo. Lo acomode de tal forma que se pudieran observar sus ojos. Erza me miro y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

— Me alegra que aquel día lluvioso nos uniera de esta forma. —Solté. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

_Su timidez en ciertas cosas, su sinceridad, su calidez, tres cosas que me gustaban eh iban directamente a mi lista._

_._

Me di cuenta que dejo de llover. Que mis manos ya no estaban frías. Y que había salido el sol. Iluminaba un poco, las nubes aun eran dueñas del cielo y lo dejaban brillar poco.

— ¿Entonces si iras? —Me pregunto con una pequeña sonrisilla.

— ¡Claro! Aunque no sabré de que disfrazarme —Ese era el gran problema, me pregunto que edad tendrá la persona que organizo la dicha fiesta— ¿Tú ya pensaste en algo? —Pregunte divertido.

— ¡Por supuesto! De echo, no se entre tantos cual llevarme —Sus ojos le brillaban de la emoción. Reí ligero.

— ¿Ya te iras? —Me pregunto.

— Supongo, llevo dos horas aquí molestándote. Tengo que advertirte que cuando conozco a alguien que me agrada suelo pasar mucho tiempo con dicha persona —Le guiñe un ojo. Ella río.

— Lo soportare —Me siguió el juego así que reí.

— Entonces, adiós Erza, la _Titania. _—Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— Adiós Gerard.

Me acerque a Erza, tal vez demasiado que ella dio un paso para atrás, la tome de la cintura con una mano, me agache un poco y le di un beso en la frente. Me quede así, no se, por un minuto aproximadamente, la verdad era que no me quería separar de ella.

Pero al final de cuentas lo hice.

— Gracias por este día. —Le susurre. Erza asintió un poco cohibida— ¿No te iras sola, verdad?

— No, esperare a Lucy, una amiga, para irnos juntas —Me dijo distraída— Cuídate.

Me preguntaba si Erza era esa clase de chicas que le contaba todo lo que hacia o los momentos más emocionantes a una de sus amigas. Bueno, supongo que si, después de todo… era una mujer. Antes de irme, me gire para verla, ella se dio cuenta de esto y me sonrió abiertamente, con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

_Y la número uno… cuando sonríe. _

Su sonrisa era un paraíso, que me daba cada vez que sonreía. Y yo era un gran afortunado en poder contemplarla.

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí el capitulo 5, espero que les allá gustado. Si, tenía frío mientras escribía el capitulo HAHA! xD **

**También como se habrán dado cuenta, pues aquí en el Fic estamos en Febrero:3 Espero no tener inconvenientes por eso e.e**

**Gracias por los que leen, eso me hace feliz! **

**Otra cosita, espero y no les moleste las actitudes o personalidad de los personajes. Es AU, resulta un poco difícil para mí ponerles las actitudes sin todo eso de su pasado verdadero como en el anime/manga. Hago mi mayor esfuerzo, y, tengo mucho material para este fic, pasaran muchas cosas, con decir que la actitud de Gerard cambiara, parecida como la de anime así de… "No meresco a Erza" sadasad xD Bueno, espero pasara con el tiempo. **

**Saludos~**


	6. Mensajes de Texto

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son del gran Hiro Mashima yo solo creo la trama. **_

_**Disculpen el OCC.**_

_**Advertencia de spoiler: En este capitulo se aparece un pequeño spoiler del manga 314. Sobre Simon(?**_

* * *

_**.**_

_** Mensajes de Texto.**_

_**.**_

Estaba pensativa. Mi mejilla se apoyaba en mi mano, mi mano se apoyaba en el escritorio de madera que tenía en frente que era de Lucy. Suspire. Observe con mucho detalle como estaba adornado el escritorio, le daba un toque muy a mi amiga la rubia. Con una foto de su madre, una de su padre y aunque fuera muy infantil en los cajones de madera guardaba unos archivos, tenía muchos papeles, me llamo la atención un dibujo, por la forma del trazo supe rápidamente que era de… Natsu. Era un dibujo muy mal hecho, pero claramente podía distinguir las figuras, y era ella y Natsu.

Sonreí un poco nostálgica. Aunque Lucy negara sus sentimientos hacia Natsu estaba bien claro que a ella le gustaba. Lamentablemente… él es novio de Lissana.

— Es un lindo dibujo. —Dije. Lucy se alarmo al ver que lo tenía en mis manos y rápidamente me lo arrebato sonrojada— Lo siento, no debí ver cosas que no son mías.

— No, esta bien Erza… —Bajo un poco la visto algo triste.

— Creo que Natsu debería pensar en como se comporta contigo y con Lissana. Es muy distinto. —Lucy frunció el ceño. Levanto la vista y me regalo una de esas sonrisas que te dicen "_Hey… estoy bien, basta."_

— Ya, ya. Natsu y Lissana salen desde hace dos años, son felices a su manera. Yo solo soy… _la querida amiga. _

— Lucy… —Susurré su nombre. Ella guardaba sus cosas para ya irnos. Lo cierto era es que Lucy tenía razón, ella era amiga de ambos, se podría decir que ella y Lissana se habían vuelto muy amigas, tenían buen gusto en la moda. Con Natsu se pasaba todo su día de trabajo y salían juntos a comer a veces, debe ser realmente duro estar en una situación como esa.

— Anda, vámonos Erza, en el camino me cuentas como te fue con Gerard. —Me sonrió, tomo su bolso y caminamos juntas hasta la salida. Me sentí un poco triste por ella.

En la recepción por mala suerte se encontraban Lissana y Natsu juntos, la pequeña albina lo estaba regañando por no sé que tantas cosas. Natsu al ver a Lucy se distrajo y le sonrío de la única forma que él lo hacía. Lucy le sonrío, pero se sintió un poco incomoda al ver como Lissana la veía con algo de recelo.

— ¡Luigi! —Natsu tenía esa maña de burlarse de Lucy de esa forma. Ya que en un principió no recordaba bien su nombre y ahora lo dice de broma para hacerla sonreír. Al ver que ella no sonrío se puso algo serio— ¿Te sucede algo Lucy?

Lucy tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo— No, Natsu, estoy bien. —Se quedo callada.

— Eh, eh, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? —Gray llego y se situó al lado de mí con las manos en sus bolsillos— ¿Qué le hiciste a Lucy flamita?

— Yo no le echo nada hielitos. —Le contesto molesto pero su expresión rápidamente cambio al ver a Lucy tan seria de lo normal. La mirada de Natsu de pronto cambio a una muy preocupada por su querida amiga— Lucy, ¿en serio estas bien? ¿No quieres ir a cenar con nosotros? —Le pregunto sonriente.

Lissana se sorprendió por ese gesto de Natsu e inmediatamente inflo los mofletes. — ¡Natsu! ¿Por qué le preguntas eso? —Nos sorprendimos por el cambio de actitud de Lissana. Raramente se enoja, pero últimamente eh notado que suelen discutir mucho más entre ellos.

— Ah, no le veo nada de malo Lissana —Contestó.

— ¿Nada de malo? Hoy es nuestro aniversario. —Oh… Pobre Natsu.

Lucy salió rápidamente por la puerta haciendo una pequeña escenita. Quise ir tras ella, pero Gray me tomo de la muñeca para detenerme. Lo mire seria. ¿Qué le ocurría ahora?

Desde que me vio con Gerard ah estado comportándose extraño y su interrogatorio acerca de quién era él me tomo realmente por sorpresa y me molesto un poco que desconfiara de él, por favor, creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para saber con que personas relacionarme.

— ¿Qué ocurre Gray? —Cuestione extrañada.

— Seré breve Erza no te desesperes. —Suspiro hondo— Es solo que me preocupas.

— ¿Preocuparte? ¿Por qué deberías estarlo?

— Es solo que —Se sobo un poco la barbilla mirando hacia otro lado de la recepción— Me preocupa que ese tipo te lastime.

— ¿Lastimarme? ¿De qué forma? Oh Gray, sabes perfectamente que se me defender muy bien. —Le conteste segura.

— No me refiero a físicamente Erza. —Se quedo callado, como si lo que fuera a decir fuera algo muy difícil para él, o para mí escuchar— No quiero… que te vaya a lastimar como aquel idiota que te hizo mucho daño.

Guarde silencio. La verdad… no sabía que decir.

— No lo ara.

Fue lo único que salió de mis labios, baje el rostro dejando que mi flequillo cubriera mis ojos. _No seas débil Erza._ Me dije mentalmente.

Gray frunció el ceño por mi respuesta.

— No quiero que te vuelvas a derrumbar como lo hiciste una vez hace tiempo.

Gray sabía de mi pasado. Lo conocía desde que tenía diez años, siempre fue mi amigo aunque de principio solía aislarme por la muerte del abuelo Rob, aquel suceso de mi vida me afecto demasiado, más de lo que podía imaginar. Él sabía de mi trágico suceso amoroso y me vio durante mucho tiempo mal.

— Es frustrante… —Gray se quedo confundido por mi respuesta ante tal platica.

— ¿Qué es frustrante? —Quiso saber.

— Tener miedo a que te lastimen de nuevo —Solté. Gray se quedo callado y soltó un gran suspiro.

— Erza, por eso quiero que tengas cuidado. No quiero verte de esa manera una vez más, deteste verte así. Tú nunca puedes estar triste. —Me sorprendí con lo último, Gray lo dijo con un tono muy suave muy raro en él.

— ¿Por qué? —Y es que la curiosidad me vino como un gran golpe en la cara. Un rápido y fuerte golpe.

Gray evitaba la mirada conmigo. ¿Estaba avergonzado? No. Gray nunca se ah comportado de esta forma debe de ser otra cosa.

— Por qué tú mereces a alguien que en verdad valga la pena.

Guarde silenció. Yo no era alguien que mereciera tanto, yo era igual que todas las mujeres, nada especial.

— Chicos, ¿qué es lo que le sucede a Lucy? —Natsu se unió de repente a esta conversación cambiando el tema radicalmente. De cierta forma, se lo agradecía.

— Serás idiota, tú eres el único que no te das cuenta —Le dijo Gray de la forma en que ellos solían hablarse. Me molestaba que se llevaran así, se conocen desde que son niños, deberían de no pelear tanto.

— ¿Qué no me de cuenta de que? ¿Lucy esta enferma? —Natsu se alarmo. Yo y Gray bufamos al mismo tiempo.

Y si. Tal vez primero se descubra los verdaderos secretos de la NASA, la cura del SIDA, o que yo raramente engorde por comer tanto pastel, si… tal vez primero pase eso, pero lo que en verdad si se va a tardar es que Natsu se dé cuenta de los sentimientos amorosos de Lucy.

Salí del edificio donde compartía ocho horas de mí vida.

De pronto empezó a caer una pequeña llovizna, no tan fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para atrapar un resfriado. Rápidamente saque mi sombrilla, la abrí para cubrirme del agua. Levante la vista visualizando una figura de una mujer que se mojaba y no hacía nada para cubrirse, su cabello rubio estaba completamente empapado y de las puntas caían pequeñas gotas. Era Lucy, tan perdida, tan sola, tan rota.

Me acerque a ella, estaba de espaldas, le toque el hombro.

— Erza… ¿Por qué duele tanto? —Las lágrimas de Lucy se hacían una con las lágrimas del cielo.

— Es que… —No sabía que decirle. Ni yo misma sabía el por qué dolía tanto, yo no era nada buena para dar consejos, consejos de amor claro. Gerard sería perfecto para esta situación, él siempre me saca sonrisas y me diría que duele porque vale la pena. Oh… — Supongo que vale la pena.

— Natsu es un sol… es la mejor persona que haya conocido, una persona tonta y amable. ¿Por qué te enamoras de las personas equivocadas? —Camine unos pasos a ella para cubrirla con la sombrilla.

— El corazón no se manda Lucy. —Me sonrió cálidamente. Tal vez no era muy buena dando consejos, pero sabía exactamente como se sentía ella: realmente destrozada— Anda, te invito un café.

.

Lucy no quiso ir a una cafetería. Prefirió un café casero. Soltó el llanto cuando me contó toda su historia con Natsu, en como se había enamorado de él, como trato de no hacerlo, que es lo que sentía al estar tan cercas de él y a la vez tan lejos. Su historia me dio mucha tristeza, Lucy no suele ser de esas personas que se la pasan deprimidas toda la vida, o un día, ella siempre esta feliz, y trata que todos estén felices.

— ¡Y lo peor del caso! Hoy Loki me invito a salir… ¿sabes lo que le conteste? ¡Qué no! Diablos, ¿por qué le soy fiel a Natsu si no somos nada? —Me reí un poco de la actitud de Lucy, estaba algo exaltada, se comportada como una persona borracha.

— ¿Por qué no aceptaste salir con un él? —Pregunte realmente curiosa. Loki era uno de los más deseados de toda la empresa, y claro; muy mujeriego.

— Por todo lo que dicen de él… —Murmuro.

— Loki siempre te ah tenido respeto Lucy, te trata muy diferente a ti. —Le recordé, ya que ella muy bien lo sabía.

Aunque Loki era un endemoniado mujeriego el trataba de nunca lastimar a una mujer, haciéndole saber que si están con él, es solo para un rato y que nunca se enamoren de él, que él nunca las va a corresponder sus sentimientos. Es muy raro, pero nunca lo eh visto con una relación que en verdad dure o que vaya en serio. Lucy es la excepción a todas esas mujeres locas que lo desean y la primera diferencia es que no babea por él, nunca esta detrás de él. Otra de las diferencias es que él suele llamarla _"princesa"_ o mejor dicho _su _princesa.

¿Acaso Lucy es la única que puede domar al _león_?

Lucy soltó una pequeña risa.

— ¿Te cuento algo? —Asentí con la cabeza algo emocionada— Hoy Loki me regalo una flor —Se le dibujo una sonrisa. Lucy busco entre sus cosas y saco la rosa que le había regalado Loki.

— Eso es realmente tierno. —Le dije.

— Si… —Su semblante se puso serio de un momento a otro— Natsu también lo hizo.

_Realmente me dan ganas de golpear a Natsu. _Pensé seriamente.

¿Por qué ilusionaba a Lucy de esa forma?

— Oh Erza, no es como te imaginas —Me dice alarmada, tal vez por la cara de presunto asesinato que puse— Es solo que… Natsu vio cuando Loki me dio la flor. Y se puse hacer una.

— ¿Cómo que hizo una? —Pregunte confundida.

— Me hizo una rosa de papel —Lucy me mostro la rosa de Natsu, nunca imagine que se prestara para hacer ese tipo de cosas— En algún momento pensé que lo hizo porque estaba celoso… me encanta pensar que fue por eso.

La mire con unos ojos que mostraban compasión. Ella estaba realmente destrozada, herida por alguien que siempre la cuida.

— A pesar de que Natsu y Lissana sean novios no significa que se comporten como la palabra los llama. —Lucy me miraba con mucha curiosidad. Suspire— Siento que su relación de amigos sigue siendo la misma, la verdad nunca eh visto a Natsu interesado en Lissana. Tal vez la monotonía los absorbió.

— Puede ser Erza. Pero… —Se limpio una que otra lágrima traicionera y sonrió— Perdón, debo de aburrirte, se supone que me ibas a contar como te fue con Gerard.

— Lucy tú también tienes que ser escuchada —Dije. Me puse nerviosa de un momento a otro y el sentimiento extraño en mi estomago de un vació inexplicable se hizo presente al escuchar su nombre— Y pues, me fue… bien.

— Erza, apenas digo su nombre y ya te pusiste roja. —Ella re rio. ¿Estaba roja? Oh Gerard, tienes que dejar de hacerlo.

Le explique todo lo que paso con Gerard, hasta el más mínimo detalle le conté a Lucy. Y es que las palabras salían solas, mi mirada estaba completamente emocionaba y sentía que la sangre se me venía a la cabeza cuando le contaba algunos momentos vergonzoso o realmente cercanos que pase con él.

— Y al ultimo se despidió con un b-e-eso en la fr-e-ente —Lucy dio pequeñas palmaditas emocionada al escuchar todo lo que le dije.

— Es realmente adorable como va su relación.

— ¿Re-re-laci-ón? So-somos ami-gos Lucy —Conteste avergonzada.

— Ajam… Supongo que así te llevas con Natsu o Gray, que son tus amigos desde hace mucho tiempo —Contesto irónicamente Lucy, lo único que hizo es que me pusiera más nerviosa.

— E-e-s muy diferente —Me alegro tan siquiera no haber tartamudeado lo último.

— ¿En que forma es diferente Erza?

— Aun no lo se Lucy —Agache un poco la mirada— Pero de igual forma, tengo un poco de miedo.

Lucy guardo silencio para que pudiera continuar. Suspire profundo.

— Tengo miedo a enamorarme de él. —Confesé.

— ¿Y no crees que ya estas enamorada de él? —Preguntó.

_¿Me había enamorado de Gerard, de Gerard Fernandes? _

— ¿No tiene novia?

— Um… Hasta lo que yo eh sabido es que no. No muestra rastro que tenga. —Alce un poco los hombros sonrojada.

— Claro porque te quiere a ti. —Lucy me guiño el ojo.

— ¡Lucy! Basta.

— Bien, bien. —Contesto entre risas.

.

Lucy se fue entre las seis o seis y media. Al final se veía mucho más animada que cuando salió de la oficina. Eso me alegraba bastante, ver a una Lucy deprimida es algo muy extraño. Decidí por cambiarme de ropa, ponerme algo más cómodo ya que no tenía planes para salir y creo que me vendría bien un descanso. Me incorpore en el sofá y prendí la televisión dándole _clic _al control remoto y cambiando a cada rato de canal ya que no había nada que me entretuviera.

El sonido del tono de mi celular me sobresalto. Rápidamente empecé a mover todo ya que no encontraba al condenado aparato electrónico, el tono era exasperante. _Maldita sea, cuando lo encuentre cambiare el tono. _Y ¡listo! Lo encontré, ah vaya, estaba sentada arriba de mi celular.

Era un mensaje. Al ver el remitente sentí un hueco en el estomago y sonreí.

_**Creo que traes mala suerte. De nuevo me empape completamente la ropa. :P**_

Solté una risa y empecé a teclear.

_**Gerard, yo no tengo la culpa. Eso es un vago pretexto para hablarme. **_

Y de nuevo el _clic _del control remoto es lo único que se escuchaba en la sala. De reojo miraba mi celular que estaba a un lado mío por si acaso un nuevo mensaje llegaba, pero nada, empezaba a inquietarme, estaba emocionada. Por Dios estaba siendo demasiado infantil. Aun recuerdo cuando le dije a Mira: _Nunca me verás obsesionada enviado mensajes. _Me alegraba el hecho que no estuviera aquí.

_**¡Eres una maga! Diablos y pensar que soy malo mintiendo, ahora resulta que también soy malo con los pretextos.**_

_Es un tonto… un tonto que siempre me hace sonreí. _Pensé.

_**Hahaha(-8 Espero y ya te hayas cambiado de ropa, no quiero que te enfermes.**_

Oh por Dios. ¿Y si se enferma? Me imagine un Gerard completamente en cama, pálido y a punto de morir. _Erza, solo es un resfriado. _De inmediato pensé, y vaya que estaba siendo muy exagerada.

_**¿Te preocupas por mi? (:**_

Sentí realmente ternura cuando leí su mensaje, no se si fue porque le agrego una carita.

_**Claro que si, luego si te enfermas quien me comprara pasteles. **_

Decidí bromear un poco. Aunque admito que pensé como un minuto y medio en enviárselo, ¿y si se lo toma mal? … Vamos apuesto que no, en lo que eh conocido a Gerard suele seguir el juego.

Recibí respuesta. Pero el timbre de mi apartamento sonó. Me levante tontamente ya que estaba muy a gusto sentada —o más bien medio acostada en el sofá— me acerque a la puerta maldiciendo un poco y la abrí.

Era Simon.

— Hola —Trate que mi tono de voz no sonara molesto y es que la verdad no esperaba visitas, pero tenía que ser amable, era Simon.

— Hola, espero y no moleste —Me dedico una sonrisa. Yo hice un pequeño ademan de que pasara.

_¡Por supuesto que molestaste!. _Pensó una pequeña vocecita en mi mente, no le hice mucho caso.

Me senté en el sofá, antes de que Simon se sentara al lado mío tome mi celular. Vi que tenía tres nuevos mensajes de Gerard, una tremenda curiosidad invadió todo mi ser. Antes de poder abrir la carpeta Simon me pregunto no sé que cosa y se rio un poco por la cara de confundida que puse.

— Perdón, ¿Qué dijiste? —Pregunte algo avergonzada de mi misma. Estaba mas concentrada en el celular que en el mismísimo Simon.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy Erza? —Pregunto entre risas.

— Oh, muy bien —Sonreí al recordar la visita de Gerard. Y vaya que solo por eso me fue bien ya que tuve un día completamente aburrido lleno de archivos y papeles.

— Me alegra. —Se quedo callado, no sabía porque— Este… a mi también me fue bien.

_Oh Erza, ponle más atención a Simon. _Me repetía mentalmente, pero los tres mensajes me tentaban demasiado, así que los abrí.

_**Cruel…**_

Segundo mensaje.

_**Oh no te creas lo de cruel, perdón.**_

Tercer mensaje.

_**¡Erzaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No te creas lo de cruel. ¡PERDÓN! Ya, ¿estas enojada conmigo? **_

Solté una gran risa a lo que Simon se me quedo viendo. Me llego otro mensaje. Oh Gerard, eres realmente tierno.

— Perdóname —Me disculpe.

— No te preocupes Erza… em, ¿una charla muy animada tienes no? —Quiso saber.

— Por supuesto. —Le conteste sonriendo— Espera, deja contesto. —Simon asintió.

Primeramente abrí el mensaje que recientemente me había enviado Gerard.

_**Erza no te enojes conmigo, dime que estas sonriendo - :D**_

_**Mira la carita y sonríe. **_

Está vez, procure no reírme tan fuerte. Empecé a teclear.

_**Oh Gerard, no estoy enojada. Lo siento, tengo visitas. No empieces una tercera guerra mundial si me tardo en contestarte. **_

— Listo ya. ¿A que se debe tu visita? —Deje el celular a un costado mío. Tenía que prestarle atención a Simon.

— Bueno, hoy en la oficina todos hablaban de ti.

— ¿Así? —Fruncí el ceño.

— De ti y _tu novio. —_Soltó Simon de repente. Sentí calor en mis mejillas— ¿Es verdad eso?

— Sabes perfectamente que son unos chismosos que parecen que no trabajan —Me queje algo molesta— Y no, no era mi novio, era Gerard.

Simon carraspeo un poco. Y el ambiente de un momento para otro se puso algo tenso. El tono que recibí otro mensaje fue lo único que se escucho.

— ¿Gerard? ¿Te molesta mucho o que pasa? —Demando saber.

— Gerard no me molesta. No pienses esas cosas Simon —Sonreí de labios, parecía que Simon estaba ¿molesto?. Mire mi celular de reojo— Oh no te eh ofrecido nada, ¿quieres tomar algo?

— Agua, si no es molestia.

Me levante del sofá con un: _Para nada. _Y me fui directamente a la cocina no sin antes tomar el celular. Tome un vaso de vidrio y lo llene con agua. Revise el mensaje.

_**Haha, perdóname, suele ser algo dramático. ¿Visitas? ¿Quién? si se puede saber Erza la social.**_

Sonreí. Empecé a caminar con el vaso de agua de Simon mientras tecleaba.

— Erza, ¿puedes caerte sabes? —Simon me quito el vaso con agua.

— Oh para nada. —Me senté a un lado de él y envié el mensaje.

_**Me di cuenta. Es Simon, y no soy social… digo, no tanto xd.**_

— Me gustaría contarte algo. —Me dice algo serio. Me llego otro mensaje de Gerard.

_**Oh valla, entonces no te molesto.**_

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué Gerard y Simon actuaban raros o distantes cuando sabían uno del otro? Tontos hombres. Bufe algo molesta, tal vez no estaba con Gerard pero podía sentir su mensaje algo _¿seco?. _Déjate de idioteces Erza, es solo un mensaje. Decidí contestarle en seguida.

_**¡No molestas! No seas tonto. ¿Ya comiste algo? **_

— Um, claro, cuéntame —Le dije distraída a Simon. Gerard contesto.

_**Pues si. Encargue pizza, tenía demasiada pereza en cocinar :I**_

— _¿Sabe cocinar? —_Murmure y sonreí.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —Cuestiono Simon.

_Oh idiota Erza, no pienses en voz alta._

— Oh no, nada importante —Reí nerviosa.

— Bueno, como te decía, esto es algo importante —Me miro fijamente. Y despistadamente le contestaba a Gerard mientras que veía a Simon. ¡Estaba tecleando sin ver! Envié el mensaje.

_**¿Sabvesa cicinar? Gavuloso.**_

— Te escucho —Le dije a Simon.

Leí la respuesta de Gerard.

_**Oh, claro que se "cicinar" LOOOL.**_

Me sonroje y solté una risa al leer su mensaje. Me sentí realmente tonta. Y si, no vuelvo a escribir mensajes de texto sin ver.

_**¿Sabes? Es difícil escribir sin ver. Te diré que yo no soy muy buena cocinando.**_

Envié el mensaje.

— Se trata de Gerard. —Dijo con una voz algo dura Simon, lo voltee a ver sorprendida. ¿De Gerard? ¿Qué será?

— ¿Qué hay con él? —Pregunto confundida. Gerard contesto el mensaje.

_**Ah ya me estaba preocupado. Y no te preocupes, yo te enseñare ;)**_

Sonreí tiernamente. ¿Gerard enseñándome a cocinar?

_**¡M encantaría! ¿Me esperas? No estoy dándole a mi invitado la debida atención que se merece. **_

— ¡Erza! —Me levanta la voz Simon, me sobresalte— Creo que no podemos hablar si tu estas muy concentrada enviando mensajes y yo hablando con nadie.

Me sentí terrible. Simon tenía razón.

— Lo siento —Deje el celular en la pequeña mesita de madera que tenía en frente— Bueno, ahora si, ¿Qué pasa con Gerard?

Simon bufo.

— Ten cuidado con Gerard. Presiento que él quiere más que una amistad contigo. —¿Presentía? Su tono de voz parecía más que seguro. _Y no te pongas roja Erza. _Me dije mentalmente.

— ¿Por qué debo tener cuidado con él? Gerard me ah demostrado ser una persona muy amable —Confesé.

— Por ahora. —Simon puso los ojos en blanco. Me enoje un poco por la actitud que ponía por hablar de Gerard.

— ¿Por ahora? ¿A que te refieres? ¿Y como es que sabes tanto de él? —Demande saber, no me importo que mi tono de voz no era para nada amble ahora.

— ¿No recuerdas que nos conocemos? Lo conozco desde hace seis años. Se el tipo de persona que es. —Me dijo con un tono molesto. ¿Ese era Simon? ¿Ese amable Simon que yo conocía que casi no se enojaba?

— Si bueno… ¿pero como es que sabes como es en sus relaciones? Si a eso es a lo que te refieres. —Tenía demasiada curiosidad.

_¿Y si Gerard era malo? _

_Deja de pensar idioteces Erza…_

_Gerard no es malo…_

_¿Por qué presiento que me dolería si me enterada de lo contrario? _

Suspire. Estaba demasiado nerviosa a la respuesta que me daría Simon.

— Él… —Simon tomo un gran bocado de aire y me miro a los ojos— Gerard fue novio de mi hermana.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

¿Novio de… la hermana de Simon? Nunca me había hablado de que tenía una hermana…

¿La hermana de Simon fue novia de Gerard?

¿Fueron novios?

_Erza, relájate… _

_¡No puedo!_

Respire profundo, tratando de no ser muy expresiva, porque me sentía realmente confundida y ¿molesta? ¿Estaba molesta? ¿De quién? ¿De Gerard? ¿De la hermana de Simon? ¿De que fueron novios?

— ¿Co-co-como? —Aquella simple palabra no me pudo salir completa. Volví a respirar profundo y quise reformular de nuevo mi pregunta— Es decir… Nunca me habías contado que tenías una hermana.

— Eso es porque casi no sueles meterte en la vida de los demás —Bajo un poco el rostro Simon y me miro a los ojos— Si me hubieras preguntado de mi vida personal te la hubiera contado con gusto.

Me sentí doblemente terrible.

— Tengo una hermana, es… menor por dos años. —Simon tenía veinticinco años, su hermana tenía ¿veintitrés?

— ¿Cómo se llama? —Le sonreí de labios. A pesar de la pequeña sonrisa que le acabo de regalar a Simon por dentro me sentía… confundida, desorientada.

— Kagura —Me regalo otra sonrisa. _La apreciaba, apreciaba a su hermana_, _su sonrisa lo dice todo._

— Lindo nombre —Le dije.

— Se parece un poco a ti. —Sonrío nostálgico.

— ¿A mí?

— Algo así. Ella es muy independiente, seria, tierna cuando en verdad la conoces lo malo es que es un poco rencorosa. —Soltó una risa.

— Y… ¿qué le hizo Gerard? —Pregunte con miedo. Simon guardo silencio.

— La termino de pronto, sin importarle los sentimientos de mi hermana —Simon se tensó eh hizo puños sus manos.

_Gerard… Dime que tú no eres ese._

Baje el rostro, mirando el celular, que tal vez, ya Gerard me contesto el ultimo mensaje que le envié.

Se hizo un gran silencio.

— ¿No sabes por qué?

— Um no —Suspiro y se llevo las manos a su rostro, estaba cansado— Kagura se distanció de mí y se fue de viaje desde hace un mes, aun esta afectada.

Entonces Simon no sabía la verdadera razón del por qué finalizo su noviazgo. De pronto me enoje un poco. ¿Cómo lo juzgaba? Si no sabía nada.

— Debó de decirte que le tengo celos —Confesó y sonrío amargo.

— ¿Celos? ¿Por qué?

— Por qué mi hermana a un lo quiere… —Me miro a los ojos— Y tú lo quieres.

En ese momento evite la mirada con Simon, me había sonrojado, estaba segura.

— Simon…

— No digas nada Erza. Detesto que se lleve a las personas que me importan y quiero. —Tenía su mirada en los suelos, estaba triste.

Me acerque a él y le puse la mano en el hombre. Inmediatamente recordé a Lucy está tarde. Sonreí nostálgicamente.

— Yo estoy aquí Simon —Me miro sorprendido— Y no me eh ido, sigo aquí.

Y de un momento a otro mi amigo el musculo estaba rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos, me deje llevar por aquel abrazo y le correspondí. Mi mirada estaba triste, y no era por esta situación, si no por una persona, por Gerard.

¿Tenía la culpa Gerard?

¿Por qué tanto odio entre ambos?

Después de esto… ¿afectaría nuestra relación?

¿Cuál relación? … Solo somos amigos.

Simon se separo de mí un poco y me miro directamente a los ojos luego a mis labios. Inmediatamente me aleje de él y carraspee un poco. Esto había sido algo realmente incomodo.

— Ten cuidado —Me dijo con un hilo de voz. Bufe y mire hacia la puerta.

— Eres el segundo que me lo dice. —Simon se sorprendió.

— ¿Será por algo no?

— ¿Creo que ya estoy grande para decidir con que personas relacionarme no? —El musculoso asintió con la cabeza, en sus ojos podía notar que no estaba tan convencido.

— En fin Erza, tengo que irme —Se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro al verme directamente a los ojos.

Lo acompañe hasta la puerta con los brazos cruzados. De despedida me dio un casto beso en la mejilla, me sorprendí por el acto y es que Simon no suele ser tan afectivo conmigo a pesar que se sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí. ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora? Por Dios, tenía demasiadas preguntas en este día, y estaba frustrada por lo que me confesó de Gerard y ahora ¿Simon tratara de estar más cercas de mí? Espero y no, no es porque no me agrade Simon, es solo que tal vez él se merezca ah algo mucho mejor que yo. Yo soy solo una persona rota y a punto de colapsar por toda esta frustración.

— Espero y podamos salir algún día… Nosotros dos —Las mejillas de Simon tomaron un color carmesí. Me sentí realmente incomoda.

— Verás que si —Le sonreí un poco.

Simon se marcho y cerré la puerta, me recargue en ella poniendo mi frente en la textura de madera. La golpee, una, dos, tres veces. Y en este momento como me encantaría regresar el tiempo y estar de nuevo en el momento que estaba enviando mensajes de texto con Gerard, estaba feliz en ese momento. Ahora ni yo misma sabía como me sentía. Confundida, triste, enojada, ¿afectada?

De nuevo me incorpore en el sofá y suspire profundo, mire el celular y me acerque perezosamente a él. Revise la bandeja de entrada. Tenía dos mensajes nuevos de Gerard.

_**Te espero. **_

_**¿Y si Simon no es el único que está ahí? ¿Y si en verdad estas haciendo una gran fiesta? Erza la social.**_

Reí un poco.

¿Esté eras tú Gerard?

¿Eres este o el que me conto Simon?

.

Tome una ducha y me puse un blusón grande para dormir. Tenía el celular en manos y aun no le contestaba a Gerard, no sabía como hacerlo sinceramente. Me tumbe a la cama y me quede ahí mirando al techo, sin decir nada, en silencio, pensando muchas cosas, con el celular en la mano.

Empecé a teclear, palabra por palabra. Frunci el ceño y borre lo que había escrito. De nuevo empecé a escribir. Lo leí cinco o quizás seis veces. Tarde como dos minutos en pulsar el botón de _enviar. _

_**El día que te conocí dijiste que no me lastimarías… ¿lo recuerdas? ¿O se te ah olvidado?**_

Mis labios empezaron a temblar.

_No seas débil Erza. No llores._

Trague saliva en un intento de tragarme el dolor y la tristeza. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que dolía y sentía que no me permitía respirar adecuadamente.

Recibí respuesta.

_**Me acuerdo que tenías una frase que la repetiste dos veces haha… Y claro que lo recuerdo. También te dije que me esforzaría en hacerte sonreír y reparar los pedazos rotos de ti. ¿Qué pasa? :/**_

Gerard podía ser malo mintiendo o poniendo pretextos, pero era bueno recordado cosas. En este momento ni yo misma me acordaba de la frase y él si.

_**Desearía que estuvieras aquí… desearía un abrazo tuyo. **_

Deje el celular a un lado y me lleve las manos al rostro. Di un gran suspiro.

_No llores, no llores, no llores…_

Me repetía a mi misma constantemente, a cada segundo, pero mis lágrimas no hacían caso, empezaron a fluir sin que las pudiera detener.

Me sobresalte. Mi celular empezó a vibrar y luego empezó una canción _Autumn Leaves. _

Era una llamada de Gerard, tarde como cinco segundos en contestar.

— _Erza, ¿estas bien? —_Su voz sonaba muy hermosa por teléfono. Algo ronca.

— S-i-i —Trate que mi voz sonara bien, pero salió entre cortada. Me limpie las lágrimas.

— _Estas llorando… ¿Qué tienes? _—¿Por qué siempre se daba cuenta de todo? Oh ¿será porque mi voz debe de sonar horrible?

— Estoy bien Gerard.

— _¿Entonces por qué lloras?_

— Es solo que… —¿Qué le diría? "Oh Simon vino a mi casa y me conto sobre ti, ¿Qué locura no?"— Es uno de esos momentos depresivos de una mujer, ya sabes algo natural. Y bueno… me acorde que cuando te conocí y la platica que tuvimos. Eso fue todo.

— _¿Solo por eso? _

— Si. Um… —No sabía que decirle. Lo había preocupado en vano. Son una gran tonta, le preocupo y no me atrevo a decirle la verdad.

— _Mañana te daré tu abrazo, tenlo por seguro —_Me reí y me limpie las lágrimas por completo.

— Gracias.

— _Oye, mira al cielo —_Me ordenó con su voz ronca.

— Oh ¿quieres que me levante? Estoy acostada —Le dije, escuche su risa a través de la línea.

— _Solo hazlo floja. —_Me reí.

Me levante algo perezosa y divertida de la cama, y fui hacia la ventana que estaba más cercas de mí. Me senté en una pequeña orilla y mire al cielo. Estaba hermoso.

— Bien, ya estoy mirando al cielo. —Le dije.

— _Observa la estrella que más brilla ¿No es linda? —_Observe de nuevo el cielo, mirando a todas las estrellas y cuando al fin pude localizarla me emocione.

— Oh si, ahí está —Le dije emocionada y me di cuenta que también la apunte con el dedo. Escuche su risa. Me sentí tonta.

— _Aunque estemos lejos, ambos estamos mirando el cielo y es como… si estuvieras aquí a mi lado. —_Sentí que en este momento él estaba sonriendo. Yo sin darme cuenta lo hice.

Y él tenía razón, lo sentía tan cercas y tan lejos. Como si el estuviera a un lado mío, observando las estrellas juntos, sonriendo.

.

Me di cuenta que en verdad ya era tarde, las doce de la madrugada, hoy tenía que ir a trabajar y me había desvelado, bueno, no solo yo, si no también Gerard. Antes de irme a dormir me llego otro mensaje, de él.

_**Buenas noches Erza. **_

Le conteste el mensaje y sonreí. El sueño me estaba matando y poco a poco me consumía.

.

* * *

**Perdón si tarde mucho, las ideas estaban aquí, pero... ¿flojera? O tal vez no sabía muy bien como plasmar las ideas. Gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen feliz, también a las nuevas lectoras, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, en lo personal, a mi me encanto escribirlo. Lo de Kagura, yo ya había pensando en ponerla en el Fic, de echo en este capitulo iba a ser nombrada por el punto de vista de Gerard, pero el manga hizo que cambiara de parecer y bueno, a ver que pasa de ahora en adelante! :D**

**Por cierto, otros de los motivos porque me tarde en escribir es por que hice un pequeño One Shot: _Hace mucho frío como para que los ángeles vuelen. _Se trata de Lucy, algo triste.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, les mando un abrazo! :3**


	7. Paraíso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son del gran Hiro Mashima yo solo creo la trama.**

**Disculpen el OCC.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**"Paraíso"**_

**_._**

Una luz empezaba a molestarme, pestañe un poco. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que ya era de día, me sentí realmente cansada y adormilada, no tenía ganas de levantarme y por supuesto la desvelada de anoche está pagando los precios en estos momentos. Me cubrí completamente con los cobertores —Como hacía frío me dormía con dos— no quería levantarme y cubriéndome del sol me daba mucho más sueño. Saque una mano y buscaba en mi pequeño mueble de madera que estaba al lado de la cama mi celular. Cuando lo encontré me descobije por completo.

No tenía mensajes nuevos pero de todas formas fui a la carpeta de _recibidos _y empecé a leer los mensajes de ayer. Sonreí como tonta al leer cada uno de los mensajes de Gerard.

Gracias a ese buen comienzo me levante con una sonrisa de labios. Estaba feliz a pesar de tener un maldito y molesto sueño. Decidí asearme por completo y vestirme. Me puse de ropa una falda escocesa, una camisa de cuello de tortuga y unas mallas de color negro. De calzado unas botas. Me sentía muy a gusto aunque hacía frío.

Revise mi celular para checar la hora… ¡Se me hacía tarde!

Por mi nuevo ascenso ahora entraba más temprano, no sé si eso fue bueno o malo, pero ahora lo veo como un castigo. Solo faltaba cuarenta minutos para las nueve de la mañana.

Opte por solo tomar una taza de café mientras prestaba atención a las noticias. El clima, más bien.

— ¿Una fuerte tormenta? —Murmure para mí. La mujer del clima, mejor conocida como _Juvia Loxar _indicaba que hoy, más tardar en la tarde se avecinaba una gran tormenta, se decía que no salgamos si acaso no era necesario. Me dio un escalofrío al solo imaginarme mojarme en la lluvia.

Después de tomarme todo el café, tome mi bolso con algunos papeles que ocuparía en la oficina el día de hoy. Por ultimo tome mi celular.

_¿Y si le mando un mensaje a Gerard? _

Mire mi celular por algunos minutos, apreté mis puños.

¿Y si está ocupado?

Debe de estar trabajando ya. Es mejor que no lo moleste, además, ayer platicamos mucho, no me sorprendería si se cansará de hablar conmigo, lo mejor sería no molestarle.

Guarde completamente todo y tome las llaves de mi apartamento y me dispuse a salir. Suspire. _Anda Erza, será un buen día, no importa que tenga un maldito sueño. _Me di ánimos mentalmente.

Y cuando iba a dar un paso para dirigirme a mi trabajo, ahí estaba él. Sentado en el primer escalón de los tres que había antes de llegar a la puerta. Me mostraba su espalda. Sus mechones azules se movían por la fuerza del viento, se veía realmente relajado, tenía un saco negro y podía observar una bufanda y guantes negros. Se veía cálido… _¿se sentiría cálido? _

Sonreí tiernamente.

¿Qué hacía él aquí? Tan temprano y en el frío.

Aun no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y eso hacía que lo contemplara por más tiempo, y es que aquel hombre era realmente una caja de sorpresas. No entendía el motivo de su presencia a estas horas, pero no me molesta, es más, me siento absolutamente feliz.

— Gerard… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Solté una pequeña risa al ver que se sobresaltó al escuchar mi voz, y es que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Se volteó para verme y me disparo una sonrisa de labios. Se puse de pie y se quitó los guantes.

No me decía nada. Solo se acercó a mí con pasas normales y me rodeo con sus brazos. Sentí sorpresa y me tense, me estaba abrazando, su respiración la sentía en mi cuello a lo que me hacía algo de cosquillas. _Y si era cálido. _Deje de estar tensa por esta situación y empecé a relajarme poco a poco, mi cabeza se acomodó en su pecho, y lo rodeo con mis brazos. Respire su colonia: olía realmente deliciosa y sonreí de lado, estaba a gusto de esta forma con él. Me deje un poco llevar por esta situación y lo abrace fuertemente ya que Gerard no me abrazaba fuerte, pensaba que lo hacía porque tenía miedo a espantarme y que yo tomara la decisión de deshacer este abrazo. Lo escuche suspirar, sentía que olía mi cabello y luego el me abrazo con fuerza, como si no quisiera que me alejara de él.

Un gran golpe de viento helado nos golpeó de un momento a otro. Me protegí con Gerard, él soltó risa.

— Debó de estar aún dormida, y esto es un sueño —Murmure, más para mí que para mi alrededor.

— Um… ¿Dijiste algo? —Sentí que mis mejillas ardieron, su voz y su respiración la sentía tan cercas de mi oreja.

¡No es un sueño!

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le dije algo desconcentrada— No me molesta, pero es realmente temprano. —Me aleje un poco de él para verlo a los ojos, él me miraba con ¿ternura? Y una sonrisa de lado. Me abrazó nuevamente, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

— Te dije que te daría tu abrazo. —Me susurró en mi oído. Me dio un gran escalofrío al sentir su voz tan cercas y tan profunda. Y al comprender lo que me dijo en ese momento… ¿Cómo no podía morir de ternura en este momento?

Nadie había hecho este tipo de cosas por mí.

— Tonto —Se rio.

— Algo así. Te lo prometí.

— Oh espera… ¿desde cuándo estás aquí? Tú no sabes a qué horas entro a trabajar. —Lo mire curiosa.

— Digamos que tuve que madrugar —El evitó la mirada conmigo, se reía nervioso y sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí. Era la primera vez que lo encontraba sonrojado y avergonzado, él suele ser muy ¿tranquilo? O ¿sabe muy bien cómo manejar la situación siempre?

Bufe y puse los ojos en blanco. —¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? —Volví a preguntar.

— Um… desde las seis. —Susurró. Me sentía realmente culpable e incómoda. Por Dios, yo quejándome de despertarme a las siete y media y él tal vez se había levantado mucho más temprano.

— ¡¿Y por qué no me mandaste un mensaje o me llamaste?! ¡Por Dios Gerard! Estuviste mucho tiempo aquí afuera. —Le regañe y cuando me di cuenta que le había alzado la voz me sonroje.

— No te quería despertar —Me acomodo un mechón rebelde que me cubría mi cara y lo puso atrás de mi oreja.

Me separe de él, con las mejillas que me ardían de la vergüenza.

— Supongo que llegaras tarde a tu trabajo. —Le dije en voz baja.

— Si, pero, le dije a Ultear que me cubriera mientras llego. —Me guiño el ojo. Un momento. ¿Quién era Ultear? Ah Erza, por favor, eso a ti no te interesa. El mi miro curioso ya que no decía nada— Ultear es una amiga, algo así como una hermana.

— Ah, Gerard, no me tienes que explicar —Le sonreí de labios.

— Tus ojos dicen otra cosa. —Me miro burlonamente y luego se rio.

— No dicen nada. Creo que te afecto levantarte muy temprano. —Evite que me viera al rostro ya que sabía perfectamente que me encontraba roja.

— Erza pero ¿por qué no te pones una chamarra? —Me miro algo molesto. ¿Me estaba regañando? Lo mire divertida.

— Estoy bien así.

— Boberías. —Me dijo y se quitó su saco y me lo extendió.

— N-o-o Ge-ge-rard —Me aleje de él negando con las manos. El soltó una pequeña risa por mi actitud.

— Anda —Me dijo. Al final acepte aquel saco que tenía toda su fragancia. El me ayudo a ponérmelo, estaba en frente de mí, se quitó su bufanda.

— ¡No! Tú vas a tener frío.

— Calla —Me puso la bufanda con un ágil movimiento— Y no te preocupes, tengo guantes. —Alzó los hombros, puse los ojos en blanco.

Ah, ¿por qué yo le preocupaba tanto?

.

Él me miraba de una forma muy juguetona y se reía a cada rato que caminaba yo lo único que hacía era ignorarlo. Gerard insistió en acompañarme hasta mi trabajo poniendo la tonta excusa que de todas formas ya se le hizo tarde después de todo.

— Te vez muy bien abrigada —Me dijo por quinta vez. Su saco me quedaba grande y hacía como si tuviera como tres chamarras. ¿Por qué a él le quedaba tan perfecto y a mí no?

— Y tú no te sorprendas si te corren del trabajo otra vez. —Solté. Gerard se quedó callado— Sabes que bromeo.

— Bromeas muy cruelmente.

— No suelo bromear mucho. Entiéndeme —Le sonreí de lado.

Llegamos al edificó donde trabajaba, nos quedamos parados cuando llegamos a la entrada de la recepción.

— ¿Paso por ti cuando salgas?

— Gerard no quiero molestarte y mucho menos quiero que te aburras de mí. —Dije realmente con el tono de voz bajo.

— No me molestas. Nunca pienses eso.

— Bueno —Me sonroje al aceptar la propuesta— Toma tu saco.

Iba a quitármelo pero el negó con las manos, puse los ojos en blanco, solo llevaba un suéter negro que parecía realmente caliente pero de todas formas no quería que se muriera de frío.

— Te veo en la tarde —Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

Desde que lo conocí suele despedirse de esa forma, con un beso en la frente y no falta que mis mejillas me ardieran de la vergüenza, sentía miradas atrás de mí eso hacía que me pusiera más nerviosa y mis manos empezaron a temblar. Él, aun con sus labios en mi frente me tomo de las manos, tenía los guantes puestos y hacía que mis manos entraran en calor.

— Ya vete, se te ara tarde —Sentí que se rio y se separó de mí.

— ¿Tus amigos son siempre muy chismosos? —Su mirada estaba divertida mientras miraba al frente.

— Si —Alcé los hombros.

_Tontos. _En verdad, tenía que hablar seriamente con ellos, solo era un amigo, no sé porque hacían tanto escándalo y dejaban de trabajar por saber qué hacía yo con Gerard. Eso era frustrante.

— Bueno, ya me voy. Buen día Erza. —Me sonrió.

— Trata de llegar lo más rápido a tu trabajo —Le mire seria.

— Sí, sí. Lo are. Tú tranquila.

.

Había muchas cámaras, y algunas lonas de plástico para cubrirlas de la lluvia. Me preguntaba porque la recepción estaba lleno de esto, y había muchas personas extrañas que hablaban con Makarov —El jefe de la empresa— Pude reconocer algunas personas que salían en la TV; eran los del noticiero. ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí?

— Juvia se siente incómoda —Mire a la persona que dijo lo anterior. Me sorprendí. Era Juvia Loxar, la del clima, y ella era una de las mujeres más lindas según una encuesta que hicieron por internet, por qué a pesar de que solo diera el clima, tenían fans. A veces me pregunto si ven el clima para mantenerse informados o solo lo ven por ella.

¿Y por qué hablaba en tercera persona?

— Hola Juvia. Soy Erza Scarlet, trabajo aquí —Le sonreí amable. La pobre chica estaba algo abrumada ya que algunas personas no sabían cómo comportarse y se le lanzaban encima, metafóricamente. Juvia me sonrío con timidez.

— Juvia está encantada de conocer a Erza, piensa que es la única que le ha dado una buena bienvenida.

— ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí? —Pregunte curiosa.

— Oh, _News' Mangolia _decidió que está vez la sección del clima sería en aire libre, estamos aquí preparando todo lo necesario. —Frunció el ceño— Juvia piensa que en medio del reportaje empezara a llover.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Juvia simplemente lo sabe. —Bien…

— ¡Erza! —Gray grito mi nombre. ¿Por qué siempre gritaba mi nombre? De un momento a otro Gray se acercó a mí— Esto es fastidioso, no hay ningún lado que no haya gente, hasta en los sanitarios es molesto estar. —Bufo.

— Solo tranquilízate Gray —Le dije algo despreocupada— Gray, ella es Juvia. ¿La conoces no? Es la del clima. —Señale a Juvia, Gray la miro como mira a todas las personas: desinteresado. Juvia se puso realmente nerviosa.

— Que hay —Saludo Gray, aunque pensándolo bien, eso no parecía un saludo, más bien parecía un saludo de vagabundos.

— Juvia no sabe _que hay. _¿Por qué Juvia esta tan nerviosa? —Empezaba a decir cosas realmente incoherentes mientras tenía las manos en sus mejillas.

— ¿Eh? —Dijimos yo y Gray al mismo tiempo.

— Juvia nunca había conocido a alguien como Gray-sama. —Loxar empezaba a hablar sin parar, Gray quedó más confundido de lo normal— Oh Gray-sama, acepto casarme con usted.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Dijo Gray— ¿¡Qué carajos pasa en tu cabeza!?

— Gray no sabía que le pediste matrimonio. —Le dije confundida.

— Ni siquiera lo eh echo Erza. Esta imaginando todo.

Juvia tenía una mirada soñadora. En verdad, estaba imaginando todo.

— Pequeño Gray, ¿cómo le puedes hablar de esa manera a Juvia Loxar?

Y en este instante apareció Lyon, hermano de Gray.

— ¿¡De dónde diablos saliste Lyon!? —Le pregunto Gray a Lyon, pero él estaba tan ocupado diciéndole muchas cosas a Juvia.

— Juvia no quiere la atención de Lyon, quiere la atención de Gray-sama. —Empezó a llorar dramáticamente Juvia.

— ¡Están locos! —Les dijo Gray, luego miro a Lyon— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Olvidaste tu almuerzo —Mostro una bolsa de papel— Ur me pidió de favor que te lo llevara a tu trabajo —Le entrego.

— Yo le dije a Ur que comería en la cafetería del trabajo. —Le dijo Gray avergonzado.

— Ur pensó que dirías eso, así que te preparó tu comida favorita. —Gray puso los ojos en blanco.

— Está vez no caeré —Gray se negó con las manos.

— Ur también pensó que te harías del rogar, así que me dijo que te digiera: Si no aceptas mi comida, ya no permitiré que compres más helado. Y no podrás quitarte la ropa en casa.

¡¿Eh?! Bueno, Gray era un exhibicionista pero no sabía que se la pasaba en su casa sin ropa.

— Juvia quiere vivir en la casa de Gray-sama —Dice Juvia sonrojada. Me pregunto si se habrá imaginado a Gray… bueno, sin ropa.

— Deja de fantasear —Le dice Gray a Juvia.

— Mejor fantasea conmigo Juvia. —Le dice Lyon.

— Está bien, dame la comida que me preparo Ur —Gray la toma de mala forma y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Bueno, te dejo en buenas manos Gray, esto parece algo familiar —Le dije a Gray, me mando una mirada amenazante— Juvia no te violara Gray, tranquilo —Puso los ojos en blanco.

Me aleje de cierto trío y tome el ascensor para dirigirme a mi oficina. Me sentía algo extraña por estar usando el saco de Gerard, antes de llegar, me encontré a cierto chico de cabello rosa viendo a distancia a cierta rubia que estaba con el mujeriego de la empresa. Me situé al lado de él sin que se diera cuenta.

— Hola Erza. —Me dijo despreocupado. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de mi presencia? Ni siquiera hice ningún ruido, y para colmo el muy descarado ni le importa que lo haya descubierto espiando a Lucy.

— ¿Eh? Cómo te diste cuenta de mi presencia.

— Shhh. Baja la voz Erza, o nos descubrirán, un gran ninja tiene que ser sigiloso.

— Oh, lo siento. —Murmure.

— Y es fácil darme cuenta de tu presencia. Hueles a Erza y —Me volteo a ver y me olfateó un poco— Hueles también a otra persona, un hombre. ¿Por qué? —Me miro curioso— El saco no es tuyo.

— E-s-s de Ge-gerard.

Natsu me regalo una gran sonrisa.

— Ya veo. —Dejo de prestarme atención y su vista se centró en Lucy— Los dos huelen muy bien juntos —Fruncí el ceño. Es cierto Natsu Dragneel tiene un gran sentido del olfato y del oído— Hay algunas personas que cuando están juntos no lo hacen, es raro que se complementen bien.

¿Natsu estaba hablando en serio?

Él siempre parece tan alejado en el tema del amor. Además, ¿por qué me decía todo aquello? En verdad no se parecía a nada a Natsu, el que se cree dragón y cuando se enoja en realidad lo parece.

— ¿Qué haces espiando a Lucy? —Quise saber. Claro, hable en voz realmente baja, la verdad ni yo misma sabía el por qué le seguía el juego a esto.

— No me agrada que Lucy este con Loki. —Soltó como si nada, él era tan directo— Loki es un buen sujeto, pero… no quiero que lastime a Lucy por ningún motivo.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella?

— Es mi _amiga, _Erza.

Fruncí el ceño y bufe.

— Lissana está rodeada de hombres haya en la recepción. —Dije algo "casual".

— Lissana sabe defenderse muy bien. —Me dijo despreocupado. ¿Ah? Pero si Lissana era su novia.

— Natsu no te comprendo…

— Erza, ¿sabes lo fuerte que me pega Lissana y aun así no creer que se pueda defender sola? —Puse los ojos en blanco. Era tan tonto.

— Lucy también te pega. ¿No crees también que se pueda defender sola? —Natsu dejo de mirar a Lucy y me miro confundido.

— Lucy es… alguien mucho más amable. —Confesó.

Y me rindo. Nunca podre entrar en razón a Natsu, tal vez él solo se debe de dar cuenta. Ahora que lo pienso, ya lo está haciendo en estos momentos, comparando a Lucy y Lissana es como si se pusiera a dudar de los dos años de noviazgo que han tenido.

— Esto da miedo. —Murmuro.

— ¿Qué da miedo? Tú nunca tienes miedo Natsu —Le sonreí.

— Tengo miedo Erza… de… enamorarme de Lucy y herir a Lissana. —Sonrió, pero su mirada estaba triste, él era alguien fuerte por el simple hecho de sonreír en una situación como está— No creas que soy tonto, desde que Lucy llego a mi vida todo cambió. Solo que quise ignorarlo.

— Natsu… entonces, ¿estás enamorado de Lucy? —Pregunte.

— No.

Bueno… está situación estaba siendo demasiado buena para ser verdad.

— La quiero demasiado. A tal punto de pelearme por Lissana por ella, pero trato de ver en ella una gran amiga, aunque a veces siento que es algo más, que ella siempre me está apoyando y nunca se enoja cuando la meto en problemas, pero…

— ¿Pero? Natsu, quita ese maldito "pero". —Le dije molesta.

— No es fácil Erza. Le prometí a Lissana que algún día me casaría con ella. Se lo prometí.

— Eso fueron promesas de niños, y tú lo sabes, no razonas en esos momentos.

— Pero dices los sueños que tienes para un futuro o la verdad de tus sentimientos. —Me dice.

— Si, pero sabes que siempre cambian con el tiempo. No te tortures. —Natsu me sonrió.

— No le digas nada a Lucy, si se llega a enterar, me gustaría que fuera por parte mía.

— Vale.

Natsu quitó esa cara seria y madura que tenía y puso una divertida y de burla.

— Erza y Gerard se quieren y no son novios —Canturreo.

— ¡NATSU!

.

Bebí mi tercera taza del café y me lleve a la boca un bocado de mi quinto pastel de este día. Estaba realmente desesperada y por consiguiente comía demasiado pastel de fresas, más de lo debido. Natsu y Gray aun no acaban el trabajo que les pedí para el día de hoy y sabían perfectamente que eso significaría un funeral para ellos. Suspire, tenía que relajarme y comprenderlos, Natsu estaba realmente confundido y Gray… oh Gray morirá, no tiene escusa.

Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia la ventana. Mi mano se recargo en el vidrio y ahí fue cuando callo la primera gota de agua para después le siguiera varias, y varias. No tardo mucho cuando empezó a llover mucho más fuerte y el vidrió se sintió helado, por inercia aparte la mano.

_Juvia tenía razón._

Me preocupe por Juvia pensándolo bien, debe de estar afuera en la tormenta que se estaba generando. Ella parecía una buena persona a pesar de que parecía algo paranoica y muy imaginativa.

Mirajane entro a la oficina sin tocar. Muy típico de ella, claro solo conmigo y se disculpaba con una sonrisa, o bueno, siempre porta esa sonrisa, es como si se pusiera ropa, siempre la trae puesta.

— ¿Eh Mira? ¿Qué pasa?

— Abajo está hecho un campo de batalla. —Me dice aun con la sonrisa.

— ¿Quién se está peleando? ¿Natsu? —Dije, Natsu era el primero quien iniciaba una pelea, no me sorprendida si en realidad fuera él.

— En realidad es el jefe y Laxus —A Mirajane se le borro la sonrisa al nombrar al último.

— Laxus es un patán, no te pongas mal por él Mira —Le sonreí para que ella estuviera feliz como siempre lo era.

— Tienes razón Erza, pero de todas formas me preocupa.

Laxus, nieto del jefe Makarov debería de ser el jefe en estos momentos. Pero es realmente egoísta y solo piensa en él, solo por eso Makarov decidió que no estaba listo para ese gran puesto, había pensado una vez en mí, pero me negué rotundamente, yo no estaba capacitada para aquello y me gustaba lo que hacía de todas formas. Mirajane sentía cierta atracción hacía Laxus, se conocían ya desde pequeños y Laxus siempre decía que sería una excelente administradora —Eh de agregar que Laxus nunca le decía eso a cualquiera, bueno, nunca se lo decía a nadie— y Mirajane le empezó a quererle desde ese momento. Aunque últimamente Laxus se está comportando muy mal, Mira le sigue apoyando.

— Debería de bajar y poner orden.

— No te preocupes Erza, ya estaban a punto de acabar —Me dijo Mira sonriendo.

Suspire.

.

Gerard se encontraba esperándome afuera del edificio en un espacio donde no se mojara por las gotas de agua, pero de igual forma tenía un paraguas negro sostenido con la mano derecha, su expresión estaba neutral, parecía distraído. Hoy estaba demasiado distraído, ¿debería preocuparme? O ¿es normal en él? Bueno, en realidad, me preocupaba, parecía triste con esa expresión en el rostro.

— Hey —Pase una mano en frente de él, agitándola para sacarlo del _trance. _Gerard sonrió de lado.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy Erza?

— Bien —Alcé los hombros— ¿Y a ti?

— Bien —Alzó los hombros y emitiendo mi expresión, puse los ojos en blanco y él se rio— ¿Nos vamos?

— ¿A dónde? —Pregunte curiosa.

— A un banco, a robar dinero y matar gente.

— ¡¿En serio?!

— Claro que no Erza —Se rio— ¿A dónde más? Te llevare a casa.

— Um, está bien —Me sonroje por ser tan ilusa.

— Por cierto, me alegro que no te hayas quitando mi saco —Me regalo una sonrisa.

¿Cómo me lo iba a quitar? Si tenerlo puesto me recordaba que Gerard era una persona que se preocupaba demasiado por mí.

— Me gusta.

— No lo eh lavado.

— …

— Mentira —Se volvió a reír ligero.

— Ya vámonos —Dije algo molesta.

Me separe de él y empecé a caminar, claramente al separarme de él yo era más vulnerable a quedar empapada en diez segundos. Sentí los pasos de Gerard atrás de mí demasiado rápidos para alcanzarme. Empezó a caminar al lado mío, muy cercas para cubrirnos a los dos con el paraguas. Gerard se mojaba mucho más que yo, algo que me empezaba a molestar es que se preocupara más por mí que por él.

El recorrido se pasó rápido, le conté lo que paso en el trabajo y él me conto que tuvo algunos problemas con su amiga Ultear. Llegamos a mi apartamento.

Destornude al apenas dar un paso al entrar al departamento.

— Cámbiate de ropa, te resfriaras. —Me dice, me puso la mano en la frente.

— Estoy bien. —Le dije.

— De todas formas.

— ¿Y tú?

— Estoy bien.

— Deja de decir lo mismo que yo. —Él sonrió.

— Solo cámbiate Erza.

— Bien, espera. Estás en tu casa. —Le sonreí de labios.

Fui rápido a mi habitación. No sabía que ponerme.

_¿Qué diablos te pasa? es solo un cambio de ropa, deja de ponerte nerviosa._

Y después de cinco cambios de ropa, al fin me decidí, era algo simple, algo parecido o casi igual como lo que traía ayer. Deje el saco de Gerard extendido en la cama para que lograra secarse aunque sea un poco, tal vez se lo dé luego, primero quiero lavarlo. Me di cuenta que empezó a oler delicioso, ¿de dónde provenía el olor? Salí de mi habitación y mire la sala, no se encontraba Gerard, ¿entonces el muy sin vergüenza estaba en la cocina cocinando?

Bueno, en cierto, yo le dije: _Estás en tu casa._

Creo que yo soy la culpable después de todo. No pensé que Gerard se lo tomaba muy en serio.

— ¿Qué haces? Yo debería de hacer de comer —Le reclame indignada.

— Recuerdo que me dijiste que no sabes cocinar. —Me miro con burla.

— Ah, bueno, no se cocinar mucho, pero… um, se lo básico. —Murmure.

— Dime que es lo básico. —Me dijo sin verme ya que se encontraba ocupando picando no sé qué cosa. Me quede en silenció, pensando— A básico te refiere con: ¿Hacer un sándwich? ¿Pan tostado? ¿Preparar café? ¿Poner sal?... Um, ¡ya se! ¿Hervir agua? —Volteo el rostro para mirarme burlonamente.

— ¡Gerard! Claramente si se cocinar algo.

— Te creo porque sigues viva.

— Estas con muy buen humor hoy —Le dije. Me recargue a un lado de él mirando lo que hacía.

— Algo —Alzó los hombros.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunte.

— Nada de que te debas preocupar Erza —Me regalo una sonrisa, pero esta sonrisa parecía muy diferentes a las que siempre hacía.

— Está bien. —Murmure.

Si Gerard no quería decirme lo que en verdad le pasaba no me iba a oponer o le iba a reclamar, si Gerard me contaba es que yo me había ganado su confianza, entonces, cuando llegue ese día, presiento que seré feliz.

Seguía lloviendo. De hecho, mucho más fuerte que antes.

Gerard había terminado de cocinar. Lo admito, la comida estuvo muy deliciosa, bueno, exquisita mejor dicho. Ahora estábamos viendo la televisión, yo comiendo mi pastel de fresas y Gerard tomando café. Esto era extraño, o bueno, no extraño si no que, estábamos los dos viendo TV como si nada en silencio, y no me sentía incomoda, en realidad me sentía bien. Soltábamos una pequeña risa cuando algo nos causaba risa y lo comentábamos.

Realmente agradable el ambiente.

Pero tenía mucha curiosidad. Tal vez no eran mis asuntos, pero tenía que saber porque Gerard cocinaba muy bien. Si, Erza Scarlet tiene dudas tontas.

— ¿Cómo sabes cocinar tan bien? —Pregunte "casualmente".

— Historia larga. —Me dice.

— ¿Me la puedes contar? Eso es si tú quieres.

Gerard miro hacía la ventana y frunció el ceño.

— Parece que no dejara de llover por mucho tiempo. —Dijo y dejo su taza de café a un lado— Te contare, espero y no duermas de aburrimiento.

— Oh, no, para nada —Le asegure con una sonrisa. El suspiro y miro al frente. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Hubo un gran silenció. Y Gerard soltó un gran suspiro.

— Soy huérfano —Soltó. Me sentí incomoda y triste, ahora sabía porque estaba de esta forma, pero de todas formas sabía que había algo más que lo frustraba. Su mirada la sentía vacía cuando me miro a los ojos después de decir lo anterior, sonrió como si en verdad no lo hiciera, ya que su sonrisa no mostraba nada, solo una expresión en el rostro. Solo eso.

— Gerard… no tienes que contarme si te resulta incomodó —Le dije con un tono dulce.

— Estoy bien —Se recargo para estar más cómodo. Se distrajo jugando con mi mano que estaba apoyada en el sofá, me daba palmadas suaves o hacía un ritmo con sus dedos— Se llamaba _Paraíso _el lugar donde pase muchos años de mi vida, los peores, te lo aseguro y te diré que de "Paraíso" no tiene nada. —Se rio sarcástico— Nos trataban como si no valiéramos. Como si no le importáramos a nadie, ni a una mierda. Aún recuerdo, nos decían: _Están aquí porque no les interesan a nadie. Sus padres se los dieron a entender cuando los abandonaron. Ni siquiera debieron nacer. _

La mandíbula de Gerard se tensó. Baje la mirada, y observe su mano que estaba a un lado de la mía, la tome y entrelace nuestras manos. El miro aquel gesto mío inesperado y muy apenas sonrió.

_Quería aquel Gerard burlón en estos momentos. _ Pensé.

— A veces nos dejaban sin comer por días o semanas depende de como nos comportabamos. Yo, bueno, no me gustaba la forma en que eran, así que a veces a altas horas de la noche, iba a la cocina y preparaba algo simple pero mucho para los demás. —Sonrió nostalgico— Me sentía realmente bien cuando llegaba con comida y sonreían de una forma como si estuvieran en precensia de una especie de Dios, era algo, que tal vez nunca puedo olvidar.

— Realmente eres muy valiente al hacer eso. —Me atreví a hablar— Haces que te admire.

— Creo que solo fui un idiota tratando de sobrevivir. —Se encogió de hombros y nos quedamos callados— De igual forma, las personas que administraban aquel lugar se daban cuenta de eso y bueno… tenían una forma de castigarnos. A veces nos dejaban en una habítación en donde no teníamos contacto con nadie y ahí si no podiamos comer absolutamente nada, a veces nos dejaban en el frío, una o dos semanas pasabamos las noches ahí… y la ultima nos golpeban.

Gerard… no sabía que habías sufrido tanto.

— Sabes Erza —Sus orves verdes me miraron— A pesar de todo, prefería los golpes que sufrir por mucho tiempo. Los golpes pasarían rápido, de cierta forma, ni te dabas cuenta del dolor porque sufrías más por estar en ese maldito infierno.

— ¿Te _castigaron_ alguna vez? —Pregunte.

— Si. No me acuerdo cuantas veces fueron. Pero yo era al que más castigaban —Sonrió amargo— Bueno, desde ahí empece a cocinar, era algo _básico¸ _pero me decían que sabía bien, no lo se, supongo que cuando preparaba la comida pensaba en que eso nos ayudaría a sobrevivir. Supongo que es eso…

Le abrace.

Gerard se tardo en reaccionar. Este hombre en verdad había sufrido y verlo a veces tan despreocupado, con una sonrisa, haciendome reir me daba cuenta que lo hacía porque no quería ver nunca más tristeza en su vida. Me tomo fuerte de la cintura, en realidad, sentía que lo hacía para que no me alejara de él, aunque resultaba incomodo porque estabamos aun sentandos en el sofá. Pero eso era lo de menos.

Me sentí caliente. ¿Será por el abrazo?

Me separe un poco de Gerard y le toque la frente. ¡Estaba caliente!

— Tienes fiebre —Le sursurre mirandolo a los ojos. _Realmente estabamos cercas…_

— Se me pasara. —Me dijo sin apartar la vista de mí y del mismo tono al cual le hable.

— Dejame curarte —Le dije.

— Lo estas haciendo ya.

No dejo que me alejara y me acercó a él, fundiendonos de nuevo en el abrazó. Cerré los ojos. Me senstí cansanda de un momento a otro o Gerard hacía que me sintiera comoda y relajada. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su pecho y sus brazos me rodeaban.

Empezó a tararear una canción, no sabía exactamente cual, pero sentía que lo hacía para que me durmiera.

Funcionaba.

.

No podía ver nada, estaba atrapada en un inmenso vació y la oscuridad me tenía atrapada. Todo era negro, un negro espeso que no dejaba que respiraba de buena forma, me sentía consumida por la oscuridad, trate de caminar pero no podía moverme, solo podía verme a mí misma, como si yo fuera una especie de luz a mi alrededor. No podía hablar, mi voz no se escuchaba a pesar de que mis labios se movian. De pronto, dos caminos aparecieron en frente de mí, exactamente a un paso. Force mi vista para poder ver que había en esos caminos de luz y pude notar dos siluetas, no podía distinguir a la perfección quienes eran exactamente pero sabía que los conocía. Cada vez me sentía mucho más cerca de ellos, como si se acercaran si caminar, como una especie de ilución. Y al fin pude saber quienes eran.

Gerard y Simon.

¿Qué hacía ellos aquí?

Simon se encontraba en el camino izquierdo y Gerard en el derecho. Ambos tenían su propia luz. ¿Qué significaba esto? Quise dar un paso al frente pero todavía no podía, me di cuenta que tenía que caminar por aquellos dos caminos, pero, ¿a cuál debería de ir?.

Di un paso hacía la derecha. Y entonces todo se volvió blanco y ahora yo no me podía ver. Observe el camino izquierdo, se tiño de un color rojo y Simon ya no estaba, todo era rojo. Miro hacia Gerard, el seguía ahí, pero se volvía gris. Empecé a camianr mucho más rápido hacia Gerard antes de que aquel color lo consumiera. Cuando llegue, sus ojos eran los únicos que tenía color, ese color verde esmeralda.

Y entonces Gerard se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, como el polvo despues de que el viento choco con él.

* * *

**Esta vez no tarde tanto haha, en fin, esté capitulo iba a estar ayer pero me enferme y realmente no tenía ánimos, hoy estoy un poco mejor, y dije: Como yo estoy enferma, enfermare a uno de mis personajes D: Bien no, pero de todas formas, espero que les haya agradado o entretenido el capítulo. Como verán aparecieron o se nombraron nuevos personajes wii(?**

**Les agradezco de corazón sus reviews hacen que sonría y me inspire(:**

**Tal vez, la fiesta de Natsu esté en el siguiente capítulo o el que sigue.**

**Saludos y un abrazote :3**


	8. Sabor a alcohol

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima, la trama es mía.**

**Capítulo dedicado a **_**Scarlet War, Liz y ****vrcps****. **_

**Disculpen el OCC.**

* * *

_**.**_

** Sabor a alcohol.**

_**.**_

Paredes blancas, no podía tocarlas ya que estaba muy alejado de ellas pero podía asegurar… no, podía apostar que estaban realmente frías, tanto, que con solo recargar tu espalda a estas te diera un escalofrío. Bien, paredes blancas, piso pulido, un olor a limpio, un escritorio en frente de mi y una camilla blanca al lado. Y por ultimo una mujer de mayor edad con cabello rosa con una bata blanca de doctor puesta. Su nombre era Porlyusica

— Realmente los humanos son tontos, mojandose en la lluvia si saben que se pueden enfermar. —Dijo la mujer mayor con un deje de molestia. ¿Por qué era doctora si le molestaban los _humanos? _Lo más raro es que ella también era una de nosotros. Ah, pero en verdad no tenía ganas de discutir o estar de curiososo con las demás personas.

— ¿Me recuperade pronto? —Pregunte fatigado despues de varios examanes y revisiones para diagnosticar mi estado.

— Por supuesto —Chasqueo la lengua— Solo te recetare unos cuantos médicamentos y tienes que guardar reposo y tomar muchos líquidos.

— ¿En serio tengo que guardar tanto reposo? —Pregunte.

— Si, tus defensas necesitan recuperarse. —No apartaba la vista de mis rostro, esto me empezaba a poner nervioso— Y deja de pelearte en las calles, mira ese gran moretón.

— Eh si… —Lo cierto era que ya casi iba a desaparecer el moretón.

— Como sea, le daré todas las indicaciones a tu novia por si tu no quieres hacer caso. —Me dijo de mala gana.

— No es mi novia —Murmure avergonzado.

— ¿Esposa?

— ¡No!

— ¿Amante?

— ¿Qué? Es solo una amiga.

.

Erza me esperaba a fuera, en la sala de espera, leía una revista. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia fue conmigo de inmediato. Le explique todo lo que me había dicho Porlyusica, omitiendo lo último porque creo que no vendría al caso diciendole eso.

Suspire. Tengo que reconocer que Erza es de esas personas que se preocupan mucho, cuando termino de llover, fuimos directo al hospital porque me insistió demaciado y casi se enoja conmigo por no querer ir.

— ¿Entonces guardaras todo el día reposo? —Me pregunto con curiosidad.

— Eso dijo. Aunque lo veo innecesario, me siento genial —Trate de sonreír, por la expresión de Erza creo que no lo hice muy bien que digamos.

— Te quedaras en tu casa y guardaras todo el día reposo. —Me dice con autoridad.

— Ah Erza, estas exagerando. Además, es sabado. —Le dije. Aunque de cierta forma lo único que podía pensar ahora es estar en mi cama, la cabeza me mataba y no podía estar mucho tiempo con los ojos abiertos.

— Si te miradas a ti mismo me harias mucho más caso Gerard. —Suspire y al final termine aceptando.

El camino a mi apartamente fue realmente rápido, tomamos un taxi para poder llegar mucho más rápido, no se si el señor que conducía en verdad aceleraba o yo me dormía entre tiempos. Cuando menos lo espere ya estaba en mi casa, justamente en mi cuarto, no sabía donde estaba Erza, pero escuchaba sonidos en la cocina, tal vez este cocianando algo. La verdad no me importaba que Erza no era tan buena cocinando, ella era perfecta en muchas más cosas.

La cabeza me seguía matando.

¿Realmente estaré todo el día en cama?

**Erza PoV.**

Esta era la primera vez que conocía el departamente de Gerard y, de cierta forma, era casí parecido al mío, no hablo de los muebles, si no, del tamaño del lugar, era simple y ordenado. Muy apropiado para una persona que vive sola. ¿Por qué Gerard vivía solo? ¿No? Bueno, eso no debé de importarme mucho que digamos, porque en estos momento la salud de él era lo más importante para mí.

Estaba a punto de acabar de preparar una sopa, creo que en estos momento le caería muy bien. Solo espero que no se haya quedado dormido.

Me sobresalte cuando el telefono de la cocina de Gerard empezó a sonar, rápiramente lo tome ya que no quería que él se levantara por ningún motivo.

— _¿Hola? ¿Gerard? —_Era la voz de una mujer. Su tono de voz estaba algo molesto. ¿Quién era ella?— _Idiota, contesta._

— Disculpa, no soy Gerard —Le dije. Ella que se quedo callada al otro lado de la línea.

— _Oh —_Se escucho una risa nerviosa proveniente de la chica. Se quedo callada— _Adivinare, ¿Erza? _

— Si, ¿con quién hablo?

— _Ultear, Ultear Milkovic —_Sentí que sonreía.

— Entonces, hola Ultear, ¿cómo es que sabías que mi nombre? —Demande saber con algo de confunsión.

— _¿Cómo es que Gerard no se cansa de hablar tanto de ti? —_Ultear rió. Me dejo algo confundida aquel comentario.

— ¿Ah?

— _Olvidalo Erza. —_Parecía amable por el tono de voz con el cual me hablaba— _¿No se encuentra Gerard por ahí? _

— Si, pero esta enfermo y en cama. ¿Es algo importante?

— _¿Está enfermo? _

— Le dio una fuerte gripe y tiene fiebre. La doctora le recomendo que estuviera todo el día en cama, es muy neció. —Suspire.

— _Te acostumbraras a sus necedes. ¿Le dices que le llame? _

— ¡Por supuesto! —Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

— _Espero y un día nos conoscamos en persona Erza. _

— Verás que si. —Asegure sonriendo aunque ella no me podía ver.

— _Que tengas lindo día, adios. Cuida a Gerard. —_Dijo para finalizar la llamada.

Con lo ultimo me dio a entender que era una persona muy maternal. Ahora que recuerdo, Gerard ya la había mencionado un día antes y me había dicho celosa. Es un tonto. Pero de igual manera me alegraba saber que tenía amigos que lo cuidaban a pesar de todo. Porque si no tienes amigos es casi igual si estuvieras solo en el mundo.

Tome el plato de sopa, un cubierto y camine a dirección a Gerard.

Nunca lo había visto así, en realidad, desde que lo conocí siempre me ah parecido una persona muy fuerte y alguién en verdad valiente, siempre tratando de sacarme una sonrísa, si, ese era Gerard Fernades para mí. Y ahora, viendolo ahí en la cama, con una mirada cansada, dormilada, con la naríz un poco roja por el resfriado, la única sensación que me daba era cuidarlo. Cuidarlo y no dejar que se rompa.

— ¿Quién llamo por telefono? —Preguntó. El tono de su voz era muy ronco. Cuando lo escuche sentí una corriente electrica por todo mi cuerpo. Me sentí extraña.

— Eh… si. —Conteste, tratando de olvidar lo anterior que sentí.

Gerard se rio.

— ¿D-e que te ríes? —Pregunte.

— Te pregunte quién llamo, no; llamarón por telefono.

Sentí mis mejillas arder.

— Ultear, ella llamo por telefono. —Me acerque a él, con el plato en manos. Se quedo pensativo— Me agrado.

— ¿Te agradó? ¿En serio? —Me dice sorprendido.

— En realidad no hablamos tanto, pero parece una persona amable.

Gerard murmuro algo y luego bufo.

Él se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que estaba muy cercas de él, yo me encontraba sentada a un lado y recargara en la cabecera de la cama.

— Te daré de comer. —Le dije autoritaria.

— ¿Qué? Erza, puedo hacerlo solo —Me dice, sus mejillas estaban algo rojas, debe de ser porque esta enfermo.

— Si, pero yo te quiero cuidar. —Tome la cucharada de sopa, y con cuidado la acerque a la boca de Gerard.

— ¿Cómo se que no morire intoxicado? —Hizo una sonrisa burlona, puse los ojos en blanco.

— Si mueres intoxicado, ten por seguro que yo me encargare de tu funeral.

— ¿Gracias? —Le sonreí divertida.

No lo había notado antes, pero ahora, ayudandolo a comer, y estando tan cercas de él, podía observarlo con mayor detalle su rostro.

¿Desde que momento se hizo tan… hermoso?

¿Es en serio lo que estoy pensando?

_Vamos Erza, deja de verlo. _Me digo mentalmente y es que Gerard parece igual tan nervioso por mi mirada que en estos momentos anda de curiosa.

Sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda, un verde vivo, aunque ahora aquel verde se encontraba algo apagado por el estado de salud de él. Su extraño y llamativo tatuaje de color rojo. ¿Qué significaba aquella marca extraña en su rostro? O, ¿desde cuando lo ah tenído?

En estos momentos mi cabeza tenía muchas dudas. Tenía ganas de conocerlo más.

— Erza… ¿tengo acaso monos en la cara? No apartas la mirada —Sursurró. Me sobresalte y rápiramente aparte mi vista y la concentre en el tazón de sopa que tenía en manos.

— L-o siento. —No tenía que mirarme a un espejo para saber que estaba algo roja de la cara.

Terminó de comer. Y se acomodo mejor en la cama.

— Si duermo una hora, tal vez este mucho mejor y pueda ir a la fiesta. —Me sonrió.

¿Fiesta?

¿Cuál…?

¡Es verdad! Hoy es la fiesta de Natsu. No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado, y también ahora que recuerdo, le prometí a Lucy ayudarla a preparar y decorar la casa para está noche. Y si que Gerard es un neció, claramente no le permitire ir, en ese estado nunca, lo único que hara es que se enferme y se agraven las cosas.

— ¡Por supuesto que no iras! —Le dije con el tono de voz algo alto.

— Anda Erza, no creo que sea para tanto. Además, te lo prometí. ¿Crees que un caballero falte a su palabra? —Me miro burlón. ¿Por qué no dejaba de bromear a pesar de que estuviera enfermo? Es un idiota.

— Gerard, es por tu bien. Además, puedes hacer una excepción en esta ocación. —Él nego con la cabeza. Bufe algo molesta.

— ¿Y dejar que vayas sola? —Lo mire desafiante— Yo seré tu pareja… digo, tú acompañante está noche. —Se rió nervioso al decir lo último.

— Te quedaras aquí.

— Pero…

— Gerard, me hubiera encantado que me acompañaras, pero mirate por un momento. Estas todo decaído. —El frunció el ceño— Además, si vas en ese estado, claramente no me haras reir. —El me sonrió.

— Vale. Por esta vez ganas. —Sursurró lo dicho.

Me acerque a él, mis labios tuvieron contacto con su mejilla izquierda. No pude evitar sonreír por la cara de sorpresa que puso. Me aparte un poco y nos quedamos viendo a los ojos sin decir ninguna palabra.

Mi corazón empezó a latir de una manera muy aceledara. Juraría que Gerard podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón. O tal vez yo era muy dramatica.

¿Qué me pasaba?

¿Por que a pesar de esta cercanía no me sentía incomoda como cuando estuve así con Simon?

Y la respuesta me vino de golpe. Aquel jueves lluvioso, la imagen de Lucy en mi casa, sus palabras sonaban en mi cabeza en estos momentos como un eco que nunca acabaría.

Las palabras venían, una y otra vez.

"_¿Y no crees que ya estas enamorada de él?"_

¿En qué momento me había enamorado de él?

Solo era una persona que llego un día no tan oportuno. En un momento no indicado para mí. Porque yo tenía miedo. Y tal vez, si Gerard hubiera llegado a mi vida cinco años atrás, todo sería mucho más fácil para mí.

Me aleje de él como si su contacto me causara quemaduras. Él se sorprendió por mi cambió de actitud tan drástica. Pero tenía que acostumbrarse a este comportamiento mío porque en estos momentos yo me consideraba la más miedosa del mundo a pesar de que me podía enfrentar a unos delincuentes de noche. Ahora, me sentía muy frágil.

— Me ten-go que ir… Tengo que ayudarle a Lucy, pero vendré cuando la fiesta se acabe —Trate de sonreírle.

— No vengas Erza. Será tarde y no quiero que nada te pase.

_Deja de preocuparte tanto. _Dijo una pequeña vocecita en mi cabeza. Y es que esa actitud me causaba quererlo.

— Estaré bien. —Hice un pequeño ademan con las manos— Tengo que asegurarme que seguirás vivo.

Gerard bufo.

— Cuídate Erza.

.

— Solo espero que no hagan mucho desorden o que tan siquiera no rompan nada. —Lucy tenía una cara de miedo al pensar en lo último.

— Eh, tranquila Lucy. Verás que será algo calmado. Además, no creo que vengan muchas personas.

— Erza, es Natsu, ni siquiera se a cuantas personas invito. ¡Qué frustrante!

— Tienes razón. Pero yo te ayudare a poner orden. —Le sonreí y Lucy se tranquilizó un poco.

La casa de Lucy era realmente bonita, un poco más grande que mi departamento pero siempre se la pasaba algo presionada por pagar la renta. Eso era lo único malo. Nos encontrábamos limpiando y alejando algunas cosas de valor que tenía ella.

— Además, ¿ni siquiera vino ayudarme? ¡Es un gran tonto! —La rubia inflo los mofletes haciendo un puchero, sonreí con ternura.

— ¿Querías pasar tiempo con él?

— ¡¿Qué?! No digas tonterías Erza —Se puso completamente roja.

Mira entro a la casa, no me sorprendió porque ella ya estaba antes de que yo llegara, solo que se tuvo que ir para poder comprar comida y refrescos para esta noche. Tenía en su rostro una hermosa y muy típica sonrisa suya.

— ¡Chicas! ¿Adivinen que compre? —Nos dijo muy entusiasmada la albina.

— ¿Las cosas que te pedí que compraras?

— Además de eso Lucy.

— ¿Pastel de fresas?

— No Erza, yo no soy Gerard que te compra pastel de fresas. —Me sonroje de inmediato, Lucy se rio.

— ¿Qué compraste Mira? —Preguntó Lucy, yo por el momento no podía decir nada, tenía que dejar que el color de mi rostro volviera a ser el mismo.

— ¡Un _tamagochi! —_Mirajane nos mostró el pequeño aparato electrónico mientras que sonreía. Era de color amarillo.

— ¿Por qué… compraste eso? —Pregunté— ¿No crees que eso es de niños de cinco años?

— Para nada Erza, en su caja dice: De cinco años en adelante.

— ¿Y cómo se llama? —Preguntó Lucy.

— Laxu.

— ¡Es Laxus! solo le quitaste una "_s" _—Dijimos al mismo tiempo yo y Lucy.

— Vaya, creí que nadie lo notaría. —Mira hizo una pose pensativa para luego sonreír al ver a su aparato tecnológico pequeño y amarillo.

.

La casa de Lucy seguía siendo la misma, solo se había hecho de noche, la música electronica se apodero de toda la casa gracias a Visitar que no paraba de bailar y claramente se adueño de la pequeña pista de baile que habíamos creado moviendo unos cuantos muebles. No molestaba mucho la música pero los extraños pasos de baile del único que bailaba podían sacarle un ojo a alguién.

Habían demaciadas personas, de las cuales el cincuenta por ciento conocía y el otro cincuenta eran personas extrañas que ni siquiera sabía si Natsu conocía. Era una fiesta de disfraces, algunos simplemente llevaban unos lentes de sol o un bigote mostizo. Y yo bueno…

— ¡Erza! Tú dizfraz de conejito esta hermoso. —Me dijo Lucy observandome, le sonreí. Ella tenía un dizfraz de una gatita, al igual que Gray, aun no llego a comprender como es que Lucy convenció al malumorado de Gray a vestirse igual que ella, tengo que admitir que se ve algo gracioso, aunque ahora solo tiene la orejas de gato ya que se ah quitado la ropa como acostumbra hacerlo.

— Gracias Lucy, tu no te quedas atrás.

— Erza, ¿Por qué un conejo? De los tantos disfraces que tienes te los hubieras puestos todo —Me dice una Cana ya ebria pero aun en juicio.

— Me gustan las orejas. —Le digo con algo de emoción— Um, ¿de que vienes vestida?

— ¿No ven? Soy una borracha sin remedio. —Nos dice con un enorme barril de licor que comunmente suele estar así.

— No lo habíamos notado Cana. —Le dijo Lucy.

— Por cierto Erza, ¿Dónde esta tu novio? Escuche en la oficina que es muy apuesto, ¿cortaron? Me lo podrías presentar. —Al terminar de decir esto tomo de su enorme barril, la sangre se me subió a la cabeza, no se si por vergüenza o porque me encontraba algo furiosa. Aunque no debía enojarme con Cana, ya debería de estar acostumbrada a sus comentarios muy atrevidos o a veces muy necesitados.

— Cana, no es mi novio, es solo un amigo. Se enfermo y no pudo venir —Hice una pequeña mueca de tristeza, en realidad si me hubiera gustado que Gerard viniera. Lucy y Cana notaron algo de mi tristeza.

— El alcohol hace que olvidemos todo —Cana me paso una pequeña jarra llena de cerveza— ¡Hasta el fondo! —No me gustaba mucho tomar, prefería lo dulce de un pastel, pero tal vez está noche haga la excepción. Tome gustosa la jarra y bebí hasta que no quedo ningúna sola gota, sentí mi gargata raspar despues de unos segundos y me sentía mucho mejor.

— Eh chicas, ¿no quieres cantar karaoke? —Gray intervino en la conversación, con sus orejas de gato, sin camisa, demos gracias al señor que tenía puesto sus pantalones.

— Gray-sama, Juvia también quiere cantar karaoke —Oh esperen, ¿Qué hacía aquí Juvia Loxar? En fin, Juvia estaba vestida igual que Gray, pero claro que ella no se quita la ropa.

— ¿Quién eres? —Le contesto Gray algo confundido.

De pronto una Juvia depresiva se fue al rincón con una aura oscura.

— Tonto Gray, pero la hermosa de Juvia tiene suerte que yo esté aquí para hacerla sonreír —Lyon aparece al igual que Juvia de la nada. Soy yo o a donde quiera que va Gray lo siguen ellos dos.

— ¡Ah es Juvia! —Gray fue con ella.

— Vamos a cantar —Nos dijo Lucy, Cana paso, estaba muy ocupada bebiendo como para hacer otra cosa más importante.

Apenas me di cuenta del disfraz de Natsu… una botarga de dragón. Lucy casi se muere de risa cuando lo ve aunque de principio de quedo con una cara de confunción ante lo ocurrente que puede ser Natsu. Me di cuenta que vino solo, al parece discutió con Lissana, o eso fue lo que nos dijo Mirajane cuando llego.

Elfman Strauss era dueño del karaoke, así que esperabamos hasta que terminara de cantar una canción: _Drunk. _De Sheeran.

— Idiota, deja que otras persona canten. —Le dijo una enfada Evergreen, le dio un golpe, aunque por lo musculoso que era Elfman juraría que ni sintió el golpe.

— Es de hombres cantar. —Dijo con sus típicas frases.

— Como digas, solo deja ese microfono a un lado. —Evergreen parecía fastidiada, aunque lo admitó hacían una bonita pareja.

— Es de hombres seguir despues de mí.

— ¡No soy hombre! —Le contesto Lucy molesta y con una venita en la frente.

Lucy cantó una canción muy dulce y relajada, todos le pusimos atención, hasta Vsisitor tuvo la gentilesa de apagar la música electronica para poder escuchar a Lucy mucho mejor. No me di cuenta, pero tenía en mis manos otro vaso de cerveza y me encontraba sentada en un sofá.

— ¿Erza Scarlet tomando? —Me voltee para ver la persona quién me dijo lo anterior.

— Simon, vaya, no te había visto en toda la noche.

— Apenas son las diez Erza. —Me manda una sonrisa. Simon venía vestido con ropa algo, ¿árabe? Bueno, en realidad no sabía como iba vestido, pero tan siquiera venía con una ropa diferente.

— Si, se me está pasando algo lento todo esto.

— Es porque solo te la has estado sentada y tomando. —Me dice un poco molesto, luego suspira.

— Una vez que tome creo que no tiene nada de malo —Le sonrió y vuelvo a tomar un sorbo de mi benida, sentía que mis musculoso a cada minuto se aflojaban un poco más, que mi boca podía decir lo que sea sin vergüenza y que podía hacer cualquier cosa sin miedo.

Efectos del alcohol supongo.

— Te queda muy bien tu dizfras —Por el comentario de Simon, no se, me dieron ganas de golpearlo, el tono de voz que uso, no me gusto en lo absoluto, o tal vez… este dramatizando mucho.

— Gracias, no es la gran cosa —Alce los hombros.

— ¿Vinistes sola? —Preguntó.

— Si, aunque estando aquí no estoy sola de todas formas. —Le dije.

— Si bueno, te queria invitar yo, pero se me ah olvido preguntarte cuando te veía, además Natsu me dijo un día antes de todo eso.

Reí.

— Así es Natsu.

Desde que llegue a casa de Lucy no me eh dado tiempo de hablar tan siquiera una vez con él. Es mejor que lo busque, me resulta algo incomodo estar a solas con Simon, además, se me acaba de acabar mi vaso de alcohol y tengo que ir por mas.

_Rayos Erza, estas tomando mucho._

La pequeña parte de cordura que me quedaba en mi cabeza me repetía que estaba mal lo que hacía pero que más daba, quería disfrutar de todo eso aunque no hacía absolutamente nada que quedarme sentada y beber.

Llegue con Cana que se encontraba sentada en la mesa con su barril de alcohol.

— Vaya Erza no imagine que te gustará tanto tomar, un día de estos ay que ver quién a guanta más —Me dice Cana entre risas por el efecto del alcohol. Yo simplemente me servi más de beber antes de iniciar mi busqueda de Natsu.

Me sorprendiera el hecho de que había mucho gente. Mirajane asustaba con su traje de una demonió ella se tomo muy bien su papel. Aunque Laxus parecía algo enfado por el echo de que enseñara mucho Mira. Pero no decía nada, su mirada asesina lo decía todo.

Juvia estaba rodeada de los dos exibicionistas, se estaban matando con las miradas y Juvia estaba en medio. Ah, en realidad no entendía como es que se estaban peleando y como es que Juvia no los apartaba. Había alguién disfrazado de un pequeño conejo rosa, y yo que pensaba que era la única disfrazada de conejo, que fastidioso. El que estaba disfrazado de conejo estaba haciendo un tipo de baile que todos lo seguián y hacían una rueda.

Decidí ir despues ahí, primero, tenía que encontrar a Natsu.

Fui a la cocina. Y al fin lo encontre, pero no me atreví hablarle ya que estaba con alguién más, especificamente con Lucy.

— Lucy, estas un poco borracha ¿no crees? —Natsu se reía nervioso mientras que sujetaba a Lucy por los hombros.

— Ah Natsu, yo estoy bien —Lucy se reía de la nada. Oh, si estaba borracha. Se acercaba cada vez más a Natsu— Me gustaría que no me lastimaras tanto. —El semblante de Lucy se puso algo serio y nostalgico.

— ¿Eh? —El de cabello rosa la veía algo preocupado por todo lo que decía.

— ¡Eres un tonto Natsu! —De estar tristes, Lucy cambió a enojada y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡¿Por qué me has dado un golpe Lucy?! —Le dijo molesto.

Más no recibió despuesta de Lucy.

Me puse completamente roja al presenciar esta escena. Lucy había besado a Natsu de una manera muy descarada porque él tenía novia, pero estaba borracha y es que sus sentidos estaban completamente fuera de su lugar y su mente no razonaba.

Lo que más me sorprendio no fue el echo que haya besado a Natsu, si no que él le correspondió cuando sus manos rodearon la cintura de mi amiga.

¿Qué debía ser ahora?

La mejor opción era irme rápido de ese lugar.

Recibí ciertos comentarios acerca de mi rostro ya que estaba igual que mi cabello escarlata.

Estaba nerviosa y no me daba cuenta para donde iba, pero me tropece con algo, o mejor dicho, con alguién, era pequeño y no lo podía reconocer por el traje de conejo que portaba.

— Lo si-ento, estoy muy distraida. —Me disculpe. _Y el alcohol también tiene mucho que ver._

— Pero que hermoso perfume porta usted. Men.

Un fuerte escalofrio recorrió todo cuerpo.

¿Qué estaba siendo él aquí?

Estúpido Natsu.

— ¡Ichiya! —Dije sorprendida.

— Esto debe ser el destino, tu y yo, con disfraces de conejo.

— Un destino final supongo. —Dije con algo de horror.

— Men.

— ¿Qué haces con un disfraz de conejo?

— Soy el que guía el baile del conejito, men.

— Vaya —Decidí irme rápiramente antes de que empezara hacer o decir cosas extrañas.

— Tu perfume huele de maravilla. —Lo tenía demaciado cercas. Era aterrador.

— ¡Alejate! —Le di una fuerte patada que lo dejo lejos de mi vista, cuando voltee a verlo Hibiky, Ren y Eve estan al lado de él diciendole algo así que es el mejor.

Suspire.

— ¡Erza! —Mire a Juvia que fue la que me hablo.

— ¿Qué pasa Juvia?

— En la entrada hay un hombre que pregunta por usted, Juvia esta confundida, él dice que esta disfrazado de un pirata pero la verdad Juvia piensa que es un dizfras de un principe, Juvia no le ve él sombrero de pirata, Juvia piensa que Gray-sama se vería muy apuesto de principe —No tardo en irse a su mundo imaginativo pensando quién sabe que cosas— ¡Oh Gray-sama en publico no!

— Juvia, por favor no seas tan pervetida en tu imaginación con Gray.

— Juvia lo siente. —Dice un poco sonrojada.

— Y gracias por la información, ire a ver quién es. —Le sonrió.

La curiosidad me mataba, quién era el que me estaba buscando, me lamento por no pedirle más información a Juvia de quién se trataba. Al llegar a la entrada de la casa de Lucy lo pude reconocer de inmediato.

Me sorprendí al verlo.

Su cabello azul electrico, sus ojos verdes, vestido con una traje parecido a la epoca victoriana, que le quedaba perfecto para esta ocación. No parecía estar enfermo o es que estaba finguiendo de maravilla. O puede ser que mis sentidos no esten del todo bien.

¡Por Dios Gerard!

¿Qué hacías aquí?

* * *

**En verdad lamento por no actualizar, si, es bastante tiempo, pero entre de nuevo a estudiar y los primero días se me hacian faciles para actualizar, pero luego montones de tareas y proyectos salvajes aparecen! D:! Ok no, pero, si eh estado muy ocupada y cuando no estoy ocupada no quiero hacer nada. Pero ya extrañaba escribir, y eh aquí el capitulo 8. Este iba hacer un solo capítulo, pero decídi dividirlo en dos. La segunda parte será mucho mejor, ya tengo todo planeado.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! **

**Y awww bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras y sus reviews y a los que solo leen :3 **

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir. Les mando un abrazo de oso. **

**Saludos~**


	9. Sabor a alcohol II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima, la trama es mía.**

**Disculpen el OCC.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapter 9: Sabor Alcohol**_

_**II**_

_**.**_

Suspire. Me había levantado hace una hora, exactamente a las nueve de la noche. Había dormido bastante y tenía el estomago vacío por el tiempo. Me comí un sadwich y el problema del hambre estaba resuelto. No tenía saldo para llamarle a Erza. Así que había decidido vestirme algo simple para salir, al abrir la puerta me encontré con dos pequeñas personas, una estaba sonriendo como siempre, lo hacía mientras me saludaba con la mano algo exagerada, mientras que la otra, tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y una mirada divertida, con una bolsa enorme en las manos.

Eran Ultear y Meredy.

Ahora veía a un sujeto con con un gran saco color azul marino, estaba vestido con un traje que daba un pequeño aire a la epoca victoriana. El rostro de aquel sujeto era algo incomodo y no estaba a gusto con la ropa que llevaba, que vaya que se veía realmente incomoda. El sujeto tomo una caja y empezó a leer, frunció el ceño algo confundido.

Aquel sujeto era Gerard Fernandes, era yo, mientras que un espejo me refregaba.

— ¿Qué clase de disfraz es este? —Pregunte. Volviendo a leer a caja que decía: Traje de pirata, accesorios incluidos.

— ¿Qué no lees? Eres un pirata _grrr. —_Meredy hizo una expresión ruda al decir lo ultimo. Me causo algo de gracia.

— Soy todo menos un pírata. —Dije inconforme.

— No te quejes, es lo único que encontramos. Por eso te llame en la tarde. —Me informo Ultear.

— Por cierto, ¿estás mejor Gerard? —Preguntó Meredy con el tono de voz algo preocupada.

— Si, ya estoy mucho mejor —Contesté y sin saber, ya estaba sonriendo recordando el momento en el que Erza me estaba cuidado.

Revise la caja para encontrar los demás accesorios, pero no había nada, solo el traje.

— No están los accesorios.

— Con los accesorios iba a salir un cobro extra.

— Les di una buena cantidad de dinero.

— Por alguna extraña razón no completamos.

Esa extraña razón era ellas, sentadas en mi sala, viendo televisión mientras que me contestaban con poco interes ya que estaba muy entretenidas comiendo _helado. _Si, ahora se porque no alcanzaron de presupuesto.

— ¡Pareces un príncipe Gerard! —Me dice Meredy.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no. — Negué, esa idea me había avergonzado.

— Es un pirata. —Dice Ultear— Un pirata inofensivo.

Bufe.

Me despedí de ellas con un hasta luego, era claro que se iban a quedar en mi departamento viendo televisión y comiendo, lo que me preocupaba es que acabaran con toda mi comida, ya saben, mujeres o eso creo.

Tome un taxi. El señor que conducía me miro algo sorprendido y extrañado por la forma que iba vestido, pero después de unos segundos no le importo más murmuro algo.

— ¿A dónde lo llevó joven? —Me dice.

— A… —Me quede callado.

¿A donde iba?

¿¡Dónde vive ese tal Natsu!?

Mierda. Pero que mal informado estaba.

El conductor me miraba con una ceja alzada signo de interrogación. Iba a bajarme del taxi, pero un gran tipo con fuertes músculos y una chica de cabello castaño con gafas iba vestido de una manera muy rara mientras caminaban sobre la banqueta. La chica le reclamaba, solo podía escuchar un poco.

— ¿Qué clase de disfraz es ese? ¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo a comprar más bebidas? —Se quejaba mientras lo reprobaba con la mirada. Y es que, no la culpo, el hombre o bueno, la bestida que parecía era muy llamativa, ni siquiera podía distinguir que clase de disfraz es, pero tenía cuernos y era claramente algo muy original.

— Los hombres se visten así. —Le dijo muy orgulloso y casi gritando— Y, tu insististe en acompañarme Ever, las bebidas se acaban, gran fiesta la de Natsu.

_¿Natsu?_

_¿Sera el mismo Natsu?_

Bueno, no tengo nada que perder.

— ¡Siga a esas personas! —Le dije al conductor apuntándolos y haciendo mi mejor cara de seriedad. Tengo que decir que siempre que querido decir eso.

El conductor claramente me miro extraño y suspiro. Pero de igual manera me hizo caso. En menos de treinta minutos, ya me encontraba pagandole al chofer la cantidad que me correspondía. Suspire y di medía vuelta.

Se podía escuchar desde lejos la música a todo volumen y podía imaginarme el descontrol que había cuando dabas un pie adentro de esa casa que parecía muy fragíl en estos momentos y más cuando una silla salio de la ventana rompiéndola Me acerque a esta sin presión alguna. La puerta estaba abierta porque constantes personas salían y entraban, algunas estaban a fuera charlando con mejor calma y sin el molesto sonido de la música electrónica que interrumpía la platica. No entre a la casa, estaba en frente de la entrada buscando a Erza con la mirada, pero vaya que había mucho gente, ni siquiera podía reconocer su llamativa cabellera escarlata.

— ¡Gerard! —Me llamó una voz femenina. No la conocía, pero parecía que ella a mí si, viéndola mucho mejor, se parecía mucho a Lissana de la recepción, llevaba un traje que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación… si bueno, es mejor que aparte la mirada ya que hombre rubio asesinaba con la mirada a quién la viera. Parecía que era una especie de demonio.

— ¿Te conosco? —Le dije confundido.

— Me llamo Mirajane, soy amiga de Erza, por cierto, me encanta tu disfraz de príncipe —Dio unos pequeños aplausos.

— Soy un pirata. —Mirajane se quedo callada y con una gran faceta de confusión.

— Bueno —Rio un poco— Supongo que buscas a Erza, ¿no es así? Ella dijo que no vendrías.

—Estaba un poco enfermo y ya estoy mucho mejor. Y si, busco a Erza ¿sabes donde esta? No la encuentro por ningún lado.

— La verdad es que no, hace unos momentos estaba en el sofá charlando con Simon.

_Oh genial…_

— ¿Y no sabes para donde se fue? —Insistí, esperanzado que no estuviera con Simon.

— Um no, tal vez sepa Juvia, cuando la vi, estaba con Erza.

Mirajane le hablo a la tal Juvia que parecía algo deprimida. Se me hacia conocida por algunas razón.

— Juvia vio a Erza con Ichiga, si quieren Juvia puede buscarla y hablarle —Nos dice. No comprendí el porque hablaba de esa manera, pero parecía que no lo hacía de broma.

— Estaría agradecido Juvia. —Juvia me observó con una mirada seria.

— Juvia piensa que te ves bien de príncipe, aunque Gray-sama se vería mucho mejor.

— Soy un pirata. —Le dije.

— Pero Juvia pensaba que eras un príncipe, un príncipe azul, Juvia esta confundida, tu no puedes ser el pirata azul.

— Juvia mejor, ve a buscar a Erza. —Le dijo Mirajane con una gotita de sudor.

Juvia se fue entre la multitud murmurando algo un poco traumada Mirajane dijo que tenía que ayudar a su hermano con algo, en realidad, ni siquiera la escuche por el volumen de la música.

Me quede solo.

Esperando.

Por alguna extraña razón, empece a recordar el día de ayer. Cuando le explique un poco de mi pasado a Erza, el más doloroso. Es estraño, ya que siempre eh tratado de olvidar esa parte de mi vida, pero no puedo, porque aprendes que lo que más te afecta es lo que más te condena a recordarlo por el restro de tu vida.

La imagen de una habitación oscura se hizo presente en mi mente. Sollozos lamentos, suplicas de querer morir en ese instante. Podía escucharlos, podía escuchar todo.

Cerre los ojos.

Al momento de abrirlos ya no me encontraba en la fiesta, ya no escuchaba la música electrónica. Solo era yo en esa oscura habitación.

Mis manos empezaron a temblar.

Había vuelto a este lugar. Yo ya no quería volver _aquí. _Nunca.

No podía ver nada. Pero podía escuchar un sollozo, alguien lloraba. Sin saber a donde me dirigía empece a caminar a la dirección donde se suponía que estaba la personas que lloraba. Era un niño, no más de ocho años. Lloraba solo, dándome la espalda en esa oscura habitación donde nos encontrábamos.

El niño me miro y entonces me di cuenta que no era cualquier niño, ese niño que lloraba, y tenía una mirada de soledad, era yo. No sabía que hacer, sentía su dolor porque era el mismo, pero aquel yo, quería que alguien le dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

Pero como iba yo a saberlo… Si nunca lo fue.

Empezó a murmurar algo en voz baja. Quería escucharlo así que me acerque más a él, pero solo movía los labios, sin decir nada. Me miro por ultima vez con sus ojos cansados de tanto llorar y desapareció.

Trague saliva.

Y aquel lugar oscuro desapareció.

Abrí los ojos y estaba ella en frente de mí, con una mirada sorprendida porque estaba en este lugar. Sonreí con algo de nostalgia al verla, quería sonreír de alegría, pero no podía, ahora no.

— Gerard, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó. Se acerco a mi y se tambaleo un poco. Temía que se cayera al suelo así que me acerque a ella lo más rápido que pude y le tome de la cintura. Sentía que toda su fuerza se apoyaba en mi.

Soltó una pequeña risa.

Apenas me di cuenta que tenía en la otra mano un vaso de alcohol. Ahora comprendía el porque estaba de esa manera.

— Eres torpe y con el alcohol aun más. —Le dije y sonreí juguetón.

— Vivo con mi torpeza. —Me dice mirándome a los ojos. Olía a alcohol. Parpareo un poco— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Me siento mejor y alguien te tiene que cuidar ahora a ti.

— Deberías estar en cama.

— No toda la vida me la iba a pasar en la cama.

— Si es necesario para que estés mejor, creo que si.

Sonreí.

— Deja eso, estoy mejor. Anda, presentame a tus amigos. —Ella me miro confusa y luego sonrió.

Se alejo de mi para empezar a caminar entre la multitud, ahora ya no estaba cercas de mí como hace unos segundos, pero teníamos las manos entrelazadas, no sabía en que momento había ocurrido eso, pero se sentía bien. Aunque, era extraño ver a Erza de esa manera, ahora no parecía tan tímida conmigo o porque estabamos de esa forma como lo fue en la tarde, si que el alcohol hace milagros, pero no debería de tomar mucho de todas formas.

Erza me guiaba a dirección de un chico de cabello rosa que estaba sentado en el sofá con con una chica rubia. Los reconocí de inmediato por la foto del departamento de Erza.

— Gerard, ellos son Natsu y Lucy, chicos él es Gerard.

— ¡Oh! —Natsu se puso en frente de mí, tenía una botarga de dragón color roja y me extendió la mano, observe la mano de botarga, y luego mire a Natsu a la cara, tenía una enorme sonrisa que me dio confianza y la estreche.

— Un gusto.

— Igual Gerard, al fin conozco al tal famoso Gerard, él que hace feliz a Erza —No sabía si era posible, pero el hizo más grande la sonrisa. Parecía un buen tipo, alguien que Erza admiraba.

Apenas me di cuenta, pero al momento de ver a Erza, estaba roja de la cara. No evite sonreír.

— ¡Yo soy Lucy! Me alegra concocerte Gerard. —Lucy tenía las mejillas color carmín, y por la forma en que hablaba podía apostar que estaba borracha.

Erza solía nombrar a Lucy, supongo que debe de confiar mucho en ella. La salude sonriendo.

— Y ustedes, ¿son novios? —Pregunte. Erza empezó a toser algo incomoda.

Lucy iba a contestar, pero rápidamente Natsu le cubrio la boca con su mano de botarga algo nervioso.

— So-omos amigos —Rio nervioso— Y si te pregunta algo Lissana, dile que solo somos amigos.

— Basta Natsu —Erza lo fulmino con la mirada.

¿Lissana?

¿Será el novio de Lissana la recepcionista?

Bueno, en realidad, eso no me incumbe.

— ¿Qué pasa con ellos? —Le dije a Erza mientras caminabamos en dirección de otro de sus amigos, seguramente era Gray.

— ¡Se dieron un beso y Natsu tiene novia! —Erza lo dijo de una manera muy rápida que lo único que me causo fue un poco de gracias.

— ¿Y como sabes tú eso?

— Los vi, estaba buscando a Natsu y por accidente vi esa escena indebida para los dos. Tenía que desahogarme con alguien y no quería hacerlo con Mira, porque ella es hermana de Lissana, sería una pésima idea decírselo a ella. —Me dice.

— ¿Mirajane?

— Si, ¿la conoces?

— La conocí hace unos momentos cuando te estaba buscando, ella me reconoció —Las mejillas de Erza tomaron un color carmín.

— Lo siento por si te molesta que les hable de ti. —Se disculpo.

— No me molesta, me hace feliz, no es necesario por disculparse por cosas que hacen feliz a alguien más.

Erza asintió con la cabeza.

Me presentó a Gray, que se encontraba en la cocina sirviéndose algo de beber con muchos hielos, no tenía camisa ni calzado, pero tenía unas orejas de gato. Ahora parecía mucho más calmado, no como la primera vez que lo vi y me fulminaba con la mirada.

— Ese Lyon es un imbécil, ni siquiera se porque el idiota de Natsu lo invitó. —Bufo dándole un trago a su bebida— ¿No quieren? —ofreció.

Erza aceptó. Yo negue, no podía tomar por los medicamentos.

— ¿Y que es lo que más te molesta? ¿Qué Lyon este aquí o que Lyon este con Juvia? Eh Gray Fullbuster —Le dijo Erza seria.

— Um —Gray se masajeo la barbilla con un rubor— Ni siquiera conozco a Juvia, pero Lyon es mala influencia —Se excuso.

El apellido de Gray de algún lugar me sonaba, pero no recordaba muy bien, lo único que recuerdo es que un día Ultear lo menciono, pero no le puse la debida atención, tal vez, luego le pregunte. Erza siguió tomando, y desde que llegue se ah tomado como unos cuatro vasos, y va por más. Me presentó a varios de sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, todos eran muy amigables, aunque claro, algo desordenados, descontrolados, no encontraba la palabra adecuada para describirlos.

Ahora nos encontrábamos sentados en el sofá En frente estaba ya varias personas bailando, pero el que más sobresalía era un tipo que bailaba muy extraño, Erza me dijo que su nombre era Visitor.

— ¿Por qué escojistes el vestirte de conejo? —Pregunte curioso.

— Me gustan las orejas. —Contestó. Rei por su respuesta— ¿Y que se supone que eres?

— Un pirata. —Ella me observo mejor.

— ¿Un pirata rudo?

— Algo así. —Ella se rio.

Lo cierto es que cuando estas borracho, te causa risa hasta lo que no. Aunque también depende mucho la persona.

— Aunque todos están diciendo que parezco mejor un príncipe más que nada. —Dije.

— _Mi_ príncipe. —Soltó. Me sorprendí por lo dicho y nos quedamos callados, ahora, en este momento no sabía que decir exactamente.

Erza se rio.

— ¿Qué dije? —Se dice a si misma confundida.

Suspire. Menos mal que está más inconsciente.

— Ven —Me levante del sofá, me puse en frente de ella y le extendí la mano. Ella la tomo sin dudarlo y dejo la bebida a un lado.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— Te invitó a bailar. —Erza soltó una risa.

— ¿A bailar? Que se supone que bailaremos, ¿ electrónica? Yo no se bailar eso.

Aun así, aunque Erza se estuviera quejando acepto, y la llevé a la pequeña pista de baile que había en la casa. En realidad ni siquiera pensaba bailar ese tipo de música en primer lugar. Con una mano la tome de la cintura y con la otra sujetaba su otra mano, ella tenía su mano en mi hombro, y empecé a balcear, lo se era tonto, y Erza se rio al momento que se dio cuenta de lo que iba hacer, pero ella hizo lo mismo y me miro directamente a los ojos.

— Te extrañe —Me dijo.

— Yo también te extrañe. —Conteste con una pequeña sonrisa de labios. Hice una pequeña pausa y pensar en como formular la siguiente pregunta.— ¿Por qué te alejas cuando estoy cercas de ti? Y no solo hablo de contacto físico, si no también emocional.

Aun recordaba lo de hoy en la tarde. Y si, sabía que hacía mal en aprovecharme de una Erza casi borracha, o tal vez, ya estaba completamente borracha.

— Es solo que a veces desearía olvidar todo lo que un día viví Pero luego los recuerdos llegan, me golpean y me tiran al suelo —Me dijo, su tono de voz cambió un poco, ahora parecía más seria.

— Sabes que yo estoy aquí para levantarte. —Erza me observo y sonrió un poco.

— Lose, pero, tengo miedo que tú seas el causante de mi caída.

— Eso nunca pasará. —Le asegure.

— Uno nunca sabe Gerard.

— Oye, soy tu príncipe. —Bromee.

— Eres un pirata. —Me dijo y los dos reímos.

Erza recargo su cabeza en mi pecho mientras balceabamos. Tome ese gesto muy tierno. Me alegro el echo que la conversación no se haya ido a un tema triste, hoy no, bueno, esta madrugada, ya que ya eran la una de la mañana.

Me di cuenta que Erza se estaba quedando dormida, sonreí divertido.

— Anda, te llevare a casa.

— No tengo… sueño —Contestó muy apenas y algo adormilada.

— Te estas quedando dormida en estos momentos, vamonos —La tome de la mano ya que ella aun no tenía bien sus sentidos.

Algunos que otros amigos de Erza nos despedían, los demás estaban ya tirados en el suelo con una botella de alcohol. Oh pobre Lucy y Natsu, todo lo que tendrán que limpiar. Ya en frente de la casa de Lucy esperábamos a un taxi para dejar primeramente a Erza en su departamento.

— ¿A dónde llevas a Erza, Gerard?

— ¿A dónde más? A su casa —Le conteste simple.

— Eso ni te lo crees tú.

— Anda Simon, antes nos llevábamos bien. Somos amigos ¿no?

Simon se quedo callado.

¿Qué significaba eso?

— Has lo que quieres, solo cuida a Erza. —Me dice y da media vuelta.

No lo comprendía, no sabía que había significado lo último. Si aun seguíamos siendo amigos o no. Habían cambiado muchas cosas entre nosotros desde hace tiempo, desde… bueno, desde Kagura.

Suspire y deja de pensar en ello.

.

Erza se tambaleo al entrar a su casa por… no se, ¿la tercera o quinta vez de la noche? Me resultaba gracioso, pero también me preocupaba. Me preocupaba que se podía caer en cualquier momento. Por ende, la ayude a pasar y a instalarse en su casa.

¿En que momento llegue a esto?

No se en que momento me encontraba en su cuarto, ayudándola a acostarse. Se reía por su torpeza. Tonto alcohol. Me acerque a ella para despedirme.

— Descansa —Le di un beso en la frente. Sentía que sus ojos me penetraban de curiosidad, está Erza me ponía nervioso.

— ¿Ya te vas?

— Si, es demasiado tarde. Mañana podremos platicar y tal vez vernos. —Le asegure alejándome un poco de ella.

— Gerard…

Me llamó. Voltee para verla y me rodeo del cuello con sus brazos sin darme cuenta ya estabamos de nuevo muy cercas. Estaba sonrojada, yo también estaba sonrojado por esta situación.

¿Por qué Erza Scarlet estaba tan atrevida?

— Erza… estas borracha. —Si, era lo único que se me ocurria decir en esta situación. No me quería aprovechar de Erza, porque soy hombre, y tengo unas malditas ganas de besarla.

— Eso lo se —Me miro jugetona— Oh eso creo.

Iba a decir algo más. Pero sus labios callaron mis palabras, olvide quién era yo, o porque estaba en está situación. Solo continué el beso que ella inició, me deje llevar por lo que sentía por ella, por que siempre la quise, desde aquella vez que la vi, y ahora, fundiendo nos en este beso como si quemara todo mi ser y fuera remplazado por todo el amor que le tengo. No se, puede decir que soy feliz.

Nos separamos porque nuestros pulmones nos exigían oxigeno.

Nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos.

Le acaricie una de sus mejillas, ambas se encontraban con un tierno color carmesí. Me acerque a ella y la bese nuevamente. Sus besos sabían alcohol, ella me llenaba de alcohol, Erza jugaba con unos mechones de mi cabello, se fue recostando en su cama mientras que me llevaba consigo. Mis manos no solo querían acariciarle las mejillas, querían más, querían recorrer su cuerpo, pero no debía. No podía hacer aquello.

Me separe de ella, y le di pequeños y cortos besos, en sus mejillas, en su nariz, en su frente, me abrazo acercándome a ella cuando los cortos e _inocentes _besos se fueron directo a su cuello.

_Mierda, detente Gerard._

Me ordeno mentalmente una pequeña fracción de mi conciencia. Advirtiendome que si seguía, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Decidí separarme de Erza, dejándola confundida. Me sentía realmente avergonzado y algo _acalorado. _Esto ni siquiera debió a ver pasado, por Dios, Erza esta borracha, por eso está de esa forma. Y yo bueno, yo un maldito que se aprovecho de la situación.

Y ahora que caigo en cuenta.

¡Había besado a Erza Scarlet!

* * *

**:D**

**¿Menudo beso no? Hahaha, bien, me deje llevar yo también, pero la conciencia de Gerard me paro u.u Espero que les haya gustado asdasadas *—* El primer beso Gerza, quería hacerlo no se, algo simple, pero luego pensé: Oh! Erza esta borracha, tiene que a ver más :3 Bueno, a ver que pasara ahora en adelante. _Scarlet War_, espero que te haya gustado lo ultimo asdasad *-***

**Oh, y disculpen las faltas de ortografía. Mi Word no se que le pasa pero no me está corrigiendo nada! No le importa ya nada a mi Word, ok no. Pero ahí me disculpan.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, se los agradezco de corazón :3**

**Les mando un abrazo de oso! *—***

**Saludos~**


	10. El Tigre Vestido de Dama

**Disclaimer: Los personas son de Hiro Mashima, la trama es completamente mía.**

**Agradesco a mi hermana **_**Liz, **_**por ayudarme en algunas partes de esté capitulo. O bueno, su opinión, siempre me ah ayudado y a **** que me anima siempre ah escribir un nuevo capitulo :3**

* * *

**.**

** El tigre vestido de dama.**

_**.**_

Quería morirme. Estaba asfixiada todo me molestaba, no estaba a gusto conmigo misma, todo estaba mal. El día de hoy era uno de esos días donde te motivas que será un buen día, y claramente ese es un mal comienzo, porque presientes un mal día desde que abriste los ojos. En realidad, toda la semana me han tocado pésimos días. Como si todo en mi alrededor estuviera en contra mía.

No se, estaba harta.

O tal vez, solo exageraba las cosas.

— Erza, relájate, no vas a terminar ese informe si estas con ese carácter.

Lucy trató de tranquilizarme con su comentario. Pero era en vano. Tenía que terminar este informe por segunda ves y es que la primera no lo hice del todo bien, estaba algo decepcionada conmigo misma por eso. No lo entendía, pero no estaba del todo consentrada.

Nadie lo estaba.

Todos en la empresa estaban del mismo modo que yo, o tal ves menos. Una empresaria de la zona hotelera muy importante vendría a la empresa según dicho el jefe Makarov, lo veía realmente nervioso cuando recibió la noticia en la junta que se hace cada inicio de semana, donde yo estoy presente, además de Laxus, Mirajane y Macao. Ellos al igual que yo, tienen puestos muy importantes en la empresa, a causa de eso, la información llega muy rápido a nosotros.

— _Se que estó es mucho para ustedes, pero quiero que todo esté perfecto para cuando llegue ella. La empresa necesita el voto de aprobación de esa mujer si queremos mantenernos en pie como lo hemos estado haciendo todos estos años. _

Las palabras del jefé Makarov resonaban en mi mente como si estuviera en una gran montaña y el eco fuera lo único que escuchara en ese lugar.

Yo me encargaría de hacer una breve presentación que daré personalmente en el auditorio cuando ella llegué. Me tarde como un día en hacer la presentación. Ahora, me enfocaba en hacer un informe de los logros que hemos tenido en este ultimo año, si la empresa ah avanzado o si ah tenido problemas.

Era frustran te.

No podía equivocarme.

Lo cierto, es que le agradecía a Lucy de corazón, aunque ella no tiene derecho ayudarme, se ofreció a redactarlo lo mejor que pueda, porque lo que si se, es que Lucy Hearthfilia es una gran escritora.

— Lucy, alguna ves te has preguntado: ¿El por qué haces las cosas?

— ¿Ah? ¿A que te refieres Erza? —Me miró confundida.

— Nada —Negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa— Es solo que… a veces no siento que yo merezca esté puesto. No me siento capas de hacer lo que me ah encargaro el jefe. Eso es todo.

— No digas eso. Si estas aquí, es por tu propio esfuerzo y trabajo, creo que nadie más que tu se merece el puesto que tienes.

— Gracias Lucy. —Le sonreí. Me volví a concentrar en el escrito que estaba haciendo, prefería hacerlo a mano y lápiz antes de teclear lo me inspiraba un poco hacerlo de esta manera, porque lo que no me gustaba podía tacharlo, y eso de cierta forma me recordaba que no debía poner o porque lo borre. Lo se, sonaba algo raro. Después de eso, le enseñe a Lucy lo que había escrito.

No tardo en corregir me en ciertas partes, realmente no sabía que haría sin ella.

Ahora, tenía que pasarlo al ordenador.

Tener que voltear al cuaderno donde escribí el borrador y luego voltear a la computadora, me resultaba realmente tedioso y escribía lento al voltear a cada rato.

Suspire y decidí darme un pequeño descanso.

Junto con Lucy, fuimos al comedor de la empresa, eran las trece horas del día y en todo el rato de la jornada nos la hemos pasado enfocadas en ese maldito informe. Ahora tenía en frente de mi un plato que portaba un delicioso pastel de fresas. Lucy estaba distraída comiendo un _sadwich_ que ella misma había preparado.

— ¿En qué tanto piensas? —Pregunté.

— Es extraño —Dijo pensativa— Siento que hice algo indebido en la fiesta.

Empecé a tocer en un mal momento. Lucy me miró extrañada y con una mirada acusadora.

— ¿Tu sabes que ocurrió Erza? No recuerdo absolutamente nada, no debí tomar tanto —Se dijo a si misma disgustada.

— Na-nada de que preocuparte. —Fue lo único que pude decir. Pero Lucy estaba convencida de que había echo algo atroz, ya que mi comportamiento no era el más normal y claro, yo no era esa clase de personas que mentían. Sabía que estaba mal y, tarde o temprano Lucy se iba a dar cuenta de la verdad.

— ¿Nada de que preocuparme? —Lucy bufó— Erza… Natsu se comporta muy extraño conmigo, como si hubiera echo algo que le molestara.

Baje la mirada.

Estaba acorralada y aunque no era asunto mío, prefería que Lucy se enterada de lo que en verdad paso, o lo que recuerdo, ya que, yo también estoy algo confundida con lo que paso esa noche.

— Lucy tú… —Trague saliva.

— ¿Yo…?

— Besaste a Natsu.

Solté de repente.

Lucy se quedo con la boca abierta y es que estaba a punto de darle un pequeño mordisco a su _sadwich_. Luego negó con una sonrisa y empezó a reírse.

— ¿Estas jugando no? —Volteó a los lados— ¿Te has puesto de acuerdo con Gray para hacerme una mala broma no es así? —Lucy empezó a reírse. Pero al ver mi cara seria se puso de los más nerviosa.

— Lucy, yo no te haría una broma, ni mucho menos la planearía con Gray.

— ¡Bese a Natsu! —Exclamó con terror en sus ojos— ¿¡Pero como paso eso!? ¿¡Se enojo cuando lo bese!? ¿¡Me apartó!? ¿¡Le gustó!? Ah, Lucy, no digas tonterías —Se empezó a dar pequeños golpes en la cabeza al decir lo ultimo, su cara era un tomate humano.

— En realidad no recuerdo muy bien. —Puse una pose pensativa— Lo único que recuerdo es que después de besarlo el te tomo por la cintura.

— Ah —Fue lo único que escuche salir de los labios de Lucy tras la cara que puso.

Una cabellera rosada me llamo la atención, ya que estaba entrando al comedor.

— Eh Lucy, ahí viene Natsu. —Lucy se puso un poco más seria y dio un gran bocado de aire.

Natsu pasó al lado de nosotras, a su lado estaba Gray, estaban discutiendo de algo que no sabía, pero podía asegurar que era algo muy tonto. Gray nos saludo con una señal muy floja de mano, mientras que Natsu solo nos dijo "hola" y se fueron a comprar algo del comedor. Era extraño, Natsu siempre cuando veía a Lucy tenía que sacar algo de plática.

— No se por que me preocupo por Natsu… a decir verdad, me ah estado ignorando todo esté tiempo —Dio un gran suspiro— Me ignora de buena manera, sin ser grosero claro.

— Es por lo que paso Lucy. Tal ves no quiere complicar las cosas.

— Si, puede ser Erza, pero no se porque me ignora de esa manera, es decir, todos se están dando cuenta de esa actitud, y puede que hasta Lissana se haya dado cuenta también de ese cambio.

— Si, la actitud de Natsu lo único que da a entender es que paso algo grave entre ustedes. —Dije pensativa.

— Me siento mal estando de esta forma. Creo que debería de disculparme, ¿no crees Erza?

— Es una buena idea —Le sonreí.

— Aunque… dices que me correspondió el beso, ¿no es así? —Yo asentí— ¿Eso quiere decir algo no? —Ella negó con la cabeza— No se porque me ilusionó yo misma.

— No te tortures tampoco. —Lucy me sonrió al decir lo último.

Los hermanos Strauss entraron al comedor, Mirajane sonreí como siempre, Lissana estaba riendo por algo que les contaba su hermano Elfman. Cuando notaron nuestra presencia fueron directamente con nosotras.

— ¡Hola chicas! —Saludo Lissana con su buen humor que tenía el día de hoy.

— Hola —Yo y Lucy saludamos con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Esta mesa es de hombres!

Tras el comentario de Elfman se sentaron, Lissana saco tres _bentōs, _los repartió a sus hermanos y ellos lo abrieron, se pudo observar la ración de arroz, vegetales, algo de pescado y carne que portaban estos recipientes de madera.

— ¡Lucy! —Lissana llamó la atención de la nombrada— ¿Qué tal si saliendo vamos de compras? Eh, necesito un vestido nuevo para la conferencia de este domingo y quién mejor tu como compañera de compras.

Lucy murmuró algo apenada.

— M-e encantaría Lissana. —Contestó con una sonrisa.

Mirajane alzo una ceja por todo esto.

— Vaya, vaya.

— Mira, ¿puedo probar de tu _bentō. _—Pregunté con curiosidad ya que en verdad se veía muy delicioso. Mira solo asintió con una sonrisa.

Al sentir el sabor al momento de probarlo, fue realmente exquisito. Sentía un cosquilleo en mi boca.

— ¡Oh! Realmente esta delicioso —Dije emocionada.

— Es porque lo preparo Lissana —Dijo Elfman orgulloso— ¡Ella es todo un hombre!

— ¡Te eh dicho que no me cambies el sexo! —Le dijo una Lissana algo enojada.

Reímos.

.

Eran las quince horas del día. Estaba arreglando todo para irme y terminar el informe en la casa, tome mis cosas y en la entrada de mi oficina me encontré con Simon.

— ¿Te acompaño a casa? —Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Claro. —Le devolví la sonrisa.

Siempre me eh preguntado porque las piernas de Simon son algo delgadas en comparación con sus brazos que son fuertes y grandes. Nunca me eh atrevido a preguntarle y a decir verdad no tenía la intención de hacerlo.

— No te eh preguntado —Empezó a sacar platica mientras caminábamos por las calles de la ciudad de Magnolia— ¿Cómo te la pasaste en la fiesta? Solo te vi una vez y te desapareciste.

— Oh bien —Mentí. En realidad no recordaba muy bien ese día.

— ¿Así? —Cuestiono no muy convencido— Podía jurar que estabas algo pasada de copas.

Bufe.

— En realidad no recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que si la pase bien —Reí nerviosa.

— Si, ya me parecía muy extraña tu actitud. Por cierto, ¿Gerard si te llevo a tu casa?

_¿Gerard? _

— ¿Él… me llevó a mi casa? —Pregunte confundida.

Mirajane me había dicho que ella junto con Elfman me acompañó a casa.

¿Acaso me mintieron?

¿Gerard hizo que mintieran?

— Si —Me miró confundido— Los vi cuando estaban a punto de marcharse ustedes dos.

— No recuerdo muy bien —Reí nerviosa— ¿En serio Gerard me llevó a casa?

Simon rio.

— ¿Por qué preguntas mucho? ¿Acaso Gerard te llevó a otro lugar? ¿Te hizo algo malo?

Negué rápidamente con las manos.

— ¡No pienses eso Simon! —Le dije rápidamente— _Él, _me llevó a casa y no hizo nada extraño.

Por el momento eso era lo único que podía decir, no tenía ni idea, pero no quería que hubiera un conflicto entre ellos dos, tenía que saber lo que en verdad ocurrió esa noche.

— Um, bueno… ¿no has sabido nada de él? —Preguntó de lo más normal.

— No —Musité.

Simon no dijo más.

Empezó a contarme algo de Sho, Wally y Miliana.

Pero yo no podía ponerle atención en lo más mínimo. Aún estaba algo confundida por lo que me acabo de enterar, entonces Gerard fue el que me llevó a la casa, porque mentiría de esa manera.

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Porque de algo si estaba segura, tuvo que ocurrir algo para que Gerard mintiera de esa manera y Mirajane le siguiera el juego. Además, ni siquiera lo eh visto y ya va a pasar una semana de lo ocurrido. Solo por mensajes que nos enviamos eh sabido de él.

Detestaba esta situación.

En el trascurso del camino me llamo la atención un hombre que estaba en un parque a lo lejos, se encontraba inclinado y me daba la espalda, no era nada nuevo, su color de cabello era lo que más me intereso.

_Azul eléctrico. _

Murmure para mí.

El hombre se encontraba con una pequeña niña, podía calcularle unos doce años, no sabía exactamente, la niña estaba sonriendo, parecía feliz, como cuando le sonríes a tu padre cuando te compra algo que quieres o a tu hermano cuando eres consentida. El hombre le alboroto el cabello azul a la niña y ella inflo sus mofletes, él rio.

El hombre se paró y pude verlo con mayor claridad.

¡Era Gerard!

Y que es nadie tiene ese extraño tatuaje en el rostro.

¿Gerard tenía una hermana… o una hija?

— ¿Erza? ¿Qué sucede? —Me llamó Simon. Vi como Gerard y la pequeña niña tomaban una dirección opuesta a la de nosotros.

— Na-nada —Dije tratando de sonar normal.

— Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. —Simon me miro de una forma amable.

— Simon… ¿Gerard tiene familia? —Sabía que vivía solo, entonces, ¿de dónde salió la niña de cabello color azul?

— Es huérfano Erza. —Me dice de lo más simple— Pensé que eso ya te lo había dicho.

— S-i, sé que es huérfano —Di un gran bocado de aire y empecé a pensar una manera algo sutil de decirle lo siguiente— ¿Y… no tendrá una hija por ahí?

Simon río un poco.

— La verdad es que se ha casado dos veces, pero vive divorciado.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamé sorprendida.

— Bromeo Erza —Simon me había pegado un gran susto— Vive solo, no tiene hermanos, padre, madre, ni tampoco esposa ni mucho menos hijos —Hizo una pausa— ¿Por qué preguntas esté tipo de cosas?

— Ah, no es nada, curiosidad.

El fuerte de mi amigo frunció el ceño no muy convencido de mis palabras.

.

El parque era un lugar muy tranquilo, donde escuchaba el millar de las aves y las risas de los niños jugando entre ellos. No quise quedarme en casa después de que Simon me acompaño, cuando se fue, decidí salir un poco al parque antes de centrarme en el informe que debía ya acabar. Pero si me quedaba sola y en casa, sabía perfectamente que solo pensaría en el asunto de Gerard y me torturaría yo misma.

Di un gran suspiro mientras que me sentaba en una silla de madera que tenía el parque.

Un señor con ropa sucia paso caminando en frente de mí, un fuerte golpe de olor a alcohol vino de pronto al momento que pasaba algo borracho aquel extraño.

Los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente cuando el olor a alcohol era algo insoportable. Algunas escenas borrosas empezaron a trasmitirse en mi mente de forma muy repentina. Podía escuchar su respiración muy cercas de mí, sentir su tacto al momento de acariciar mis mejillas.

— _Erza… estas borracha. —_Apenas podía escuchar aquello, su voz estaba ronca y la imagen diciéndome aquello era algo borrosa.

— _Eso lo se —_Dije, tal ves sin pensar en ese momento— _O eso creo._

Y una imagen de como Gerard me besaba en aquella noche fue lo que más me sorprendió.

_Gerard me había besado… o bueno, yo había iniciado. _

Podía sentir mis mejillas arder de vergüenza. Ahora entendía varias cosas, entendía su comportamiento y pensé rápidamente en Natsu, él al igual que Gerard se comportaban de la misma manera, algo distantes.

— ¿Erza?

Sentí un tremendo escalofrió cuando escuche _su _voz atrás de mí. Me levante rápidamente y voltee a verlo.

— Ge-ge-gerard —Dije, no quería parecer sorprendida y más por lo que me acabo de dar cuenta pero en verdad no esperaba encontrármelo Él me sonreía de la manera más amable. El problema es que sentía mis mejillas arder y no podía verlo a los ojos por más que quería.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó sorprendido.

— Me que-queda a cin-cinco minutos el par-parque —Respondí o mejor dicho respondí tartamudeando. Gerard rió ligero.

— Ya veo —Podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí. Yo tenía la mirada por los suelos.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué ha-haces aquí? —Cuestione. _¡Y para de una vez de tartamudear Erza! _Me reclame mentalmente enfada.

— Vine a visitarte —Sentí que sonreía— No me gusta estar solo comunicados por mensajes de texto.

— Ni a mi —Conteste. Tan siquiera estas tres palabras no tartamudee en pronunciarlas.

— Oye Erza, me pelee hace unos días, ¿crees que el moretón que ahora tengo cercas del ojo se nota mucho?

Levante rápidamente la vista para verlo.

¡No tenía nada!

Gerard sonrió burlón.

— Anda, que al fin me volteas a ver. —Me sonroje, lo había echo apropósito para que lo viera.

— Si-i —¿Pero que diablos estoy contestando?

— Estas muy rara —Soltó de repente— ¿Pasa algo?

¿Qué podía decirle?

¿Qué ya se la verdad de lo ocurrido aquel domingo en la madrugada?

¿Por qué él estaba tan tranquilo si me estaba evitando desde el principió?

¿Y quién era la niña con la que estaba hace unas horas?

¡Arg! ¡Estúpido Gerard!

— No me pasa nada. Estoy algo frustrada por el trabajo —Le dije calmando mis nervios un poco.

— Si, te comprendo. —Lo mire curiosa— Hoy salio en el periódico que _Fairy Law _tendrá una gran conferencia dándole la bienvenida a una de las mejores empresarias en la zona hotelera.

— No sabía que Gadzille escribió ese articulo. En _Fairy Law _solemos ser algo discretos cuando viene alguien importante.

— Publicidad tal vez. —Dijo Gerard. Él tenía razón. Gadzille nunca hablaría o escribiría un articulo si no queríamos publicidad para la empresa. Ni siquiera lo había pensado de esa forma.

— Creo que tienes razón. —Él me sonrió.

— Te ves realmente frustrada o molesta. —Me dice y se agacha a mi altura— Mira, no has dormido nada bien.

Aparte la mirada de él.

— ¿Vamos a mi casa? —Ofrecí— Tengo algo de postres, te gustaran.

Lo vi y en un momento me pareció ver un sonrojo en su rostro, me pregunto que habrá pasado por su cabeza en estos momentos.

— Me parece genial. —Me di media vuelta y estaba dispuesta a caminar hacia mi casa pero el tomo de mi muñeca y me giro para verlo— Toma.

Me alzo una rosa. Mis ojos mostraron sorpresa.

— Es… um, bueno —Empezó a decir nervioso— Un vendedor no dejaba de molestar y de perseguirme para que le comprara algo, y bueno, es lo primero que tome.

— Gerard…

— Si no la quieres puedo… —Lo interrumpí al tomar la rosa.

— Gracias. —Sonreí de labios— Es muy linda.

— No hay de que. —Lo escuche susurrar, sus ojos decían algo, algo que no podía descifrar, algo que quería saber y algo que me parecía realmente hermoso.

.

Mientras cortaba una rebana de pastel, Gerard traía algo de café de la cocina. Nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala. Observaba la rosa que ahora se encontraba en un jarrón de vidrio lleno de agua para que no se marchitara tan pronto.

Me contó de su semana, me di cuenta que al igual que yo, que él también tuvo una semana muy difícil. Podía asegurar que el también vivió con frustración y muy apenas se acordó, de tal vez, ignorarme.

— Hoy pedí el día libre por completo. —Me dice y al terminar de hablar le da un sorbo al café.

— ¿Así, por qué? —Pregunté, tal ves mi tono de voz fue algo muy inocente, pero yo quería saber que había hecho esté día, porque lo vi con una niña pequeña y con el mismo color de cabello que él. Tenía demasiadas dudas y mis pensamientos me hacían pensar mal de Gerard.

— Um bueno… —Se quedo pensativo— No se como empezar a contarte. —Rió nervioso.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Yo hace siete años, conocí a una niña.

_¿Será la misma con la que estaba esta tarde?_

— ¿Una niña? —Gerard asintió con la cabeza.

— En ese entonces yo tenía diecisiete años y ella cinco —Hizo una pausa y sus ojos parecían viajar en el tiempo, recordando tal vez, el momento que la conocío— Había una fuerte tormenta esa noche, yo salí tarde de los estudios y me refugié en un puente para no pescar un resfriado.

Gerard empezó a contarme cual mínimo detalle de ese día. Yo podía imaginármelo en mi cabeza, como aquella niña de cinco años vivía, dormía bajo el puente peatonal de aquella calle llamada _Anima, _sola, con una gatita pequeña de color blanco, que la protegía de extraños, ya que Gerard se quiso acercar a la niña y la gatita llamada Charle le rasguño la cara.

— Cuando me tomo confianza me dijo su nombre, se llama Wendy Marvell, es huérfana —Gerard frunció el ceño. Sentí tristeza, porque sabía que Wendy le recordaba mucho a él de pequeño.

— ¿Y que paso con ella?

— Ese día le ofrecí mi casa para que pasara la noche. Hacía frío y no quería que se enfermada de algo grave.

Sonreí, aunque sabía que Gerard no lo había notado, el estaba absorbido en los recuerdos.

Él soltó una pequeña risa.

— Ultear me dijo que lo mejor era llevarla a una casa hogar, en eso temí por ella, por bueno… —Me miró.

— Si, lo se, no querías que pasará lo mismo que tú. —El me sonrió un poco— Pero… ¿Por qué no se quedo con ustedes?

— Por qué nosotros muy apenas estábamos en casa, los estudios y el trabajo al mismo tiempo nos quitaban todo nuestro día, nadie podía cuidarla de la forma que deberíamos hacerlo. Además, Ultear me decía que muy apenas me podía cuidar yo —Me reí por el último comentario, al igual que él.

— ¿Entonce si se fue a una casa hogar?

— Si, pero buscamos un buen lugar recomendado por otras personas —Guardamos silenció— Le prometí que cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad la adoptaría.

Me sorprendí por aquello.

— Wendy no aceptó, no quería ser una molestia, aunque sabía, que muy en el fondo, estaba feliz por lo dicho.

Ahora, en este momento, me arrepentía por pensar todo aquello de Gerard. No podía creer que había dudado de él. En todo esto, no se, me hubiera encantado conocer a Gerard cuando yo era una niña, se, que hubiéramos sido buenos amigos.

— Yo, bueno…—Trague saliva— Te vi en el parque con Wendy.

— ¿En serio? —Me dice sorprendido— Me hubiera encantado presentártela.

— Si, se que debé de ser una lindura. Es solo que pensé muchas cosas. —Mis mejillas ardieron en un momento a otro.

_Ahora no Erza, ponte seria. _Me repetía a mi misma.

— ¿Así? ¿Qué pensaste?

— Que Wendy er-a-a tu hija —Solté. La cara de _poker _de Gerard me hizo sentir más vergüenza, luego, su risa me tranquilizo.

— ¿Qué haré contigo Erza? —Me dice sonriendo burlón.

Recordé a Juvia y su imaginación muy extremista, ahora, podía comprender la un poco.

— ¿Y? —Gerard me miró curioso— ¿Adoptaras Wendy? —Él sonrió por mi pregunta.

— Me hubiera encantado. ¿Pero sabes? —Lo observe curiosa— La doctora que me atendió aquel día que me enferme Porlyusica, está en proceso en adoptar a Wendy. Estoy feliz por ella.

— Vaya, eso si es una buena noticia.

— Si, por eso nos vimos el día de hoy, ella me lo quería decir personalmente.

Aunque no conocía a Wendy, sabía que aquella niña debía de ser muy importante para Gerard, y ahora viéndolo sonreír de una manera que se podía decir tierna, me daba una alegría que inundaba todo mi ser.

— Erza, ¿Qué es esto? —Mire a Gerard, y tenía en manos mi informe que se supone que debería de terminar ya.

— ¿Recuerdas la conferencia? —Él asintió, aunque estaba más ocupado leyéndolo Bueno, yo tengo que hacer una bienvenida y dar algún estatus de como ah ido la empresa en estos últimos años.

— Vaya. — Susurró— ¿No crees que algo estricta la persona que vendrá?

— Si, eso parece. —Me quede pensativa— Makarov no ah dado mucha información al respecto, creo que se llama _Minerva. _

Gerard se quedo sorprendido.

— ¿Minerva? —Repitió para él.

— Si, ¿pasa algo? —Cuestione algo confusa por la expresión que puso al momento de nombrarla.

— Si es la misma Minerva que yo conozco, es realmente alguien de cuidado. —Me dijo serio.

— ¿De donde la conoces? —Pregunté confundida.

— Trabaje con ella, en un tiempo atrás.

No sabía si estar sorprendida porque Gerard había trabajo con Minerva o porque ella era alguien de cuidado.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te conocí? —Asentí sonriendo un poco— Bueno, en ese entonces yo trabajaba con ella, tenía un buen puesto, estábamos en un proyecto muy importante. Pero al final, tuve unos problemas con ella, realmente cosas tontas que puedo decir que ella inventaba solo para que me corrieran y las llegadas tardes no ayudaban mucho —Soltó una risa ligera— No me importo ser despedido, lo que me molesto es que tomo la mayoría de mi trabajo y se llevó todo el crédito.

— Una persona que no debe sentirse bien consigo misma al hacer ese tipo de cosas.

— No creo que tengas remordimientos de todas formas. —Dijo con un tono de voz más serio— Ten cuidado, solo eso.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Como ya se nos había acabado el café, me levante dispuesta a traer más. Pero mis pies estaban algo torpes y más con la presencia de Gerard, termine enredara con sus pies y el siguiente resultado es que tropecé y caí arriba de él.

Sus ojos penetraban los míos.

Y es que era extraño, ahora, ambos nos encontrábamos sonrojados.

Sentí una punzada muy grande en mi estomago. Por estar en esta situación, porque Gerard no decía nada o se burlaba, tal ves debería de ser por aquella noche, ambos estábamos realmente nerviosos, y los recuerdos de ese día se hicieron presentes en mi cabeza, poniéndome si era posible, aun más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

— Mentiroso.

Gerard me miraba confuso.

— Tú… —Trague saliva— Tú me trajiste a mi departamento el día de la fiesta.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que paso? —Preguntó nervioso.

— Algo. —Aparte la mirada de él.

— ¿Qué _algo _ recuerdas? —Lo observe y él tenía la mirada en mi. Me acarició una de mis mejillas y la verdad es que no sabía como reaccionar, solo sabía que tal vez, mi expresión era tonta.

— ¿Para que quieres saber? Supongo que tu recuerdas todo lo que paso —El rió nervioso.

— Si, lo recuerdo. —Confesó.

_No esperaba eso._

— Te quiero pedir disculpas. —Abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

— ¿P-or qué?

— No debí sobrepasarme tanto. —Desvió la mirada sonrojado— Y-o bu-ueno…

Solté una risa. Gerard alzó una ceja.

— ¿De que te ríes Me estoy disculpando. —Me dijo entre molesto y divertido, con una de sus manos puso uno de mis mechones de cabello detrás de mi oreja ya que tapaban mi vista.

Oh si, yo aun seguía arriba de él.

— Es solo que, da ternura verte tartamudear. —Le dije.

— Mira quién habla. —Mis mejillas ardieron.

Me separe de él y me incorpore sentándome nuevamente al lado de él.

— Um, no te preocupes de lo sucedido de esa noche Gerard. —Comente algo apenada.

— ¿No?

— N-o fue tu culpa.

Nos quedamos callados.

— Esta bien —Suspiró— Aunque, pude a ver salido violado.

Me miro burlón y yo lo fulmine con al mirada.

.

Antes de que Gerard diera un paso a la salida de mi departamento lo tome de la muñeca, me miro confuso.

— ¿Estas ocupado el domingo? —Pregunté algo nerviosa.

— No. ¿Por qué? —Pidió saber curioso.

— El domingo será la conferencia. —Hice una pausa— ¿Te g-ustaría ser mi pareja esa noche? —Sabía que estaba completamente roja, pero ya me estaba acostumbrando a ponerme de esta manera.

— Será un placer Señorita Scarlet. —Me sonrió.

— Será de etiqueta. —Le advertí.

— Tranquila, no te haré pasar vergüenza. —Sonreí un poco.

— Se que nunca lo harías. —Le dije tranquila.

— No —Se acercó a mi, me tomo de la cintura y me acercó a él, plantándome un beso en la frente— Nunca lo haría.

Gerard era esa clase de personas que podías querer de inmediato Yo aun me preguntaba cuando lo empecé a querer, y la pregunta que más ronda en mi cabeza, es que si esta bien quererlo.

No lo sabía.

O tal vez si, pero no quería aceptarlo.

.

Era domingo. Nunca me habían gustado esté día de la semana, los encuentro como el final de algo, o estoy exagerando demasiado pero desde que recuerdo, nunca me han agradado. Tenía malos recuerdos en esté día. Y, esperaba que el día de hoy no ocurriera nada malo.

Era un día importante.

Me di cuenta que este día había llegado, el momento en que me vi al espejo, tenía un vestido color azul marino largo. Mi cabello escarlata recogido en una coleta, con el flequillo en la frente Y al ver a Gerard ahí, parado en la puerta, con un traje negro, abotonan doce las mangas, puedo decir que tengo la mejor compañía esta noche.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Me dijo y le sonreí.

— Claro, no quiero llegar tarde.

— Te ves linda Erza —Me miro a los ojos al decir esto.

— Tú también Gerard. —Contesté apenada.

El atardecer no podía ser más hermoso el día de hoy, Gerard me había dicho que en especial este día, el cielo estaba algo escarlata y que yo solo se le venía a la mente de inmediato, sus comentarios me ruborizaban, y es que el ambiente era de un color entre naranja y rojo.

Al llegar a la empresa, que era ahí mismo donde será la conferencia y una pequeña reunión para convivir un poco con la tal _Minerva _y algunos de sus empleados que de igual manera se puede decir que son personas importantes, pude notar muchos cambios, como su decoración, todo daba un toque _elegante, _hasta el tipo de luces, las bebidas que ofrecían era muy importante para que la empresa diera buena imagen.

La conferencia sería en el auditorio, donde hay un gran escenario de madera y en medio un micrófono en unos momentos más, me podía observar ahí en frente de todos hablando, no estaba nerviosa, contaba con el apoyo de mis amigos y eso, de cierto modo, me tranquilizaba y me daba confianza. En frente del escenario, estaban los asientos, eran de piel y de color negro. Se podía decir que había una zona VIP, donde ahí, se sentaran los invitados, que son las razón de está bienvenida. Luego, un poco atrás, los asientos normales como en una sala de teatro.

Después de la bienvenida, tenía entendido que Mirajane se ocuparía de una pequeña reunión en el salón principal, ahí, habría de tomar: vino tinto, que era muy buena para está ocasión, y algunos bocadillos. Luego, una pequeña cena. Solo era para los empleados de altos rangos en la empresa.

Pude distinguir a Lucy, que llevaba su cabello suelto, estaba sentada al lado de Loki en una de los asientos del auditorio, podía distinguirla fácilmente desde el escenario, por si acaso, me pongo nerviosa. Nos acercamos a ella yo y Gerard. Lucy tenía un vestido rojo color vino y accesorios del mismo color, Loki iba de traje también, al momento de verme iba a ser uno de sus comentarios alagadores, pero vio a Gerard y solo sonrió.

— ¡Erza! Te ves hermosa —Me dice mi amiga feliz.

— Gracias Lucy, tu no te quedas atrás. —Ella se sonrojo por mi comentario.

— ¿Estas listas? —Preguntó.

— Si, estoy más que lista. Cuento con el apoyo de ustedes. —Le sonrió a ella y luego a Gerard.

Lucy saludo a Gerard de la manera más atenta. Se sonrojo un poco.

— Gerard, lo siento por mi comportamiento la noche que nos presentaron. —Él soltó una risa.

— No te preocupes, no fuiste la única a la que se le pasaron las copas —Dijo burlón, pero a la ves educado. ¿Eso era posible? Rápidamente le di un codazo.

Lucy no entendió el comentario de Gerard, pero al ver nuestra complicidad, sonrió feliz.

Nos quedamos conversando con ellos mientras que llegaban los demás, no faltaría mucho tiempo para que el auditorio este completamente lleno. Observe como Gray entro junto con Juvia, eso me sorprendió mucho, pero parece que la Loxar había seguido a Gray y él no se había dado cuenta de nada. Natsu llego junto con Lissana, rápidamente fue a buscar pelea con Gray porque se había sentado en su lugar. Mirajane llegó con Laxus Dreyar, no sabía a la perfección si estos dos habían venido juntos, o tal ves se encontraron en la entrada, cualquiera de las dos opciones no importaba, ya que la mayor de los Strauss se veía realmente feliz y me alegraba verla de esa manera, portaba un lindo vestido color negro. Mientras que Lissana uno celeste y Juvia al igual que yo, azul marino.

El jefe Makarov entro, junto a él una mujer de cabello negro suelto, un vestido color entre azul y celeste, su mirada tan decidida y fría me decía que esto no iba a ser facil, porque ya estaba advertida, esta mujer era alguien de cuidado. Paso al lado mío, mirándome cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, me di cuenta que ella era ese tipo de mujeres que veían a todos como sus presas, alguien que se cree superior y no tiene compasión con nadie, en este momento, me di cuenta que yo entraba en aquel rango. Atrás de ella, venía un chico rubio, portaba una sonrisa divertida, él era todo lo contrario al chico que venía al lado de él, era de cabello negro largo y su mirada era seria y calmada. Y entraron más personas que eran importantes, como un hombre rubio de cabello largo que portaba un sombrero y otro musculoso. Entro una chica, ella, a comparación de los otros, parecía un poco más amable, su cabello era blanco, portaba una rosa color azul oscuro en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, con un vestido blanco. Ella a comparación de los cinco que acabaron de entrar se sentó en uno de los asientos normales, no como los otros que se sentaron en VIP, se podría decir de esa forma. Se me hizo muy extraño eso, aunque me dio un poco de tristeza.

El jefé Makarov carraspeo, haciendo que mi atención fuera hacía él, cuando lo vi, me vio y luego vio al escenario. Era tiempo de la bienvenida, y yo estaba des concentrada completamente.

Al momento de pararme del asiento, Gerard me tomo de la mano. Lo mire algo nerviosa por toda está situación.

— Suerte Erza —Me dice sonriendo. Aquella sonrisa logró tranquilizarme.

— Gracias Gerard. —Le agradecí.

— Por cierto —Me mira serio— No dejes que el tigre te coma.

Me advirtió.

Tal vez esté no era momento para hablar metafóricamente, pero podía entender aquello. Y se lo agradecía, por toda su preocupación y sus consejos.

Al momento de estar en el escenario, en frente de todos, ves todo completamente distinto. Te da una sensación de nervios, y esperas a que todo esto termine y que acabe con un buen resultado, pero tenía que tener en cuenta, que todo esto apenas estaba comenzando.

Tragué saliva y di pequeños y suaves golpes al micrófono.

— Buenas noches…

Y empecé mi discurso dándoles la bienvenida como el tiempo sigue su curso hasta que se acabé el día.

Cada palabra que decía, que salía de mis labios eran firmes, tenía confianza en mi misma, porque esto era difícil el futuro de la empresa era muy importante en está noche, y teníamos que dar lo mejor. Podía ver a todos, hasta la mirada de seriedad, serena y fría de Minerva, nada a comparada con la mirada de Gerard, que me sonreía en el momento que lo veía a los ojos y me hacía sentir segura, o la cara de Natsu que portaba una enorme sonrisa orgulloso de todo esto y de mí. La mirada de Gray que confiaba en mi, la de Lucy que me sonreía.

Acabé de decir la bienvenida, y aplaudieron todos, excepto Minerva.

Tal vez ella estaba pendiente, de cualquier minúsculo error que yo cometiera.

Mirajane y Laxus subieron junto a mi al escenario.

Ellos empezarían a decir junto conmigo todos los logros que hemos tenido estos últimos años. Laxus tenía un tono profesional, aunque era algo egocéntrico el quería lo mejor para la empresa, Mirajane con su tono de calma a tranquilizaba el momento tensó que generaba Laxus, eran perfectos. Al final me toco decir ciertas finanzas.

Todos prestaron atención y Minerva no fue la excepción. Al terminar, Mirajane iba a decir que pueden pasar a la sala principal. Pero aquella mujer sentada en la sala VIP, que en todo momento estaba prestando atención se paro de su asiento y me miro directamente a los ojos.

— Erza Scarlet —Me llamó. Y sonrió un poco, sus compañeros tenían la vista centrada en ella y luego en mi. Yo le puse atención, pude observar al jefe Makarov algo sorprendido por todo esto.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Dije, con mi tono de voz más calmado.

— Tengo entendido que _Fairy Law _a tenido muy mala suerte esté ultimo mes, ah bajado su ingreso de una manera sorprendente. ¿Cómo pueden explicar aquello? —Demandó saber, con un tono de voz muy autoritario.

— Bueno, primeramente que nada en una Agencia de Viajes todo puede ocurrir…

— Eso no contesta mi pregunta. —Me dijo algo molesta y tenía un semblante burlón. Lo cierto era, que no me había dejado terminar. Esto era el colmo.

— En cualquier empresa ocurren alto-bajos.

— ¿ Quieres decir que no hay una explicación Señorita Scarlet? —Me desafió por su tono de voz y con la mirada.

Iba a decir algo, pero nuevamente empezó hablar.

¿Cómo queria que le contestara si no me dejaba hacerlo?

— Según este papel —Dijo con burla señalando un folleto que les habíamos dejado en sus asientos sobre lo que hablaríamos en esta conferencia— Y según mis deducciones, parece que han habido transacciones fuera de lugar ¿Lo sabías Erza Scarlet?

Me sorprendí.

¿Cómo había deducido aquello de una manera muy rápida?

Sentí la tensión de un momento a otro.

Laxus y Mirajane no sabían que decir estaban sorprendidos, y Makarov, también lo estaba, porque nadie sabía aquello, solo ella.

— Vaya, pero que clase de personal contratan aquí. —Dijo y soltó una risa burlona.

Me sentí pequeña, pequeña junto al tigre. Porque me di cuenta de algo, yo, Erza Scarlet, había sido la presa de Minerva desde que me vio por primera ves.

Y había sido cazada y no me había dado cuenta de ello.

Bajamos del escenario tras aquella humillación de la _dama¸_ así le llamaban sus compañeros al pasar al lado de ellos, sentía la miraba de Minerva atrás de mí, sentía la burla, su risa atrás mío.

Nos encontramos con Makarov que nos miraba serio.

— ¿Cómo es que estamos siendo robamos?

— Esa bruja debe de estar inventando todo —Dijo Laxus con un tono molesto.

— De todas formas, ya envié a Levy a revisar todo esté asunto. Pero hemos caído muy bajo, espero y esto no afecte a la empresa —Me miró a mi como responsable. De repente me sentí por todo esto, tal ves, yo tenía la culpa y tenía que aceptarlo.

— Yo… —Hice una gran pausa, pero sentí la mano de Mirajane en mi hombro, la mire y ella tenía una sonrisa.

— Erza, diste lo mejor, dimos los mejor. No tienes que sentirte mal. —Me dice Mira con algo de preocupación en sus ojos.

— Confió en ustedes, yo también estoy sorprendido con todo esté asunto, se me hace muy sospechoso que Minerva haya deducido toda esta información en tan poco tiempo. Pero, como se los dije en el momento que los ascendí de puesto, yo estoy orgulloso de ustedes. —Nos dijo Makarov con su tono de voz serio, aunque nos decía todo aquello, no podía dejar de sentirme mal. Por que no puse el debido empeño que necesitaba está noche.

Me aleje de todo aquello. Salí de la empresa a tomar aire fresco y mirando las estrellas que se habían adueñado completamente de la noche.

Di un gran suspiro y mis labios empezaron a temblar.

— Te vas a resfriar. —Escuche atrás de mí.

— Que importa Gerard.

— A mi me importa. —Me voltee para verlo. El tenía una mirada seria.

— Arruine todo. —Confesé.

— No lo hicistes. —Contradijo dando pequeños pasos hacía mí.

— La empresa será afectada de una gran manera. No debí de hacerme cargo de este proyecto nunca.

— Erza Scarlet —Dice mi nombre completo, me llamo la atención aquello— ¿Sabes algo? Poco a poco te estas convirtiendo en alguien importante, es normal que la competencia te tema y quiera deshacerte de ti lo más antes posible.

— No soy alguien importante — Susurré.

— No, aun no. Pero lo serás. Y Minerva lo sabe —Me sorprendí— Por eso quiere arruinarte ahora.

Me quede callada. No sabía que decirle, no sabía si tenía razón o no.

— ¿Sabes? —Sentí sus brazos rodeándome y acercándome a él. Relaje mi cabeza en su pecho, y descansado en este abrazo— Para mí, estuviste más que espectacular. ¡Vaya que eres profesional!

Sonreí un poco. Sus palabras me animaban.

— Fui un desastre, admítelo. —Le dije.

— Un desastre espectacular — Reí. Nos miramos el uno al otro sonriendo de labios.

— Quita esa mirada de tristeza. Verás que todo se solucionara —Asentí ante sus palabras— Yo estoy contigo.

— Aunque no lo creas, si tu estas aquí, se que todo saldrá bien.

Gerard hizo un gesto que me dejo sin palabras y me hizo ruborizar. Junto su frente con la mía, y nuestras miradas estaban mucho más cercas.

— La noche aun no se termina.

— Para mí si. —Admití.

— No seas negativa Erza, el tigre aun sigue ahí adentro, demuestra que no te asusto en lo absoluto.

Comprendí algo en ese momento.

Gerard también había sido una gran amenaza para Minerva, pero ella lo había quitado de su camino como quería hacerlo conmigo, pero él ahora, no iba a dejar que me pasara lo mismo que a él.

Y lo sabía, porque al tenerlo junto a mí, sentía que él era mi armadura y me iba a proteger de todo.

Sonreí.

— Vamos adentro, esto apenas comienza. —Gerard, ante lo dicho, sonrió. Y entre nuevamente a aquella empresa para verme con la persona que me había humillado hace unos momentos, pero la diferencia ahora es que no estaba sola, estaba con Gerard, y su mano entrelazada junto a la mía.

.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Es el capítulo más largo que eh escrito y la verdad no sé qué diablos estaba escribiendo a las tres de la madrugada cuando lo acabe. Quiero que, de cierta formas, los lazos de Gerard y Erza sean fuertes, y más por este tipo de situación. Nuevos personajes han aparecido, ¿malos o aliados? **

**Capitulo que va dedicado a todas aquellas personas que leen esté FF Gerza, y este especialmente a **_**mirajanestraussstiri, **_**que me había pedido que adelantara esté capitulo como regalo de semana santa, en verdad quería hacerlo, pero el capítulo nueve salió de la nada y no esperaba escribir el capítulo diez rápido, así que una disculpa y espero que te haya gustado D:! **

**En fin, una Minerva aparece. Y no se que más decir xD**

**Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores *—* Y gracias por sus reviews. **

**Les mando un abrazo de oso c:**


	11. Unintended

******Disclaimer: Los personas son de Hiro Mashima, la trama es completamente mía.**

* * *

_****__"Es extraño, como de la noche a la mañana conoces a una persona que cambia todo, porque esa persona es única y hace que veas la vida de diferentes formas, que te atrevas a lo prohibido y disfrutes de lo inexplicable. Porque aunque no te des cuenta, cuando la viste por primera vez, empezó algo entre ella y tú."_

* * *

_**. **_

**Unintended**

_._

No sabía si estar de pie en el lugar donde me habían atacado metafóricamente era algo para celebrar, no me sentía fuerte, en realidad, no había ningún cambio. Solo era yo, Erza, entrando de nuevo a la gran noche con el tigre que espera ansiosamente afilar sus uñas en mí, como si yo fuera un pedazo de madera, al cual, desgastaría poco a poco, tal vez, ahora, no me sentía tan vulnerable. La plática que tuve hace unos momentos con Gerard, admito que me ayudo en muchos aspectos.

Porque yo soy Erza.

Erza Scarlet.

Titania.

Aquel último apodo nunca lo considere necesario en una forma descriptiva en mí, nunca me gusto, lo admito. Pero era conocida así: _La chica que apareció de la nada y rápidamente creció como persona. _

No crecí, simplemente aprendí.

Sé que Minerva sabe aquel apodo mío que, gracias a ese, muchas personas logran reconocerme, aunque yo no me dé cuenta.

El hecho de que haya regresado de nuevo, cuando sé que perfectamente que yo me hubiera ido por donde vine, directo a mi casa, llegar eh ir rápidamente a mi cama y pensar que hice mal está noche. Pero no, heme aquí, sintiendo las miradas de todos, sintiendo las sonrisas de mis amigos y su cálida bienvenida, y claro, mi mano entrelazada con la de Gerard.

Mi vista fue directamente a su rostro, su piel pálida, sus ojos verdes que mostraban amabilidad y ternura cuando me veía y una pequeña sonrisilla de labios al verme y darse cuenta que lo observo en este preciso momento.

— Me pones nervioso. —Me dice, aunque sabía que lo decía en tono de broma más que nada, aquel comentario hizo que me acalorada un poco. Hace fuerza en el agarre de manos que tenemos, aunque no lo hizo muy fuerte, se, que lo ha hecho para que tenga confianza.

Y si alguien viene y me pregunta: ¿Qué harías si algún día Gerard quiere irse de tú vida?

Me quedaría callada y no respondería, porque por ahora, no tengo la respuesta.

— ¿Vamos a sentarnos? —Preguntó de una forma serena. Él asiente con la cabeza y me guía entre las mesas y gente atravesada. Me siento como una niña pequeña, guiada por aquel padre protector.

Tomamos asiento, en una mesa de las principales, Simon que se encontraba al lado mío nos saludó con la mirada, y si, él no paso desapercibido el agarre de manos de yo y Gerard. Chasqueo con la lengua y evito miradas con Gerard, sentía que hacía aquello para no arruinar el ambiente, se lo agradecía. Aunque el agarre de manos no duro mucho, cuando llegamos a la mesa se desborono tan rápido que me hizo sentir un hueco inexplicable.

— Por un momento creí que no volverías. —Me dice Simon y sonríe.

— Eso también creí yo. —Confirme sus sospechas, se notó un poco sorprendido pero al mirar a Gerard puso una cara un poco indescriptible para mí.

— Aunque Gerard es muy oportuno, y sabe en qué momento hablar contigo, ¿o no?

— Oportuno o no, le agradezco. —Simon se limitó a decir algo más.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en verdad? ¿Minerva acaso tiene razón? —Preguntó Simon cambiando el tema.

— Minerva no tiene razón. —Gerard se adelantó a contestar, me sorprendió por meterse tan rápido a la conversación de una manera algo molesto.

— ¿Entonces como sabía información que nadie de la empresa sabía?

— No lose. —Contesté. Simon dio un gran suspiro.

Mire la mesa que se encontraba enfrente de la nuestra, no sé si fue por curiosidad o casualidad voltear en el preciso momento que Minerva me observaba, me dio un escalofrío pero mantuve la mirada en ella, de todas formas, ¿quién se creía ella como para querer intimidarme?

Minerva soltó una risa con gracia y le susurró algo a un hombre de cabellera larga y rubia que solo volteo a mirarme unos segundos para sonreír de lado.

No sabía en qué momento mi mandíbula se había tensado de coraje. ¡Quería pararme e ir directamente con ella! La paciencia se me estaba acabando y eso era mala señal.

Gerard se levantó de su asiento.

— ¿A do-dónde vas? —Titubee. Su semblante era extraño.

— ¿Quién mierda se cree? —Masculló molesto y viendo a la mesa de Minerva. _Oh no Gerard. _

Imite la acción de Gerard y lo tome de las dos manos para tranquilizarlo.

— No tiene caso ir allá y armar una escena. —Dije.

— Lose.

Suspire un poco más tranquila.

— Pero tampoco pierdo nada. —Me sorprendió lo rápido que se zafó de mi agarre.

Seguirlo, eso es lo que haría, pero Simon sorpresivamente me tomo del brazo para impedirlo.

— Tengo que ir con él. —Dije— No está pensando bien las cosas.

— Gerard siempre ha sido tan imprudente, con un sentido de la justicia que él solo puede entender. —Simon soltó una risa— Va a estar bien Erza.

Esta era la primera vez que escuchaba a Simon decir cosas que solo un amigo de hace tiempo conoce del otro. De alguna manera y otra, lo que me dijo Simon me tranquilizo.

Decidí volverme a sentar, aunque mi mirada estaba concentrada en frente, viendo como Gerard me da la espalda mientras habla con Minerva, por un momento pensé que sería un total caos; Gerard gritando y Minerva imitándolo.

Decidí ignorarlo.

Y prestarle atención a Simon.

— Los chicos están preguntando mucho por ti. —Me cuenta. Solo los había visto una vez, en aquella noche donde me volví a reencontrar con Gerard después de tres meses, a pesar de eso, admito que los extraño.

— Hay que reunirnos un día, todos. —Simon asintió ante mi proposición con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque pude notar algo de molestia después.

— Si, algún día… —Bajo el rostro.

— Simon —Llame su atención y él me miró a los ojos— Tú y Gerard son amigos. Nunca me ha gustado que los amigos se peleen, y más, si llevan mucho tiempo de conocerse.

En este momento recordé a Natsu y Gray que en este momento se encontraban en la mesa de alado comiendo todo lo que encontraban en la mesa. Suspire.

— No lo entiendes Erza.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? —Pregunté confundida— Si me lo explicaras, te lo agradecería.

— Yo aprecio a Gerard, pero… desde lo sucedido con mi hermana nos distanciamos demasiado.

— ¿Por qué? Se supone que son amigos, además, si una relación no se puede es que hay cosas mejores para esas personas separadas.

— Si, y lo entiendo. Pero Kagura no. —Me confundió.

— No comprendo.

Simon bufo.

— Kagura aún no logra asimilar su rompimiento, ella sufre. —Su mandíbula se tensó— Soy su hermano, eso me duele y hace que tenga cierto rencor hacia esa persona que pone a Kagura en ese estado.

Trague saliva. Si yo tuviera una hermana pequeña y alguien le rompe el corazón, también me enfadaría con esa persona.

— Además, veo a Gerard y… ¡No lo sé! —Alzó la voz— Tan tranquilo y relajado, me hace pensar que nunca quiso a mi hermana, que solo jugo con ella.

No dije nada. Solo observe a Gerard desde lejos, aun se encontraba platicando con Minerva de una manera que Simon describió hace unos segundos:

_Tranquilo y relajado._

Simon tenía sus razones para ponerse de esa manera, pero desde que conocí a Gerard, pude notar que era esa clase de personas que no muestran lo que en verdad sienten, desde que me contó un poco de su pasado pude comprenderlo un poco. Él siempre tal _tranquilo y relajado _que te hace pensar que su infancia fue muy buena o algo hermosa, pero fue un infierno, el ocultaba sus sentimientos en falsas sonrisas.

— ¿Te gusta? —Simon soltó una pregunta que me puso completamente roja.

— Pu-pu-pues —Trate de hablar pero, ahora más que nada aquella pregunta era muy difícil para mí contestar.

— Olvídalo. —Suspiro y luego me sonrió.

Me sentí terrible, aunque no sabía el por qué.

Simon se alejó de mí porque le entro una llamada a su celular, lo note muy animado cuando contesto y cuando menciono el nombre de "_Kagura". _

Sonreí por él.

No podía quererlo de la forma que él quería, pero me alegraba que tenga comunicación con su hermana, sabía que eso lo hacía feliz.

Y ahora, sin Simon, podía hacer lo que él me interrumpió hace unos momentos. Aunque sabía que era una completa tontería, pero aun así, tenía curiosidad que tanto hablaba Gerard con Minerva.

A unos cuantos pasos Minerva se dio cuenta de mi presencia, carraspeo y me señalo con la mirada, dando a entender a Gerard que ya no estaban los dos solos.

¿Por qué Minerva haría tan cosa?

Gerard se volteó sorpresivo al verme.

Minerva sonrió.

— Erza —Dijo Minerva con una mirada firme al verme, desvió la mirada a dirección a Gerard y chasqueó con la lengua— Seguiremos con nuestra conversación después.

— Será lo mejor. —Contesto, me dio un escalofrío al oír su voz; sonaba demasiado fría.

Gerard se dio media vuelta para regresar a la mesa, por su actitud podía juraría que estaba molesto. Gire mi rostro a él y luego a ella. ¿Qué diablos pasaba? ¿Y porque no querían que escuchara su conversación? Esto me había frustrado y solo había dos cosas que podía hacer. La primera era seguir a Gerard y que él me contara lo sucedido, pero con su actitud se, que no dirá absolutamente nada solo para que disfrute lo que queda de la noche y la única opción que me quedaba era hablar con Minerva.

Mi mente decía que aquella idea era una completa estupidez. Pero si no hacía nada, me quedaría con la duda. Además, no se veía muy animada la conversación después de todo.

Mis labios pronunciaron el nombre de aquella feroz felina, —nada comparada con Miliana— volteo y sonrió. Sentía que ella ya sabía que la iba a buscar y ahora ya no sabía si hacía lo correcto o no.

Trague saliva y la mire a los ojos, la tenía en frente, a unos cuantos pasos de mí.

— ¿Sucede algo Erza?

— Desde que inicio todo esto no te pude dar la bienvenida personalmente a Fairy Law. —Sonreí.

Menudo pretexto para tener una conversación con ella, pero no se me ocurrió absolutamente nada.

— Me distes una buena bienvenida y más con el _espectáculo _que distes en el auditorio Scarlet —Dijo sin darle importancia y haciendo unas señas de aburrimiento con las manos.

Apreté mis puños pero los relaje de inmediato y solté una risa no tan alegre.

— Sobre eso —Hice una pausa y Minerva frunció la ceja— ¿Cómo es que te distes cuenta de aquel error?

— Si tienes tanto interés, puedes investigarlo por ti misma.

— Sé que puedo investigarlo. Pero me sorprende que alguien lo haya notado tan rápido, además esto lo habíamos preparado con mucha dedicación, no lo logro comprenderlo.

Minerva repitió mi nombre como unas cinco o seis veces negando con la cabeza y una sonrisilla.

— ¿Sabes cuantos años eh estado en esto? —Desafió. Yo en realidad no tenía idea, porque en primer lugar, ni me importaba. Minerva suspiro ante mi ignorante silencio— ¡Toda mi vida! Mi padre me enseño desde muy pequeña como ser una buena mujer de negocios, si no lo fuera, estaría arruinada.

— Aun así y perdona si te ofende es algo extraño todo este asunto.

Minerva soltó una risa como si conté el mejor chiste malo y por pena ajena se riera. Se acercó mucho a mí y tomo uno de mis mechones escarlatas, su semblante cambio de repente, ahora estaba algo sombría.

— Y a mí ninguna chiquilla me va a estar cuestionando mis años de trabajo y mucho menos dudando de mí.

Me miró desafiante.

Ninguna aparto la mirada de la otra.

Luego observo mi mecho de cabello que aún lo tenía en la mano.

— Bonito cabello _Titania. _—Soltó el mechón al decir aquello, el tono en que lo dijo más bien parecía que era todo lo opuesto— Por cierto, parece que tienes a Gerard de tu parte,

¿No es así?

Me sorprendió que lo mencionara de forma tan repentina, dándole un giro a la conversación, claro que Minerva se dio cuenta de mi expresión y sonrió de lado.

— Me contó que trabajo contigo.

— Oh sí. Un gran hombre de negocios. —Lo dijo con enfado— Eso decía mi padre.

— Me parece injusta la manera en que fue despedido.

— Parece que estas muy bien informada. —Frunció el ceño.

— Algo así.

— ¿Te contó que cuando trabaja conmigo estaba enamorado de mí?

¿¡Qué!?

No sabía cuál había sido mi expresión que de cierta forma había causado que los labios de Minerva se formara una sonrisa burlona. Me sentí enfada de un momento a otro, tanto que podría quitar aquella sonrisa de un golpe.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

¿Por qué quería perjudicarme de esta manera?

Solo hacía que me hartara de esa sonrisa de labios que mostraban burla hacía mí, todo de ella mostraba burla hacía mí. ¿Y yo? Bueno, yo solo era rasguñada por ella sin poder defenderme.

No lo entendía. Y más, la sensación de enterarme de lo anterior, más no sabía si era verdad o mentira.

Solo sabía que Minerva se había ido a su mesa nuevamente dejándome sola con aquella duda.

Voltee hacia atrás, en donde se encontraba Gerard y Simon, el primero no me apartaba la mirada, parecía preocupado ahora, nada que ver con aquel Gerard frío que estaba hablando con Minerva. Pensé en una pequeña conclusión de su comportamiento, tal vez era verdad aquello que dijo Minerva y por ende Gerard se comporta de esa forma con ella, tenía resentimiento.

O todo era mentira.

Bufe molesta sabiendo que si no interrogaba a Gerard, me quedaría en completa duda.

En la salida del salón se encontraba aquella chica de cabello blanco que me recordaba tanto a la pequeña hermana de Mirajane, se estaba poniendo su abrigo. No comprendía por qué se estaba a punto de ir, mientras que sus compañeros seguían en la mesa riendo de no sé qué tantas cosas, pero juraría que se la estaban pasando bien.

Me acerque a ella. A comparación de los otros, se me hacía una chica amable.

— ¿Es muy temprano? ¿No crees? —Dije con una sonrisa. La chica se sorprendió, estaba tan concentrada en irse que no esperaba que nadie le hablara.

— Señorita Scarlet —Se refería a mí con respeto, ahora yo era la sorprendida— Buenas noches y la verdad es que en un principio ni me necesitaban en esta conferencia. Así que en otras palabras ni en un principio debí de venir.

Arqué una ceja.

— ¿No te necesitaban? —Pregunté, ella asintió— Son tus compañeros, por supuesto que te necesitaban.

— No lo creo… la dama solo me dijo que viniera porque teníamos que venir seis a esta conferencia, si no fuera por eso, ni me tomaran en cuenta. —Su tono de voz era decaído.

¿En serio ellos eran sus compañeros?

Si lo era, que clase de compañeros eran.

— Entonces no te vayas. Disfruta esto, después de todo es para ustedes.

— No lose, no tengo con quién estar, la mesa son para cinco y está toda ocupada.

— Entonces ven con nosotros, en nuestra mesa solo hay tres personas contándome —Reí un poco por tan pocas personas que había.

— No quiero molestar Señorita Scarlet.

— No lo aras. —Me quede pensativa— Por cierto, tú conoces mi nombre, pero yo el tuyo no.

Sus mejillas se pusieron carmesí de vergüenza.

— Lo siento por no presentarme antes. Mi nombre es Yukino Aguria —Sonrió— Mucha gusto.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

— Entonces… ¿te quedas por un rato más? —Pregunté— Podría presentarte a todos mis compañeros, te agradaran.

Yukino sonrió de lado, aceptado la propuesta. Me platico que era nueva trabajando con Minerva así que casi no cruzaba palabras con ella, porque le habían platicado que los novatos como ella no deberían de hablarle a la dama ya que es su superior.

Minerva no era ninguna diosa y se comportaba como tal, eso era una gran idiotez.

Antes de llegar a la mesa donde se encontraba Gerard y Simon voltee hacía la mesa de alado que estaban Natsu, Lissana y Lucy teniendo una plática no tan amigable.

Me preguntaba si Lucy ya hablo con ellos por el asunto de la fiesta y si lo hizo, que mal momento escogió.

— Lucy parece estar llorando. —Comento Yukino, la mire a ella y luego a Lucy. Tenía razón, estaba lejos, pero podía distinguir alguna que otra lagrima de mí amiga, tenía la mejilla roja y me di cuenta que Natsu también la tenía.

¿Lissana les dio una cachetada a ambos?

Lo que sucedió después es una Lucy corriendo hacía los sanitarios. Me sorprendía lo mucho que nadie se percatara de esta situación.

— ¿Me permites Yukino? —Ella asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo la situación.

Aceleré el paso para alcanzar a Lucy, sentía que me podía caer de frente, más porque tenía tacones, no le tome mucha importancia ya que solo quería saber si Lucy estaba bien y exactamente qué había ocurrido con ella, Natsu y Lissana.

No pise bien y sentí como la adrenalina me golpeo de repente al saber que iba a caer, más no lo hice porque sentí que me tomaron de la cintura para que no cayera. Sentí que me falto el aire ya que me tomo muy fuerte, pero si no lo hubiera hecho estuviera en estos momento en el suelo.

— Hey, ¿estás bien?

— Si —Afirme viéndolo a los ojos e incorporándome de nuevo— Gracias Gerard.

Él me sonrió.

— ¿Te estas divirtiendo? —Preguntó con ironía— Te veo de un lado a otro.

— Define divertir. —Él soltó una risa.

— Vale, parece que si lo estás haciendo. —Se quedó callado— Por cierto, ¿de qué tanto hablabas con Minerva?

Que la mencionara me hizo recordar lo que ella me confesó de Gerard y mi mandíbula se tensó.

— Te explico luego —Puso una expresión confusa— Tengo que ir con Lucy.

— Esta bien —Sonrió— Solo ten más cuidado.

Asentí.

Llegue a los sanitarios, mi respiración estaba agitada, así que lo primero en lo que me concentre era en recuperar el aliento, levante la mirada y pude observar a mi amiga la rubia. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en el gran lavabo color blanco. Me daba la espalda pero en frente de ella había un espejo así que la podía ver de diferente ángulo, de sus mejillas resbalan pequeñas lagrimas color gris, producto del maquillaje. Me acerque a ella y me observo desde el espejo.

— Erza… —Se voltea para mirarme. Me dio pena su mirada, se veía muy triste. Sin pensarlo me acerco a ella y la abrazó.

Al momento de abrazarla empezó a llorar de nuevo. Sería imprudente que le preguntará que había pasado en su estado, así que tendré que esperar hasta que se calme.

Así que no dije nada.

Esperando a que sus lágrimas se tranquilizaran.

— Arru-ine todo —Me dijo entre lágrimas e hipeando.

Lucy se alegó un poco y se limpió las lágrimas.

— Lissana termino con Natsu —Soltó— Y de paso también con nuestra amistad.

— Lo siento mucho.

— Me duele.

— ¿Qué dijo Natsu?

— Nada —Bajo la mirada— El acepto todo lo que le dijo Lissana, hasta la cachetada, pero, lo que no acepto fue que ella me cacheteara.

— ¿Ella lo hizo?

— Sí, ahí fue cuando Natsu se enfadó.

— Me imagino. —Me quedé pensativa— ¿Entonces Natsu te defendió?

— Así es —Guardo silencio— ¿Sabes? En estos momentos me detesto como no tienes idea.

— ¿Por qué? Tú trataste de disculparte a pesar de todo.

— Eso no importa Erza, yo rompí una relación de muchos años.

Me quede callada, porque no sabía que decirle en realidad.

— No sé porque lo hice. Lissana era mi amiga y Natsu como mi mejor amigo… lo quería demasiado.

— Te fuiste enamorando poco a poco, ni tú te distes cuenta Lucy.

Escuche una pequeña risita proveniente de la chica que hace unos segundos estaba llorando y para nada sonreía, me quede confunda por esa acción.

— Hace unos años, me paso algo parecido, solo que fue todo lo contrario a esta situación.

Me sorprendí un poco, Lucy nunca me había contado nada acerca de esto. ¿Así que alguien se interpuso en la relación de ella hace tiempo?

— Entonces, me prometí que yo no sería esa clase de persona, esas que _destruyen _relaciones y son felices con la desgracias de otros. Por eso negaba tanto mis sentimientos hacía Natsu, porque no era posible, porque yo no debía.

Guardo silenció y vio su reflejo en el espejo.

— Pero cuando conocí a Natsu, sentía que esa promesa no la iba a cumplir. —Sus lágrimas empezaron a fluir nuevamente.

Baje el rostro, no me gustaba ver a Lucy de esta forma, pero yo no era nadie para decirle que dejara de llorar, en estos momentos, era lo mejor.

— Aprendí, que era lo que sentía aquella muchacha que me robo mi felicidad, tal vez, ella no quería hacerme daño con quitarme a la persona que amaba, pero en algún momento de tu vida conoces a alguien, a alguien único que llega de la nada y te hace cambiar por completo tu forma de ver la vida y te atreves a lo prohibido y arriesgándote a que los demás te llamen: _mala persona._

— No eres una mala persona, para mí no. —Lucy me miro y me sonrió con ternura. Dio un gran suspiro para continuar hablando.

— Natsu para mí es ese alguien, ese alguien que me hace reír cuando estoy de malas, víctima de sus bromas que terminan por hacerme reír y quererlo aún más, me considera su cómplice ante todo. Es esa persona única a la cual yo daría y me atrevería a todo.

Me quede muda y sorprendida por las palabras de Lucy.

Y me di cuenta de algo al verla.

Yo podía ser ella, tal vez no con esta situación, pero me ví hace unos años atrás, jurándome a mí misma que no me volvería a enamorar después de todo lo que pase. A pesar de que me lastimaron. En estos momentos sentía algo extraño, no podía decir que cosa era, porque era imposible describirlo, pero era un sentimiento que recorría todo mi cuerpo y me daba miedo. Miedo porque era la segunda vez que sentía esto y había acabado mal. Miedo a salir lastimada y temer a llorar por todas las noches si algo resulta terrible.

_Esa persona única._

Sonreí con ironía.

¿Yo tenía una persona única?

¿Aquella a que me atrevería a todo sin importar que?

¿Sin tener miedo a salir lastimada si algo salía mal?

¿Existía esa persona…?

Claro…

Esa persona tenía ojos verdes, cabello azul eléctrico, un tatuaje en el rostro, una sonrisa endemoniadamente hermosa culpable de mis sonrojos, unos brazos que al rodearme me sentía protegida y querida. Víctima de su ternura y sus actos, él era culpable de mis sonrisas risueñas y de mi torpeza.

Esa persona era mi debilidad.

Era Gerard.

Él era único para mí.

Y lo quería a mi lado.

Tal vez era estúpida por negar todo lo que sentía hacía él, o cobarde, cualquiera de las dos palabras las aceptaba. Pero no podía negar que estar con él me causa la felicidad más grande que nunca antes pude sentir. Porque él era ese alguien que Lucy hablaba, la única persona que hizo que rompiera la promesa de no enamorarme porque tenía miedo a que me lastimaran.

Pero comprendí que; estando enamorada o no, cualquiera puede lastimarte por el simple hecho que es importante para ti.

Entonces… ¿Qué debería hacer?

Quiero estar con él.

¿Pero si algo sale mal?

Negué con una sonrisa… ¿Cómo iba yo a saber si algo salía mal si no lo intentaba? ¿Por qué no arriesgarse y saber la respuesta sin pensar tanto?

— Me arrepiento que nuestro primer beso no lo recuerdo. —Lucy rio por su comentario, yo me ruborice un poco ya que tampoco recordaba a la perfección cuando bese a Gerard.

— ¿Te arrepientes? —Me atreví a preguntar. Lucy se quedó pensativa.

— No lo sé —Sonrió un poco.

— Verás que todo se arreglada, solo ten paciencia. —Asintió con la cabeza. Sonreí— Lucy gracias.

— ¿Eh? —Su mirada quedo confusa por mis últimas palabras.

— Todo lo que dijiste fue muy hermoso y me di cuenta de muchas cosas. Más que nada de mis sentimientos.

— Eso me alegra Erza, algunas veces podemos ser felices pero no lo aceptamos por miedo.

— Lose.

— ¿Qué aras? —Preguntó.

— Yo…

— ¡Lucy!

Un grito de afuera de los sanitarios me interrumpió y nos dio curiosidad a ambas, podía distinguir aquella voz y no dudo que Lucy no la reconociera. Ella rápidamente se puso muy nerviosa.

— Es… Natsu. —Susurré y sonreí.

— ¿Qué hace? Debería de arreglar las cosas con Lissana.

— Tal vez está arreglando las cosas contigo. —Lucy se sonrojo— ¡Anda! ¿Qué esperas? Sal con él.

— No lo sé. ¿Y si viene a reclamarme?

— Deja de hacerte preguntas, mejor ve y averígualo.

Lucy me sonrió. La observé salir. Me acerque un poco al lavabo para poder verme mejor en el espejo. Veía a una mujer, a una mujer con una mirada firme por la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar y, a pesar de tener una mirada firme se le veía tranquila, muy tranquila, porque sabía que a pesar de todo lo que podía suceder, ella estaba dispuesta a levantarse una y otra vez como lo había hecho años atrás.

Esa mujer era yo.

— Yo… intentare ser feliz. —Conteste la pregunta que hace unos momentos Lucy me preguntó, aunque sabía que ella no estaba presente, pero de igual forma decirlo me reconfortaba.

Sonreí y salí de los sanitarios con una emoción en mí. Sonaba estúpido pero si fuera capaz les diría a todas las personas que estoy enamorada y ni más ni menos que de Gerard. Ahora podía entender porque me sentí extraña al momento que Simon me pregunto mis sentimientos hacía él, no quería decirlos porque no quería lastimarlo, además, aun no los aceptaba.

Pero ahora, solo quería encontrarlo y abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir.

A lo lejos pude distinguirlo, se encontraba en la mesa con Mirajane hablando, los dos estaban serios, y aquello me preocupo.

La sonrisa que no me había dado cuenta que tenía se desvaneció, estaba preocupada y a las ves algo _celosa. _Oh en serio, ¿yo estaba celosa de mi amiga?

Me acerque a ellos pero sin antes darme cuenta que Yukino estaba hablando con algunos de mis compañeros de trabajo, sonreí por ella. También me di cuenta de la mirada de Minerva hacía mí.

Estando a unos centímetros de ellos, me miraron al notar mi presencia, Mirajane tenía la sonrisa que la caracterizaba pero Gerard me miro con… ¿tristeza? ¿Qué pasaba con él?

— Erza, siéntate —Me dijo Mirajane aun con la sonrisa.

— Claro —Dije un poco cohibida y me senté torpemente al lado de Gerard, al verlo, me sonrió un poco pero sus ojos aún seguían tristes.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —Le susurré ya que Mirajane se distrajo viendo su celular.

Gerard carraspeó.

— N-o es nada. —Trata de sonreírme.

Voltee hacia otro lugar ya que me estaba enfadando en ocultarme cosas pero sentí como acercaba su mano hacia mi cintura y me acercó a él de golpe, abrazándome de cierta forma, ya que estábamos sentados y era algo incomodó aunque no le tome importancia, levante la vista para verlo, el me miraba con seriedad y una pequeña sonrisa, muy pero muy pequeña.

— ¿Q-ué haces? —Demande saber ruborizada.

— No lose. —Me sonríe— Solo no quiero que te alejes.

Aquello fue el detonante para querer decirle todo en este momento, pero no quería hacerlo justamente ahora y menos con tantas preguntas que le tengo que hacer acerca de su comportamiento.

.

La calle estaba completamente vacía, solo unos cuantos automóviles pasaban de ves en cuanto a una velocidad moderada, la noche siempre se me hacía una escena muy café o dorada, tal vez sean por los postes de luces que iluminan las calles con sus luces.

— Gracias por traerme a casa.

— No hay de que —Gerard alzó los hombros, una suave brisa le revolvió el cabello y de paso a mí también.

Suspire, este era el momento de preguntarle varias preguntas que tenían ya horas rondando por mi mente antes de que se fuera a casa.

— Gerard… —Llame su atención diciendo su nombre, me miro con curiosidad y luego me sonrió.

— ¿Me interrogaras no es así? —Asentí— ¿Sobre Minerva?

— ¿Por qué al momento de verme pararon de hablar?

— Estábamos hablando de ti. —Contesto con simpleza.

— Así, ¿de qué?

Se masajeo su sien.

— Le estaba reclamando el por qué se comporta así contigo, y de paso hablamos de unas cosas del pasado, eso no fue muy bueno de recordar.

¿Sería prudente preguntarle acerca de su pasado con Minerva? ¿Específicamente la parte en donde él estaba enamorado de ella?

— Anda dime, sé que tienes más preguntas. —Me animo con una sonrisa.

— A ti… ¿te gustaba Minerva?

Gerard se quedó con una cara de _póker, _y yo me sentía de lo más estúpida. De pronto empezó a reírse.

— No le veo la gracia. —Le dije.

— ¿Así que de eso estaban hablando ustedes?

— No es que yo le haya preguntado, de la nada ella te puso en la conversación y me dijo aquello —Dije nerviosa.

— Oh Erza, aquello es mentira. Esa mujer no hacía que de mi saliera ningún sentimiento hacia ella.

Me sentí realmente tranquila al escuchar eso de él. Aunque no comprendí porque Minerva diría tal mentira… ¡Oh!

Recordé la sonrisa que se le formo en sus labios cuando me vio al nombrar al Gerard, se dio cuenta que yo lo quería. ¿Era tan obvia acaso que cualquiera pudiese dado cuenta?

Pero no entendía el por qué Minerva quería molestarme con este tipo de cosas, con mis sentimientos, eso era algo muy bajo para alguien _profesional _como ella. O es que, ¿con tal solo verme mal ella haría lo que fuera?

— Aunque no entiendo porque te dijo aquello, resulta muy infantil. —Gerard estaba pensativo, puse los ojos en blanco.

— Quería ponerme celosa —Murmure, aunque sabía que Gerard me había escuchado.

— ¿Celosa ah? —Preguntó picarón— ¿Y lo logró?

No dije absolutamente nada, pero tenía mi mirada en los suelos. De nuevo una suave brisa nos acarició.

— Perdón por mis comentarios, no quería incomodarte Erza. —Se disculpó ya que yo no decía nada.

— S-í.

— ¿Sí?

— Si me puso celosa.

No escuche a Gerard decir nada, levante la vista y me encontré con la de él, no podía sentirme más nerviosa ahora.

— Aunque más que celos, creo que era miedo.

— ¿Miedo? —Repitió— ¿A qué?

— A que aun estuvieras enamorada de ella.

Mis mejillas ardían de vergüenza y él no decía nada. Gerard se acercó con pequeños pasos hacia mí, vi como levanto su mano y la posición en una de mis mejillas, en la derecha, acariciándola.

— No seas tonta. —Murmura.

— Cuando te gusta alguien piensas lo peor. —Confesé.

Gerard abrió los ojos sorprendido porque no se esperó aquel comentario de mi parte, ni siquiera yo me lo espere, simplemente mi corazón le ordeno a mis labios decirlo, sin ninguna consulta mía.

— Pensé que tú… —Habló, más no sabía que decir, estaba él tan confundido por todo esto Y yo tan emocionada, quería que él me digiera algo, que me abrazara, que me quisiera.

— ¿Qué estoy rota?

— S-i —Contesto viendo a los ojos.

— Así era… pero entonces, conocí a alguien —Él arqueó una ceja y su mirada se mostraba molesta. _¿Se está poniendo celoso de sí mismo? _Pensé— Un joven en un día lluvioso, él único que se preocupó por encontrarme sin sombrilla y a punto de mojarme.

Gerard soltó una pequeña risa.

— Entonces aquel joven le dio su sombrilla a aquella hermosa chica testaruda, sin importarle que él se empaparía por las lágrimas del cielo, porque él estaba idiotamente enamorado de ella desde hace tiempo. —Gerard continuó lo que yo había comenzado, me hizo viajar al tiempo cuando lo conocí y la nostalgia me inundo, no sabía porque, pero lo que dijo me resultaba hermoso y más, al saber… que él ya estaba enamorado de mí.

— ¿Y luego…? —Pregunte en un hilo de voz. Nuestra respiración chocaba continuamente.

— ¿Qué tal si después de todo este tiempo se besan? —No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

Se acercó y sus dos manos se colocaron en mis mejillas, una en cada una, mis manos torpemente estaban en su pecho, sin saber qué hacer en este momento, me acercó hacia él, y sentí que todo iba tan lento pero a la vez tan rápido, porque podía sentir como mi pulso se aceleraba poco a poco. Nuestra respiración se hacía cada vez más rápida hasta el punto de callarla de una vez.

Y besarlo era más que hermoso. Como si millones de mariposas estuvieran en mi estomago causándome cosquillas placenteras o cuando logras algo que querías lograr hace mucho tiempo y a pesar de las dificultades lo consigues y sonríes. Porque podía asegurar que si mis labios no estuvieran ocupados con los suyos… estarían sonriendo.

Podía sentir sus caricias entre el beso, como sus suaves dedos hacían pequeños movimientos para acariciar mis mejillas. Aferré su pelo con los dedos, atrayéndolo hacia mí y para sentirlo más cercas si era posible, acercándolo y acercándolo en cada vaivén. Y no me había dado cuenta que estaba en puntas de pies, ni siquiera se en que momento hice aquella acción para estar más cómoda en el beso.

Mis pulmones me empezaron a exigir aire.

_¡Al diablo el aire! _Masculle molesta en mi interior, no quería parar este beso por miedo a que todo esto desapareciera, o que fuera un sueño y que la felicidad que estoy sintiendo no era real.

Gerard se alejó un poco de mí y di un gran suspiro al igual que él, me miro con diversión.

— Dios… —Dijo. No evite ruborizarme ya que sabía que lo había dicho porque no quería separarme de él— ¿Primero muerta antes de arruinar el beso no es así?

— Calla. —Él se rio.

Sus manos fueron bajando y acariciando mi cuerpo hasta la cintura, ahí fue cuando me rodeo y me acercó más a él. Me miro con ternura y me beso de nuevo, sintiendo felicidad en el momento en que nuestros labios se movían continuamente y con desesperación. Podía besarlo por toda la noche y no me cansaría de esto, nunca lo haría.

Aunque este beso no duro tanto como el primero porque Gerard se separó de mí, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de impedirlo.

— Es muy tarde y mañana hay responsabilidades, es mejor que descanses.

Fruncí el ceño, era realmente un tonto. Pero aun así lo quería.

— Si tanto quieres que descanse, deberías de soltarme —Dije ya que aún me tenía sus brazos en mi cintura, aquel comentario hizo que un rubor apareciera en sus mejillas y se separada rápidamente de mí.

— Perdona. —Admito, que Gerard se ve lindo ruborizado y avergonzado.

— ¿Te veré mañana? —Preguntó.

— Claro. —Sonríe.

— ¿Nada cambiara?

— Nada.

Suspire aliviada.

— Te quiero Gerard.

— Te quiero mucho más Erza.

Sonreí como tonta, era una tonta, pero una tonta inmensamente feliz.

Gerard me dio un corto beso en los labios, pero seguía sin moverse, seguía ahí causando que nuestra respiración chocada frenéticamente, me acerque a él y lo bese, mis manos fueron directamente a sus mejillas y me puse en punta de pies.

En esta situación lo sentía muy alto.

Rompí el beso antes que él lo hiciera, más no me aleje de él, sino que lo abrace llenándome de su fragancia personal, sentí como me abrazo fuertemente pero a un grado de no lastimarme.

Me sentí como una adolescente con su primer amor.

.

No podía dormir, de la emoción quizás, pero era estúpido solo ver el techo de mi casa como si fuera muy interesante ya que sonrío cada vez que recuerdo aquel momento que pase con Gerard hace menos de una hora. Y a pesar que era poco tiempo que se había marchado, ya lo extrañaba, sentía un vacío o un hueco en el estómago y muchos deseos de verlo.

Aunque poco a poco sentía que iba a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, antes de aquello me dedique a recordar este día, el más difícil y a la vez el más feliz.

¿Qué pasaría si me hubiera rendido y marchado a casa después de lo que paso con Minerva?

Sabía, que nunca había tenido la conversación con Lucy y por ende no me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos y que Gerard era aquella persona única que cambiaría mi forma de pensar y estaba muy agradecía por eso.

Y entonces… si alguien llega y me pregunta:

¿Qué harías si algún día Gerard quiere irse de tú vida?

Hace unas horas no sabía a la perfección que contestar, pero ahora y ante todo lo que ha pasado, tenía una respuesta y esa respuesta no iba a cambiar nunca. Si algún día Gerard se fuera de mi vida tan de repente por su decisión, yo… Lo buscaría, recorrería todo el mundo si fuera necesario, y lo encontraría, porque él era mi felicidad y no lo iba a dejar ir a pesar que el mismo diablo intente separarlo de mí.

.

* * *

.

—**Rueda por el suelo en círculos— (?**

**¿Hola? Oh Dios mío se me cae la cara de vergüenza xD En serio lamento no actualizar desde hace tieeeeeeeeeeeeempo, me odio en serio, espero que se sigan acordando de este Fic y no lo den en coma :c Prometo ya actualizar y claramente prometo terminarlo. Gracias a Dios en unos cuantos días, estaré ya en definitiva en vacaciones y tendré demasiado tiempo de sobra.**

**En otras palabras… ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, porque no tenía ni la más mínima de inspiración y cuando la tenía era en cortos lapsos u.u Y era horrible, pero me encanto escribir este capítulo. **** Pero en fin, espero recibir su opinión acerca de este capitulo. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, asdasdas son maravillosos y me dan mucho ánimo de escribir, se los agradezco de corazón, nunca me cansaré de decirlo :D**

**Tengo que decir ya está a punto de terminar **_**Broken, **_**pero no se alarmen aún quedan muchas cosas que arreglar, contar y que Gerard nos cause suspiros(? (o solo a mí :c xD)**

**¿Review´s? ¡Se los agradecería! **

**¡Les mando un abrazo de oso y un saludo!**


End file.
